Mischief & Mind Games
by Letliveagain
Summary: What happens if Darcy stands up to Loki when The Destroyer 'kills' Thor, when S.H.I.E.L.D capture Loki and is soon sent to Asgard, his punishment is to return to Earth for one year, being stuck with Thor, his lover and the incredibly annoying Darcy. He is supposed to hate her, but he's not the only one who likes to play mind games, why is this human always in his head? lokixdarcy
1. Chapter 1

''So take mine, and end this.''

Thor was suddenly slammed into the ground by the giant metal hand, Darcy felt her heart clench knowing Jane's would have been worse off. The God was now facing death, he didn't even move or yell which was so unlike him. Everyone was silent and Darcy reached out for Jane though it was too late and she was already running to him, Darcy didn't watch them however despite the tears welling in her eyes she looked to the destroyer with anger. It was walking away and Darcy shook her heard incredulously, it was just a thing being controlled by a man- God of mischief guy, right?

She ran up to it before anyone could grab a hold on her clothes.

''Hey!'' She shouted causing it to turn around with a metal- like groaning sounds. Loki watched her curiously, she was a Misgardian of course. Their was some type of helmet or hat on her head, he assumed, or some stupid human material. Her hair was a strange dark brown and black color, much lighter than his and it curled around like serpents. Her lips were full and red,plump almost heart shaped, with her eyes the color of the ocean and the grass combined together she almost looked attractive for a Misgardian.

The sight was strange for him, a tiny human in the face of a God, though Thorn had obviously met her once for tears were coming out of her eyes. He wondered what connection she had to all of this.

He laughed loudly, for he was the one controlling the thing it laughed as well, though it sounded more like a robot than anything else. She bit her lip and flicked her tongue inside her mouth with impatience.

''Look just because you have Daddy issues doesn't mean you have to kill your brother, you're not the only one.'' She said, glancing up at the metal man.

Loki's eyes widened at the stupid Misgardian's comment, no one would dare say that to him. She did know who he was, he suspected otherwise he had no idea how she had gotten herself into this mess. She cocked an eyebrow flicking her tongue out of her mouth waiting for an answer. Loki sneered at the girl, he liked how much bravery she had for a mere mortal. He called for the guards to leave and he found one of his old pathways to Misgard. No one knew except the God of Mischief himself. As he stepped through the path's portal he felt the guilt quicker than he should have, he was now at the place he wished to be. Infront of the human.

The air was thick and tense and no one even said a thing, except for the crying Jane haunching her shoulders over Thor and shuddering with tears. Loki sneered at her.

''You weep for someone like him.'' He asked tilting his head, his lips were in a thin line as he gazed at them. His heart was heavy when he looked at Thor, and he remembered the times they'd played as children, how they had faked killing eachother, he winced momentarily.

''Of course she is idiot. How would you like it if some wacko came and killed your lover...person whatever, because I think I'd be pretty fu-''

''Darcy!'' Jane shouted her eyes growing wide looking over at her, she was madder than Jane had thought.

''Ah yes but I do not have a lover'' not yet anyway, Darcy thought 'and I would not care if I did. Hmm, you are a tiny pathetic human, Darcy to be speaking to me, a God.'' Loki laughed at her, she looked at him for a second. He was hot, more than hot, he was a God of all sorts. His black hair made his chiseled cheekbones and green blue eyes stand out more, which was her favorite color. She liked the way he had said her name even though it was full of fiery hatred their was something back there, something about his voice.

''Shut it Mischief, you aren't-''

Darcy stopped short, a whooshing sound in the sky was distracting her she looked up squinting and putting her hand above her forehead to see, her eyes were terrible hence the reason she wore glasses, as well as the fact she thought she looked better in them. She heard the God take in a sharp bit of breathe in a gasp, she could faintly see an object flying in the sky above her.

''Oh bother.'' Loki sighed, just as the sound of a helicopter above was heard, Darcy looked at him tilting her head giving him a triumphant smirk just as Thor's hammer came flying into Loki's chest knocking and pinning him down, solid. Darcy spun around with a smile seeing the giant blonde teddy bear standing there with a triumphant grin, holding onto Jane for dear life.

''Dude...'' Darcy trailed off, wondering what was going to happen now.

Darcy was cut off by the sound of whooshing behind her head, she immediately ducked

Three Months later.

Everything had been restored in Asgard and Misgard, Odin had awoken from the Odinsleep and he still remained king, though Loki and Thor were living a little different, as Loki's punishment for all the things he had done after being locked up for a month was to remain in Misgard for a year in penance for what he had done to everyone, and what misery he had caused his brother.

Jane and Thor were happy, and if he would speak normally Thor would be just like a normal human. S.H.I.E.L.D had provided them with a safehouse and more than necessary amount of equipment to begin researching again, Darcy was happily now working for Jane and Dr Solveig for money, even though it wasn't nearly as much as people were supposed to get she was lazy at her job and barely cared much anymore. The only person that was miserable was Loki, the God of Mischief still loved Thor dearly but he resented him, was still jealous of him and he felt heartache that he would never see his mother again for a year. She had always helped him not matter what, there was nothing like the site of her disappointed gaze when they had brought him to Asgard again. He found it pathetic to stay in Misgard with Thor, his lover and Darcy, the annoying little human.

Darcy...

Loki lay on the couch with his eyes shut, he could hear the water running in her shower in the other room. Thor and Jane had gone to a ''bed and breakfast'' whatever that meant. Loki found it strange that Darcy would let herself be in the same house as him without anyone else around to protect her, he could after all kill her. She would never fail to babble to him on and on about Thor, Jane, Thor and Jane, himself or her own activities of the day which he cared nothing for, at least that's what he told himself. He felt himself drift into a sleep when the water had stopped, it was a dreamless sleep but at least there were no nightmares now.

He awoke to the strange woman sitting on his calves and feet on the end of the only couch in the room, her eyes were wide watching the stupid ''television'' she always watched for hours on and on. He kicked his legs until he gave up rolling his eyes and moving them so she fell onto the couch's pillow instead of himself, causing the bowl and the popcorn to fall down to the ground n bits and pieces.

Darcy turned to him raising her eyebrows and giving a half shrug which obviously meant she was annoyed, her nose was scrunched up as well, her nails had been painted the same black with green tips again, he had a feeling she did that just to annoy him deeply.

''Dude! I wanna watch the TV without my freakin popcorn all over the place, you're cleaning that up thank you very much.'' She snapped turning back shaking her head, he watched the TV's reflection flicker in the corner of her eye and he sat and watched her. After a moment of silence she turned to him with a smirk, at first he thought it was because she'd saw him staring but her eyes were narrowed and she wanted to tell him something, badly.

She still wore that smirk that no woman should wear unless she was in bed and she flicked her tongue inside her mouth tapping her cheek with her fingers, making him even more curious. He glanced down gulping at her tongue flicking this way and that, oh how he was tired of her mind games.

''You know, your big brother and Jane have been banging for hours now.'' Darcy said with a grin, Loki looked down ''banging'' was not in his Asgardian vocabulary, Darcy often used words he didn't understand. Suddenly a bang on the wall and the sound of bedsprings through the walls made him look up with wide eyes at Darcy who slowly nodded her head raising her eyebrows, biting her lip.

''..Perhaps we should leave them to their chambers..'' Loki said unsure of what to do, in Asgard he had never ever heard or saw his...brother make love to a woman and he was certain he did not want to see that in his life, or hear it ever again. Darcy shook her head letting her curls bounce around, turning back to the t.v watching the ridiculous thing that was playing that she always insisted on watching. After a few moments of silence they heard another bang and sound of bed springs and Darcy sprang up turning to Loki, nodding.

''Right,yeah okay it's a little weird, and oh god his your brother. I forgot. Oops. Wait I have an idea.'' Darcy said giggling childishly, Loki found his thin lips beginning to tug up at the corners and he bit his tongue to keep himself from smiling, he could not help look at the woman who's face was nothing but devious.

''What is it?!" Loki said a little too enthusiastically, he hadn't done anything except mope around and listen to her all day but now she was actually saying something he liked to hear. She turned to him raising an eyebrow.

''Geesh, cool it Mischief. Oh wait you haven't done anything like this in ages, right? Well, okay. What we are going to do is- Dude! Put that down what are you thinking?!'' Darcy screamed, in his hand Loki held a glass bottle of a green Poison that was used for the kitchen. He had opened the lid and was glancing at it when Darcy smacked it away with her hand causing it to shatter all over the ground in little pieces.

Darcy didn't even realize how strange it was but she grabbed his hand effortlessly and ran to the top of the stairs, looking down panting at the kitchen through the bars of the stair's rail. Loki was not even the the slightest bit out of breathe and she felt incredibly unhealthy but she couldn't help but stare at him. The thrill of excitement and danger was glistening in her eyes much like she knew hers were, he had an eager grin on his face as he lingered forward as the door opened.

Are all people on Asgard hot or what?

The sight of Thor running out in nothing but a wrapped towel had her in stitches and she completely forgot about her wrong thoughts as she clutched at her ribs from laughing so hard, she glanced at Loki and he to was laughing though not as much as her, at least he looked like he was happy. Loki was laughing at both Thor and Darcy, Darcy looked quite happy compared to her few days she had been tired and restless, Darcy was just glad he was guy was getting real annoying moping around everywhere...

The towel suddenly dropped and both Loki and Darcy froze, feeling the thick air of awkwardness go between them both, Loki gulped nervously whilst Darcy stared with wide eyes unmoving. She cleared her throat getting up licking her lips and walking away from the top of the stairs to the hallway which both Loki and Darcy had rooms in, Loki hurriedly followed her knowing his nightmares were not going to disappear at all now.

''Um, yeah now I know why I called him your big brother.'' Darcy trailed off, Loki pursed his bottom lip in and looked around. He was meant to hate this human with all of his being, and she was still quite annoying, but he couldn't help realize he was quite used to her company now. After all, she had saved him from doing something he would have regret later on.

Darcy gave him a smirk and laughed loudly, opening her door behind her.

''Night Mischief.''

''Good night, Human.''


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy sat at the kitchen table huddled in besides Loki and Thor, her feet were crossed up on the table and she was showing off her new boots that she'd bought. A faint set of beats came from inside the headphones she wore and Loki sighed for the millionth time in that day. Thor wore a huge grin on his face as he was recalling last night with Jane, whom was doing research with Doctor Solveig for a few hours without them there.

''Will she ever stop that?'' Loki asked out loud rolling his eyes again looking at her pointedly, she glanced at him and and sighed heavily turning her ipod off and taking her feet off of the table but not before she sent a good kick in Loki's direction which he blocked easily, causing her to fall down to the ground with her limbs flailing. Thor and Loki laughed together but it soon dyed out as they realized she wasn't moving off of the floor. Loki frowned and glanced at the pile of her from underneath the table, she was sitting normally with a glare at him.

''I'm not moving.'' She pointedly said, flicking her tongue in her mouth again. Loki smirked and she pouted at him, she looked quite beautiful again he mused, her hair was now up in a strange bun-like hairstyle and her eyes were heavily outlined with that eyeliner they called. She looked cat-like, he decided. He still wore his smirk and put the tablecloth back to place staring at his brother coldly now, he was pigheadedly scoffing down food after food.

Thor never so much spare him a glance with his blue eyes, but Loki felt it. That awkward strange feeling he had felt with Darcy when Thor had walked out was between them and he wished it would disappear.

Thor mumbled something under his breathe and left the room, Loki blinked blankly a couple of times and licked his lips. Tick, tock went the clock.

''OW SON OF A BIT-!'' Darcy shouted banging her head on the table as she tried to get up, she finally sat on the chair and remained silent purposely ignoring Loki.

''Ladies of my realm do not tend to use that sort of language, human.'' He muttered pushing the bowl of food he'd been given away.

''First, this isn't your realm. Second, I'm not a lady and Third where did eyecandy wonder off to?'' Darcy asked, her hair was becoming loose and it soon flew past her shoulder in messy waves, she sighed fixing her glasses up to her nose chewing her lip. She glanced at his silentness and rolled her eyes looking at his oversized clothes.

''Dude you need to change your dress already.'' She said scoffing and taking the bowl from the kitchen and placing it in the fridge and coming back to sit down beside him.

''Its a tunic you ignorant little-'' Loki stopped himself as he looked down at his hand which was roughly gripping and twisting her arm, it was becoming purple in her hand and he released her like she was fire. She gulped thickly but remained in the seat watching him carefully, she watched him fight his anger and pain as he stared off once again into nothingness. The invisible lightbulb above her head went off with a ding, she'd gotten an idea.

''Ever heard of music, Mischief?'' She asked scooting closer to him, she handed out one of her earphones which was the most genourous thing she'd ever done for him. At least in her head. He clenched his teeth.

''Yeah yeah, you probably had the whole angel and harp thing going on or something but this is human music. H-u-m-a-n, better than yours I guarantee it.'' Darcy said handing him her ipod and the earphones, winking and saluting him off as she walked back to her normal couch turning the TV on lounging on it boredly. Loki put the things in his ears and tapped the ''ipod'' the sound of the music jolted him upright since it happened so suddenly.

After a while he found himself tapping his foot underneath the table to the beat of the music. The guitar fascinated him though to Darcy it was quite boring as the song was old and had been listened to at least a thousand times. Loki slanted his eyes at the girl on the couch who had fallen asleep and for once she didn't look feisty, she looked peaceful.

Along with the music it was the strangest thing he had ever witnessed, her lips were parted and showed her white teeth and her glasses were slipped off. He remembered when he had been captured, she'd been wearing none of those glasses she liked and she had looked just as magnificent if not more.

Thor entered the room again and he found himself force his gaze upon his brother who looked as wary as always. A wave of guilt washed over him as he sat the Ipod thing down pursing his lips. He should have seen he was adopted from earlier years, Thor was always the oversized muscly one whereas Loki was lean and muscular, Thor had blonde hair and Loki had black, Loki scoffed at his own ignorance how silly to think he had been from Thor's real family.

''I believe Darcy fancies you, brother.'' Thor's deep husky voice interrupted his muses and he sneered at 'Thor's remark.

''And why may I ask would you think that?'' Loki asked rolling his eyes at the God of Thunder wondering if he had lost his mind ever since that Jane woman stepped into his life. It was strange seeing him in love even though he had been with many women Thor was in love for a first. Thor let out a warm laugh and glanced at the place Darcy slept quietly.

''Darcy is always curious about things she fancies and she is also quite rude to them.'' Thor trailed off washing his hands from the sink, getting a glass of water. Loki's brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought glancing at the top of her head on the couch he raised an eyebrow.

''What kind of person is rude to something she fancies? And don't go and think I believe your deluded thoughts either brother.'' Loki said quickly, letting the word brother slip out and covered it up as an insult to Thor. Thor didn't miss it either and put a grin on his face clearing his throat.

''Darcy is...Darcy as Jane says. You are quite like her in that way, brother.'' Thor said walking out of the room with a opened mouthed Loki who sighed. He licked his thin lips and formed them into a straight line staring out once again, his thoughts would be the death of him.

''Darcy. Darcy!'' Jane hissed at her sleeping form loudly, her almost intern was one of the laziest people she had ever met in her life but she was beginning to grow on Jane almost like a little annoying sister.

''I don't wanna' kill him yet!'' A muffled reply from Darcy was heard making the two God's in the kitchen widen their eyes briefly. Darcy's sleeping form slowly fell to the ground in a tangle of blankets and pillows along with her long brunette curls, it luckily woke her up though. Her hair was in a mess all over the place and her makeup had smeared a little under her eyes giving her a raccoon look which Jane groaned at, Darcy placed her glasses on fluttering her eyelashes for a few seconds making her eyes stand out even more.

She stood up and blinked rapidly once again and peered into the kitchen doing a double take.

''You guys look like you've been smashed by meow-meow. Oh wait no that's just me.'' Darcy said looking into the mirror infront of her on the wall looking at her eyes.

Loki leaned in to Thor watching the crazy woman warily.

''Ah what's meow-meow?'' He asked quietly still watching Darcy as she ruffled her hair and fixed her shirt up, clearing his throat. Thor laughed whole heartedly and coughed.

''She means my Hammer.''

''Ah.'' Loki said back stepping further away and wondering what was going on. No one had informed him of why they woke Darcy up or why Jane was back. Jane came back from the room she'd gone off to handing the two men black looking attire, two suits. Loki's had a green tie though apposed to Thor's black one.

''The green was all my idea. Where are we going anyways?'' Darcy asked raising her eyebrows at Loki's glare with a smirk returning her gaze to Jane who moved a bit of hair out of her face stressfully.

''A night out with my co-worker's, you know people like Kevin...'' Jane trailed off with a grin of her own and by the looks of Darcy this Kevin person was important to the brunette.

''Well in that case I'm gonna' go get ready, his kind of an a-hole but you know he's yummy to look at. Wait what the hell do I wear?'' Darcy asked with wide eyes staring at Jane who was groaning rolling her eyes at Darcy.

''Nothing too short, or black Darcy. That means no leather or fishnet.'' Jane hissed walking up the stairs missing Darcy's tongue poking out at her, Loki was left to wonder why Leather would be bad at all and what she meant by fishnet, wasn't that the material they used to catch the fish on Misgard?

Loki and Thor began to get their Armor or clothes off as they'd been in eachother's presence getting dressed since they were young except this time thy were at the opposite ends of the room. Darcy stood there chewing on her lip looking up and sneaking glances at them when Loki remembered she was there and scowled at the human's stubbornness.

''Well if you're just going to stand there and watch'' Loki said sarcastically resisting the urge to break her neck.

''Don't mind if I do.'' Darcy said with a sinister smile matching Loki's smirk almost.

''DARCY!'' Jane's voice came from no where and she pouted saluting at the two brothers before running off to do whatever it is she was going to.

Loki didn't understand why he was being forced to go to this stupid place with other Misgardians. He had no clue where to go or what to say and hoped the whole night he would be able to remain silent as always, but he knew Jane and most likely Darcy wouldn't let him unless this Kevin person spoke to her. Thor kept reminding Loki not to say something rude once they got there but he was going to be disappointed.

Finally everyone was ready and the two women were finally done. Darcy was busy upstairs and the three of them were left to have awkward air between them as Thor almost looked as if he would rip Jane's clothes off of her any second and Loki watched them quietly from a little ways away ofting off near the stairs so as soon as Darcy came down it would result back to normal.

''Darcy! I told you no black for Christ's sake.'' Jane chastised at Darcy who stood beside Loki with a sheepish look. She wore a dress that showed far more skin than most ladies of Asgard would ever dream of showing in public, it was absolutely jet black and floated out from the her waist to her mid thigh area and it held no straps mostly her breasts were the only things keeping it up and she wore leather heeled boots with it.

Her hair fell down in silky looking curls which set off her alabaster skin and ocean eyes. She'd put a red lipstick on her lips and light green eyeshadow on her face making her look more attractive than usual much to Loki's disappointment as he found it hard to glare at her when she looked like that.

''Relax I'm not a total you-know-what I'm putting a coat on, geez.'' Darcy said with her arms raised in surrender placing on the coat in her arms, she did love the color black. Jane mumbled something to Thor as they walked out and Darcy glared at the back of their heads angrily. She flickered her eyes to Loki's tall form, his eyes were wider than saucepans at the conflict between everyone, or so she assumed.

''Hey Mischief so totally put on the green to annoy you. Have you even been to a party before? These ones are really boring to be honest but you can always play pranks on people.'' Darcy said walking to the door laughing and grinning childishly, Loki pursed his lips and sighed.

So it begins.

Hey guys thanks for reviews and follows and fave's etc, please do the same to this :D


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was horribly awkward and uncomfortable for Loki at least. The strange cars these humans used were no good compared to Look's horse and they went far too quickly, Darcy thought Loki's face almost went the shade of his tie. All Darcy did the entire drive was roll her eyes at the two love birds in the front who wouldn't stop flirting and laughing it really reminded her of some cheesy movie they played on a channel all day long, she'd rather talk to the annoying God than watch those two.

Luckily Loki was just as disgusted and looked almost scared at his brother's change in personality and he seemed gentle instead of the big-headed, selfish brother he had known. How strange a human would change his brother, a mere mortal. Of course, the Lady Jane was pretty maybe even beautiful but he didn't understand why Thor looked like he'd risk all realms for her, or bother staying on Misgard with her.

He had enough of watching his bewitched brother and slanted his eyes to the other human in the car who was obviously envious of the two, or maybe just disgusted he couldn't tell. Darcy was staring at the pair emotionlessly and still despite the music blaring out of those ''earphones'' she used he could tell she could hear them just fine, he watched her silently and noticed the strange glassy look to her eyes and the tear that stained her cheek.

Loki felt something in that moment and he had no idea what it was, it felt like someone had ripped his entire chest apart taking out his heart and replacing it with a million stinging bee's. He struggled to stop wondering why the mortal was crying over the pair, she did not like Thor like that he was certain of it he was only ''eyecandy'' to her and Jane was he assumed like a sister to her. Her eyes flickered with an emotion and he knew it all too well, envy and sorrow. Well now maybe the human was like him in a way.

The car suddenly stopped pulling up to a restaurant type place Darcy had told him about, ''milione di volte'' the large sign read and he could see into the place for the glass windows were un-curtained. A large black table was surrounded with men in suits sitting and laughing, it vaguely reminded him of Asgard where they would have huge feasts on a table though the Misgardian's ate quite differently to Loki's people.

A strange melody of knocking on the car's door woke him from his trance and he glanced out the window to see Darcy standing there with an expectant look and he pursed his lips opening the door and stepping out, he felt her hair brush against his arm as he did so. Thor and Jane stepped out afterwards and Darcy coughed and muttered something under her breathe like:

''Oh finally stopped sucking faces, huh?'' Loki's lips tugged at the corners upward at that, she looked quite tiny compared to himself wrapped in a black coat. Jane and Thor's laughter interrupted their brief stare and Jane was beckoning them to come forward while holding onto Thor's arm with a pretty smile, the two pair's were the exact opposite to eachother and Darcy just wished she could disappear.

Loki sighed raking a hand through his hair roughly and shaking his head at his brother never had he imagined the almighty Thor would be reduced to wearing a human-suit for his human lady to dine in a very human place. Loki leant out his arm to Darcy which she instinctively shrunk away from biting her lip, she made her eyes remain on the ground and didn't see Loki's offended, almost hurt look.

''..Is that not custom here, Human?'' Loki questioned glancing back from Darcy's bowed head to Jane and Thor's stance which looked similar he frowned, Darcy let out a forced nervous laugh and tugged on her hair a little.

''Um yeah Mischief but how's about we just walk together instead, besides it's kinda' old fashioned anyways.'' Darcy said awkwardly already starting to walk ahead biting down on her lip hard and a scarlet blush forming on her cheeks for once, Loki followed her slowly into the warm Restaurant where the hit of disgusting human food hit him.

* * *

''Relax.'' Darcy said for the thousandth time that night, of course being Loki's ''saviour'' meant she had to sit right next to the God of Mischief on the right side of the black table they'd been escorted to by the staff. Kevin was sitting almost directly infront of her and she could not stop drooling, he had tousled brown hair with green eyes and a slight smear of freckles across his nose and he managed to look like some highschool athlete.

Darcy eyed the man beside him and pursed her lips, he was an aging man and he was almost bald she almost wished she hadn't worn the dress after all. Thor, Jane and the entire table were having a conversation whilst Loki, Darcy and the old pervert were busy with other things. Loki had his hand on the table tapping his fingers in a rhythm one at a time staring out at the blank grey wall at the end of the Restaurant, this was madness to put him in a place like this he could feel himself becoming insane.

''Finally!'' Darcy exclaimed turning away from the man next to her to look at the food coming her way and laughed a little at Loki's grunt, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and flicked her tongue along the inside of her mouth boredly.

''You know, our food is better than yours.'' Darcy teased looking at the plate now infront of her and at his, she glanced up at the rest of the table which had silenced and staring wide eyed at the pair not understanding what she meant, she stuttered and her mouth closed up and she looked around helplessly.

''She means restaurant food, Loki here used to own a restraunt, right Darcy?'' Jane hissed at her and Darcy bit her lip kicking Loki's foot so he wouldn't come up with some sarcastic retort and he held back the urge to twist her arm around. The pair glared at eachother for what seemed like forever until Kevin broke the silence coughing and gazing at Darcy.

''So..Darcy, you still Jane's assistant?'' Kevin asked with a grin and Darcy left Loki to fend for himself and smirked at Kevin rolling her eyes.

''Sorta, yeah. Why, you want my job- oh wait I've got to get this. I'll be back.'' Darcy said putting up a finger, her phone was buzzing loudly and her eyes were wide, she got up and left the restaurant suddenly and no one though anything of it except Loki. The humans he sat by were nothing but boring and not even the least bit curious or with as much and they began to talk about mindless things he had no interest in.

He sat there for what seemed like eternity until the annoying little human returned with a smirk on her lips though her eyes looked afraid and wary. She slipped into her seat glancing at the cup of water boredly watching it strangely, she grabbed the blue straw in it and popped it in her mouth twirling it around with her tongue looking at the rest of the people with disinterest and sitting back into her chair.

''Watch this, Mischief.'' Darcy mumbled under her breathe suddenly she clutched at her stomach groaning quietly and looking at Jane who just rolled her eyes.

''Perhaps, we should take Darcy back to the house she looks rather ill.'' Loki said hesitantly catching on with her joke keeping his smirk hidden behind his eyes as he looked to Jane and Thor one of which did not believe it and the ever so gullible Thor did.

''Yes brother, you should take her back to the house. Jane and I will find a way home.'' Thor said nodding in agreement though mostly because of what he and Jane would get up to once everyone left later on he rather enjoyed being alone with her.

''Oh I'm sure you will- I mean *_cough cough*_'' Darcy covered up biting down on her lip and remaining silent tapping her foot against the floor, this was the most boring party she'd ever been to in her life.

* * *

The car ride was strange and silent apart from the music blaring out of Darcy's earphones as she tapped her fingers on the side of the steering wheel on the car to the drums of the song swaying her head slightly. She'd taken her coat off and slung it over the backseat and put the strange heater in the car on and lost the goosebumps on her skin whereas Loki still felt cold compared to the car, Frost Giant.

A monster. A monster on Misgard with a human who was so oblivious to the fact he could kill her, even scare her to death with his real appearance. The quiet drive was giving him time to think about things and he hated the silence, he could handle it when he was alone usually yes, but with this human, no.

_''Loufey's son_.'' Those words from his father. Not his blood father but the one who had raised him, the one who loved him was disappointed in him. He had felt the weight of the world on his shoulder's when those words had been spoken, like someone had sliced through the air with a blade and he felt it in his heart. His brother was always the favoured one and he felt so judged and compared to him, he couldn't trust his own father, or his mother, or his brother or anyone because they were not his father,mother and brother, they weren't even his blood. Trust. Bravery. Family. He had been raised as a possession unlike a son so very unlike Thor It didn't matter, he realized things would never be the same again. He felt his existence break he wished that feeling in his chest would disappear, that his father's tired eyes would disappear, his brother would disappear and his whole world would disappear. That memory of realization would haunt him until the day he perished.

Loki looked at the girl in the car now and felt his thin lips curl into a small grin at her despite the fact her eyes were on the road, if it all had disappeared he would never have met the insane, annoying human, any other train of events and perhaps Thor would not have met his human mistress. Darcy looked at him and did a double glance and her mouth opened slightly as if she were a fish and looked at him with a pout.

''Why are you crying, Mischief, dude you're gonna drown the whole car.'' Darcy said biting her lip again looking at the mad God who had a mixture of insanity, sadness and gratefulness in his eyes that she didn't understand, he moved his hand up to his chin and sure enough felt strange tears falling down his face and let out a small sad laugh. Darcy gave him a sympathetic look and moved so she could pat his hand but the steering wheel moved with her and the car suddenly slammed into a ditch with a groaning sound and Darcy's screams.

Darcy hadn't had her seatbelt on for she had taken it off before to put her coat on the backseat and she'd fortunately or unfortunately fallen practically onto Loki who's head had been smacked against the window beside him and her head was buried into his chest. She froze because of the sound coming from his chest, it was his heart and it was so silent that was the only thing she could hear, ''thudump thuddump'' she could even feel his pulse through her ear and it was so strange because she could hear both of their shaky breathe's. Slowly she got up groaning as she felt her jaw that had been bruised holding it softly and slumping into her own chair.

''There goes my driver's license.'' Darcy commented with a moan opening her eyes now, the car was almost flipped if it weren't for it being stuck with it leaning sidewards to Loki's side. Her eyes traveled to him and he looked so pale that it was almost a yellowish color, though he didn't look hurt in the least which was weird because Darcy had sure felt her own head collide with his chest.

She grabbed her phone and turned it on putting it up to the roof and having no luck at getting service she tossed it in the back and raked her fingers through her hair.

''Why aren't _you_ hurt?'' She questioned ignoring the blush that formed to her cheeks as she spoke again looking at him, he straightened up and glanced at her jaw pursing his thin lips.

''That was not exactly painful, I have been in much more pain in battle.'' Loki said dryly looking outside the window into the pitch black dark hearing Darcy give a noise of curiosity and once he turned back her eyes were wide.

''You and Thor actually did that stuff? How didn't you like die? Why wasn't I born on Asgard, that'd be fun fighting with you guys'' Darcy babbled on excitedly, Loki gave her a sharp look and couldn't even imagine what the idiotic human would look like on the battlefield, or even training.

''I doubt that you would make it pass the bifrost'' Loki said rolling his strangely coloured eyes at her though she only looked insulted and stuck out her tongue.

''Oh and I'm sure you are the Knight in Shining Armor then, hmm?''

''Oh I do think so.'' Loki teased.

**Thanks for reviews, faves, follows as always :) I apologize for my terrible grammar, I usually update these around 3-4 in the morning when I can't sleep so it's even worse than usual. x**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sighed for the thousandth time they'd gotten a lift from one of their co workers and had come home to find it was empty which at first they both didn't mind but a few hours later and there was still no show of the insane God and Darcy.

''This isn't like Darcy well it is but she would at least tell me she was going somewhere. Your brother wouldn't have done anything or hurt her would he?'' Jane blabbered out clenching her teeth as Thor's hand fell onto her should comfortingly and she breathed in and out.

''Loki may be mad but he would not harm her, infact I think he would rather harm himself than that. The two rather fancy eachother, I think.'' Thor said with a small grin, Loki had never had good luck with women before and he was more interested in reading those books of his and practicing magic than to fondle around with them which was good because most of the people of Asgard were frightened of him in some way and most only respected him because of his family and not his actions.

'' What are you talking about? No no no no, Darcy and Loki?'' Jane said and a tiny bit of her overprotective sister side unraveled and Thor only chuckled at her and walked into the bedroom waiting for her to follow.

* * *

Darcy and Loki were still in the car staring at eachother unblinking and silent, fortunately his mother and Loki once played this ''staring contest'' many times when he was a child and he favored that then listening to Thor talking about getting the throne, Darcy was biting her lip so she wouldn't smile and her eyes were beginning to water. She finally blinked once and let out a groan whilst Loki had a triumphant grin on his face chuckling softly.

''How do you do that!?'' Darcy exclaimed for she had lost 5 times now and oh how she envied the God beside her.

''Mother and I used to play that game when I was young.'' Loki said pursing his lips softly and glancing at the girl who looked away quietly, her hair was falling into her face and he wanted nothing more than to tuck the strands behind her ear though he knew he couldn't.

''You know, I bet I'd win a thumb war Mischief.'' Darcy teased flicking her tongue once again along her full lips tauntingly, Loki dragged his eyes up from them to her eyes which held nothing more than innocent competition in them which he was grateful for, barely anyone he knew was innocent. He let a smile pass his lips momentarily showing his teeth and Darcy's heart stuttered at it, it was the first genuine smile of the God she had seen and it was the most beautiful one she had witnessed. He looked happy and content for once.

''And what is that, dare I ask.'' Loki said returning his lips to a small smirk at the girl who smacked her lips together and hmmed as a response. He watched spectically skeptically as she brought her hand in the middle of them and Loki slowly put his infront of hers with his thumb sticking out like hers as she took her hand and held it strangely so that their fingers were almost inertwined. He could almost feel Darcy's heart race as she did so and he pursed his lips.

''Jesus you're so cold!'' Darcy half-shouted jolting up in her seat though she didn't move her hand away she glanced at him warily wondering if he had gone into shock or something, maybe that's why he was even having a normal conversation with her. He shook his head at her.

''I'm fine. What is this game than human?'' He asked using her nickname to distract her which brought a scowl to her face, nevertheless she moved her thumb so it went on the opposite side of his and she began saying a strange chant that sounded almost like a spell to Loki who had no idea what she was doing.

''One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war, five, six, seven, eight I used this hand to masturbate, bow kiss fight!'' Darcy said giggling like a young girl, Loki's eyes widened at her chant and she stopped laughing.

''Right sorry, bad joke. But what you do Mischief is you move your thumb like this when I do, then you bow like this, kiss them like this and then fight like this and whoever gets the other person's thumb down wins, it requires like heaps of skill.'' Darcy murmured raising her eyebrows playfully and looking at his expression which was a mix of amusement and uncertainty.

''Very well, what happens once I win?'' Loki asked with amusement wishing he could show his mother this game as well, though Darcy showing it to him was strange. He wondered why she was even doing it.

''You mean when I win and um, the winner has to deal with Jane and Thor once we get back, deal? '' Darcy asked him getting ready.

''What do you mean?''

''They're gonna' think we are totally banging it up somewhere right now and when we get back they're going to flood us with questions I'm too tired to answer.'' Darcy blabbered on rolling her eyes at Jane's future questions, Loki pursed his lips again trying not to grin at Darcy's way of speaking about making love.

''Ah, Deal.'' Loki said as Darcy grinned beginning the chant again and he found the game to be as enjoyable as the staring competition.

'' Bow, Kiss, Fight!" Darcy said again and they began doing the strange thing, he knew Darcy was tired and he let her win easily as she put her thumb on top of his and counted to 3.

''Easy. Step up to my level, Mischief. I used to play that game all the time when I was little.'' Darcy trailed off as if she wasn't with him, she looked sad then and he wondered why she would always go unnoticed by Jane all of the time. Loki pursed his thin lips once again and looked at their hands still holding strangely like that and he liked the way her soft skin felt against his cool skin and the blush that was painted onto her cheeks. Loki realized she must have been doing something to create the feeling in his chest it must have been her mind games, there was no way he would stoop so low to be falling in love with a human, he would not become just like his brother at all.

Unconsciously he was slightly rubbing his thumb against her palm calmingly and he didn't realize at all but Darcy noticed it, she noticed it a hell of a lot more. She pulled away as she saw bright light's of a car in the rear view mirror and stepped outside waving to the car.

Darcy opened the house's door ready for the flood of questions which she would ignore, she couldn't forget what had just happened between them whatever it was. She noticed what happened between other people all the time, she was someone who would try to save other people or watch them silently and think about it instead of act. There was no way the God of Mischief would care about her in the slightest way imaginable, she forced herself to believe. SHe would rather have flings than have to go through emotions so excessively.

* * *

''Darcy! Where the Hell have you been, what have you been doing? You haven't done anything have you?'' Jane asked as soon as the door opened, Thor stood shirtless in the kitchen and Jane's hair was in a mess and Darcy gave her a dirty look.

''Jesus relax, Mischief and I, well I accidentally maybe drove the car into a ditch and no I have not had sex with him and question is what have you been doing? If you've been screwing eachother in my favorite kitchen I will kill you.'' Darcy said darkly walking over to the living room opposite the kitchen and laying down on the couch ignoring Jane's wide mouth.

Loki walked in looking miserable as usual and slanted a strange look to Thor who was shirtless and his human girl with a deep sigh he looked over to Darcy's head on the couch and pursed his lips running a hand through his hair. Luckily Jane didn't like speaking to Loki and he didn't care less walking over to the stairs and walking up them without a word.

He was glad to get away from everybody but when he walked passed Darcy's room he noticed a letter sitting ontop of her bed that hadn't been there hours ago. At first he thought it strange t owalk into her chambers without her being there but everyone was arguing downstairs so he walked in picking it up curiously.

_**Darcy,**_

_I know where they've taken you and don't think I don't. I'm the one who put this little letter in here and apparently Thor and Jane are oblivious to the fact that someone could get into this house so easily! S.H.I.E.L.D won't even know who I am and you won't tell them now will you Darcy? That Loki person is getting too close for my liking and you remember what happened to your last fling, it didn't end too well for him. Remember I'm always watching and there's nothing anyone can do about it, I even know your phone number._

_**Missed you too, Darling.**_

Loki looked around once he read the words anger raged inside of him and grabbed the note walking down the stair's to hear Darcy's snoring. Thor looked at his brother and hid Jane behind him as they'd been kissing and Odin knows what, he looked down to the note in his brother's hand.

''Oh God not another one.'' Jane said worriedly looking at Darcy and back at Loki. He glowered at the human.

''What do you mean? Who is this from?!'' Loki spat out at her losing his control though he didn't shout as not to wake Darcy.

''I-I didn't think he would... It's one of her crazy ex's, he suffered a mental breakdown years ago after she split with him but she hasn't got a letter in years, he must have seen you with her once or something I don't -''

''He knows I have been conversing with her, he has called her. I will kill him if he touches her brother I swear to Odin!'' Loki accidentally shouted loud enough for Darcy to hear and she woke up with a muffled sound walking towards them with her eyes half shut and a hand on the side of her face.

''What are you guys shouting for? Let me sleep'' She groaned standing beside Loki half asleep, he handed the letter to her which she jumped at clasping a hand over her mouth as she read it shaking her head letting out half strangled noises. Her heart was beating so fast she feared she would have a heart attack and her eyes flung up to Thor, Jane's and Loki's with worry.

''I have to go then. I can't let him hurt you guy's.'' Darcy trailed off her eyes looked so far away and distant they thought she might faint as she tried to walk past Loki who held a firm grip on her wrist as Jane stepped infront of her.

'''Darcy stop it. You know we aren't letting you go. Especially when you don't even know where he is. First thing tomorow we'll bring this to S.H.I.E.L.D and Thor will check the house out to make sure he's not here.'' Jane said firmly as if she were still speaking on terms as she was her boss but she now felt like a sister to Darcy in some strange way considering she had been there when things had happened with Thor and Loki.

''He'll kill you! I can't..'' Darcy became speechless and felt Loki tug at her wrist again making her turn towards him but all she was greeted with was his chest and since he was the only one close enough she wrapped her arms around his back letting out tears of fright. He stood there motionless as Jane raked her hand through her hair and walked up the stairs to talk to Thor, Loki wouldn't let this man whoever it was hurt Darcy he decided. He sighed deeply and remained quiet chewing on the inside of his cheek and putting his hand on Darcy's upper back calmingly, her hair was soft and he wrapped a lock around his finger trying to calm himself down, not another thing he would lose, not again. He had already lost his mind.

''What are you doing, Mischief?'' Darcy murmered through crying.

''Nothing, hush Human.''

* * *

_**Hey thanks for reviews etc keep them coming :)!**_


	5. Chapter 5

''What I'd like to know is how he got in there in the first place, the house is one of the best.'' Coulson said walking past them in frustration standing behind someone sitting down infront of a computer like the many other people in the room, he watched the computer with narrowed eyes.

''That's what we'd like to know.'' Jane said furiously standing beside Darcy who's eyes were wide at the place, her eyes were still a little bloodshot as she'd cried all night and she felt a blush creep to her face remembering how she'd hugged the God. Coulson skimmed his eyes along the computer again and the person sitting infront of the computer let out a strange annoyed sound and half shrugged.

''Sorry boss, the cameras went out for some reason. I can't even see the footage of before, they tampered with the system.'' The man said spinning his chair around to meet everyones gaze and Darcy's jaw almost dropped to the floor at his appearance. Forget Kevin and God's this guy was absolutely a God of sex with his black and brown highlighted hair tousled up and splintering brown eyes and a long jaw line Darcy could barely stop herself from ripping his clothes off.

''Wai-wait, hold up a minute. You have camera's in our house?!'' Jane almost shouted at the Agent obviously not even seeing the guy infront of her or something, Coulson gave her a calm expectant look and looked like he was fighting a grin though he kept a serious face.

''S.H.I.E.L.D owns the house. And don't worry Doctor Foster, they are unavailable to anyone's viewing except my boss, Zane here and myself and we don't...sit there and watch. We only check when something like this happens, and this is a first.'' Coulson assured her still fighting that grin in his eyes, Jane glanced at Darcy who was still staring with wide eyes at Zane and she rolled her eyes tucking her hair behind her ear and glancing up at Coulson.

''Okay, okay. So what are we supposed to do?''

''For now, just wait for us. Zane will come by the house later and check the camera's out. I assure you your safety is the our biggest concern. Thank you for bringing this to us.'' Coulson re assured, glancing at both women present and nodding at them walking off to who knows where. Darcy noticed this and dragged her eyes away from the hot nerd to look at Coulson's retreating back.

''He seriously has that 007 thing going on.'' She said appreciatively hearing the deep laughter of Zane infront of her, she internally groaned wishing there weren't such attractive people in this world. Zane stood up leaning forward to shake Jane and Darcy's hands with a grin that almost hurt Darcy because of how lovely it was, she glanced at the strange symbol that was tattoed on his neck with a smirk.

Darcy had gotten her first tattoo a few months before the whole deal with Thor or even Jane and Solveig, the tattoo on her hip read ''Free'' in scroll writing with birds flying out of a cage down to the top of her thigh, she wouldn't mind showing Zane her tattoo...

''Dude, I love your tattoo.'' Darcy said and Zane put a hand to the back of his neck and laughed showing his perfect white teeth looking at her.

''Thanks sometimes I regret it.'' Zane said with a grin. ''Anyway, I'll be by the house around three to check the cameras'' He said nervously and Darcy laughed where as Jane nodded and tugged on Darcy's arm so she would move.

Once they were in the car Jane turned to Darcy hesitantly but Darcy beat her to it.

''I'm fine Jane.'' She said passively looking out the window pursing her red lips sighing.

''No you're not! I know what he did to you, remember? I'm really sorry It happened but you can't just shut out everyone like this Darcy.'' Jane said running a hand through her light golden blonde hair sighing, the brunette beside her rolled her eyes and turned to her.

''I know I can't but I'm not. And don't pretend a few months ago you would care either just because I saved your boyfriend and stopped his ''physco'' brother from doing something bad doesn't mean you have to act differently around me. I'm plane old dumb Darcy, okay? Besides I shouldn't have told you anyway.'' Darcy said through a few tears just as the car parked into the house's garage, she opened the door and slammed it once she got out walking inside.

* * *

''Human.'' A voice came from behind her spot on the couch which she was using as a way to not have to look over at Jane's sadness or Thor's worry.

''What's up,_ Mischief_?'' Darcy said clenching her teeth, luckily they had gotten another small couch delivered from courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D and it sat right near Darcy's one. She watched carefully as Loki's lean figure walked towards it and sat down in it.

Darcy looked at him properly this time and felt another wave of guilt flood over her. He looked paler than usual, with small but visible dark circles underneath his eyes and his hair was slightly ruffled. He watched her silently with eyes that would have been pretty wide and innocent looking if she were someone else that he didn't know. She glanced down to his thin pursed lips and flickered back to his eyes.

''You shouldn't blame yourself.'' He said quietly enough so that it was only a murmer and Thor and Jane couldn't hear it, Darcy lolled her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

''Why, you do?'' Darcy said darkly and watched a little bit of fire run through his eyes as his lips parted.

''I don't know what you mea-''

''Yes you do Loki. You love your brother, why would you do all this crap and live in the same house as him without killing him if you _hated_ him? You regret ever doing it, I can tell..'' Darcy said cautiously afraid that he might yell at her but surprisingly he laughed loudly and it was genuine, she wished she could pull out the butterflies that swarmed in her stomach.

''You are such a strange Misgardian.'' He said skimming his eyes at her body and smirking, he wasn't being strange he looked as if he was observing her the way a lion observes his prey.

''And you Mischief are an annoying God.'' Darcy snapped back quietly and watching him smirk again and she wanted to slap him. He leaned forward to look at her with those fiery eyes again.

''Ooh call me a_ God_ again Darcy, I quite like it.'' He said half sarcastically and yet it sounded almost suductive, the way he said her name left her cheeks burning red and those butterflies fluttered once again. Darcy smirked a little in response at him.

''You are such a_ mischievous_ God Loki, bet you have all the girl's kneeling for you.'' Darcy said crossing a strange invisible line and being slightly apauled at her own words, It was strange because she wasn't sure if she hated the evil God or not. Loki gave a small chuckle leaning back in what looked like satisfaction either at her response or her responding, was he only doing this to cheer her up?

They both fell silent and Darcy fumbled with her nails looking at the black and green nail polish pouting, though her mind was far beyond her nails. Loki watched her quietly with a small grin and then leant his head back glancing up to the pale ceiling hearing the hum of Jane and Thor talking.

He wondered if she was right though, what if he had never done those things he did when he found out, if he hadn't perhaps Thor would have been back in Asgard surrounded with_ Asgardian_ women still acting like a fool and ready to be a King, and Loki would still be the brother of Thor.

The sound of knocking at the door made him look forward as Darcy jumped up to her feet having a smirk on her face looking at the door.

''Here comes the hot geek.'' She said grinning as Jane and Thor opened the door for him and she got a glance of his black hair as he walked in, Loki frowned and stood up looking much taller than Darcy and making her look a hell of a lot more vulnerable.

Zane stepped into the kitchen and became visible to Darcy and Loki. Loki looked at the man raising an eyebrow at him and at Darcy raking her eyes over the human man's body. Zane's eyes caught Darcy's and he grinned at her though Loki saw his eyes were not happy they were deceiving and manipulating.

''Hi Darcy...Loki.'' Zane said glancing at the God with wariness and anger, though he kept a tight smile on his face. Darcy beamed at him though Loki narrowed his eyes.

* * *

It was night time and Zane was still at the house he'd pushed his sleeves up to get up to the cameras which Darcy took note of looking at his arms licking her lips she also took note of where the cameras were...for no reason of course. She watched him from the kitchen quietly and looked dazed or bewitched to Loki.

Loki was in his room when he looked at the door to see his brother standing there awkwardly looking like he wanted to say something, Loki was already in a bad mood and rolled his eyes at him.

'' Spit it out brother. ''

'' I just wanted to let you know that Zane is gone and Jane and I will be going to bed. Also, you have never seemed this jealous except for being jealous about me brother, what is wrong?'' Thor asked with concern for his brother and everyone's safety, things hadn't gone too well in the past when he got jealous or envious. Loki remained silent and waited until Thor sighed closing the door behind him harshly leaving his strange brother on his own shaking his head.

Loki lay on the bed he slept in and looked up to the ceiling once again staring into nothingness, he heard the door of the house shut and he assumed the huma had finally left. The hopeless feeling in Loki's chest wouldn't leave and he absolutely hated it, all his life he had been led on like a fool first with his family and now a human girl he shouldn't even be speaking with. He wished he could go back in time and change everything, that he'd never had let the frost giants in, get Thor banished or meet the annoying girl.

He felt hot tears fall down his face and clenched his teeth, he sat up as he heard steps walking to his door.

''Mischief if those sounds your'e making in there isn't crying don't tell me now'' Darcy quietly murmered walking into his room and shutting the door behind her, and stood looking up at the roof biting her lip innocently. Her hair was tangled more than ever and her eye makeup was smeared underneath her eyes making her look more tired than usual. She looked down hesitantly and grinned but it fell as she looked at his eyes.

''Loki...''

_''Get out now_!'' Loki spat standing up and towering over her feeling a wave of anger fall over him Darcy stepped back a little widening her eyes and running her tongue along her lips awkwardly. He felt his body shake with anger at the sight of her and his vision became a blue haze and all he felt like doing was killing somebody, he felt his mind shatter and his chest ache dully.

Darcy stared up at him looking both of his eyes and seeing the defeated look in him, sure he was crazy to most people but he seemed perfectly fine to her in that moment. She watched his chest heave and heard him breathe rapidly, she bit her lip until she drew blood and almost expected him to hit her but he just stood motionless infront of her beads of sweat formed on his forehead while he clenched his hands into fists.

Darcy took a delicate step forward still biting her lip, she was only inches away from his neck and she stood on her tiptoes and without thinking or even breathing placed her lips onto his, feeling her own heart beat inside her so fiercly she could hear the pulse in her ears. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter again and again just as Loki suddenly snaked his hand onto the back strands of her hair and wrapped his fingers in it pulling her closer and moving his mouth with her own desperately. Darcy tugged onto Loki's clothes not even realising how much she wanted him. Loki's mind was going so horribly wrong and right at the same time with all of his anger and pain and hatred his cheeks were still wet with new tears and he abruptedly let go of her his lips wide open and his eyes warier than ever.

''Darcy, what mind games are you using on me?''

**...**

**Okay i know this chapter really sucked but please review because they make me update faster haha, thanks for all follows ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

''It's so hot.'' Jane commented sitting on Darcy's couch while she was in the kitchen, Darcy rolled her eyes looking at the TV with the weatherman talking in monotone from her stool near the bench.

''That's the understatement of the century.'' Darcy muttered taking a scoop of her cereal chewing loudly, her eyes slated over to the stairs where the God of Mischief emerged looking at the television as well, his hair was tangled and standing this way and that with his eyes sunken into his face he looked like a pale zombie. His eyes caught Darcy's for a milisecond before grabbing a drink from the sink.

Darcy raised her eyebrow at his look.

''What happened to you?''

Loki gave her a pointed look running his fingers through his black hair frustratingly. The night before Darcy all but ran out of the room after their little kiss, escaping that hell she was forced to speak with him as if It never happened.

''Ask your _pet_.'' Loki spat and she noticed the small claw marks above his eye biting away her grin as if right on que the kitten that she'd snuck in the day before appeared jumping from the stool to the bench Darcy's elbows were propped on, she pet it's little head with a grin.

_''Aww_ come on Mischief, how can you ignore such an adorable littl- _OUCH!_ '' Darcy squealed dropping the kitten in her hands as It's claw dug into her neck drawing blood. The black cat with green eyes ran away hurriedly to where Jane was seated watching the tv sheepishly. Darcy held her hand up to her neck and tilted her head back wincing.

''Is it bad? Tell me how bad, how many stitches?'' Darcy joked though it stung like the b-word. Loki cleared his throat as she was wearing a low cut singlet like she always _had_ to when It was a hot day.

Darcy sighed sitting back down as she didn't get an answer from anyone. She ran a hand through her knotted curls and propped her leg up onto the bench leaning her back on the chair she now sat on, she glanced at her new leather boots in awe smirking, 300 bucks was so worth it.

Her eyes traveled to Loki once again and saw he was looking down at the floor, Loki wasn't there though and he had a haunted look in him that wasn't like him his eyes were so dead, like he was a ghost and the person inside was gone.

She watched his body start to shake and his eyes became glassy, she even saw his eyes haze over with tears but they didn't fall. Darcy felt her stomach drop and wondered just how messed up he had become, she wondered whether she would be like him in the situation too.

She knew he wanted to fight Thor like there was no tomorow but she didn't know much else that went through his head.

She remembered when her father had killed her mother, how dreadful It had been not to have either of them there but Loki knew his parents were alive and he knew he couldn't see them which would have been worse. Jane had left the room and only Darcy noticed, probably to see Thor again.

Darcy felt the air in the room become tense as Loki began to switch back to ''normal'' once again and his eyes flickered to hers which were already staring at him. She watched him swallow loudly and sit down silently beside her.

''L-loki, when my dad...my dad shot my mom in front of me when I was little, I thought that It was because of me and I blamed myself, I blamed my existence and I-I got the gun and was so angry and mad at my dad because he didn't even say a thing he didn't even yell at me, he just stood there with her blood on his hands. Instead of killing him, I put the gun on myself but I couldn't pull the trigger. I know It's not the same but your parents do love you as much as Thor, If they didn't you'd be dead. I don't know what made you get so mad but they love you, so does Thor.'' Darcy breathed out feeling the tears stream down her face as she spoke.

Loki stared at her with wide eyes not even bothering to imagine what It would be like to witness Odin harm or kill Frigga, especially at a young age because they seemed so in love, they always did.

He felt relieved that his..parents were still there and more or less sane.

''I swear to you that you will never have to see anything like that ever again, human. My word.'' Loki said forcefully, this time he wasn't lying at all. He watched her familiar smirk play on her full lips and she rolled her eyes.

''Thanks Mischief. Now tell me what Asgard's like, do they all look like you two?'' Darcy asked flicking her tongue on her lips eagerly as he grinned a little.

* * *

_''I fear she is falling for the God, sir.''_

_''Let her. Does he return the feelings?''_

_''Yes. They won't admit it though.''_

_''Even better, I'll enjoy ripping their flesh off in front of either one. We'll wait until her birthday to capture them, Darcy always loves surprises.''_

* * *

''I do believe I once set Thor's clothes on fire when I was younger accidentally. '' Loki offered laughing with Darcy, remembering the sight of his brother screaming and running around whilst Frigga was yelling and shouting at him.

''I would pay to see that. Did you guys go to battle a lot, like since you were prince's you had to go? '' Darcy asked curiously imagining them lined up infront of monsters she had never even dreamed of in her life.

''Ah, we did quite a lot of training beforehand. I rather liked my horse, to serve in battle was a great honor I enjoyed that though my brother enjoyed It a little_ too_ much. I think before met Jane, he would have rather tore down city after city and race after race if they threatened us in anyway,just for the fun of it all I still wonder how he grew out of that.''

''Jane's practical, I guess. They remind me of eachother. Huh, I never really thought she'd be the _God_ type.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes and laughing, before Jane had met Thor all she was on about was work, work work Darcy, blah blah blah.

''And you? Are you the God type dear Darcy?'' Loki asked letting out a humming sound at her, she raised her eyebrows giving him a cheeky smirk.

''Of course_ dear Loki_.'' She said mocking him.

Loki pursed his lips as he pondered his thoughts quietly looking at the television again which Jane had switched off. He tapped his fingers on the table in a quick rhythm.

''I DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT!'' Thor's loud voice came from the room behind the stairs causing Darcy to jolt upwards, Loki soon did as well just as the sound of a shelf falling from the wall made Darcy flinch again.

''Either they are having really rough sex or they're having their first fight.'' Darcy said as she followed Loki to the room raising her eyebrows at the closed door. She looked over his shoulder and bit her lips.

''Not sure which one I'd rather see, to be honest.'' Darcy muttered and Loki gave her sharp look which she held up her hands to in mock surrender.

''Jane? Thor?'' Darcy asked raising her eyebrow taking steps forward away from Loki's shoulder and reaching out to open the door, she shivered as Loki's hand clawed around her wrist once again dragging her back almost painfully with his nails digging into her skin she turned to him wide eyed raising her eyebrow.

''Thor's not exactly safe to be around when he's angry, especially not with a Misgardian.'' Loki said stepping infront of her ignoring her eye roll and opened the door quietly to reveal Jane and Thor sitting quietly while Jane was crying loudly.

''Talk about drama...'' Darcy trailed off biting her lip.

* * *

_**Sorry its short, please review appreciate all of them :)!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy awoke in the morning the next day sweating as it was hot once again.

Thor was the only one awake as far as she knew and he was in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes though she could almost smell the burning of them from her room. Darcy took the mix away from him rolling her eyes and smiling at the blonde God's attempt to make them, he gave her a warm smile and stood beside her rubbing his hands awkwardly.

''Where's Jane and Mischief?'' Darcy asked flipping the new pancakes over humming a song that she now remembered, something about being forever young. It used to be her favorite song when she was younger and now she really wanted to hear it.

''Jane is...resting and I believe so is Loki, though he barely sleeps I don't know why he still is.'' Thor said hesitantly in that gruff voice of his coughing slightly, Darcy frowned at him and sighed.

''Loki may seem distant but he does appreciate what you did for him.'' Thor said smiling a little looking down at the human who annoyed Jane so much, he felt so much guilt over last night that he felt he may just go and punch things but Darcy was being rather nice.

''Thanks, Thor but I don't think he really cares all that much that someone saved him. Have you seen the cat anywhere? I havn't seen it since yesterday.'' Darcy said frowning as she looked around for it, she looked tired noted Thor, dark circles formed underneath her eyes even with her glasses on he could see them and her skin was paler than usual.

''I believe Loki took it to his room last night, he told me you gave him permission.'' Thor said frowning and Darcy dropped the spatula widening her eyes and running up the stairs with panic.

She slammed the door open to reveal Loki sitting on the bed looking frustratingly at the kitten which seemed paralyzed, not moving infront of him.

''Loki if you're doing some weird magic stuff to make it turn into some Asgardian monster I'll kill you.'' Darcy snarled wondering what spells he'd done to it already, Odin had let him have very minimal sorcery skills left but he still had some and she didn't know what he'd use it for. Loki pursed his lips for some reason at her comment and then looked up.

''I am merely testing it's ability to withstand my magic.'' Loki said returning his eyes to the animal infront of him.

''Yeah and I'll test my ability to kill someone on you, stop using it on him. '' Darcy said biting her lip, she could smell the newly burnt pancakes once again and sighed grabbing the kitten as Loki snapped his fingers it returned to normal and jumped off of her arm she cried out in pain as it's claws dug into her wrist painfully. Loki rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

''Once again I'm reminded of why Misgardian's would not be anywhere near good in battle.'' Loki said sighing and resting his head on the pillow of the bed shutting his eyes.

''Shut it. You wouldn't do any good in a Mario Kart race.'' Darcy snapped rolling her eyes at his confusion.

''What is this Mario Kart race, who is he?'' Loki asked frowning, Loki's hair was slicked upright in small damp spikes which didn't look like him at all, he wore a loose fitting green sweater thing and long jeans.

''Aren't you hot in that Mischief?'' Darcy asked trailing her eyes over his clothes with an eyebrow raised, Loki sneered letting his emotions and hatred get in the way of things again, once again reminded of what a monster he was.

''I'm not as susceptible to the weather on this realm as _yo_u.'' Loki spat shaking his head sitting up and looking at her with narrowed eyes as she shook her head letting her dark curls float around her head strangely.

'' Thor still wears lighter clothes when it's hot idiot.'' Darcy said smirking in satisfaction as Loki blinked at her observation.

''My, my for a girl that can't even do her job properly you sure are good at observing things around you, I wonder if I morphed reality would you notice things were different, I could even make you forget about _everything, everyone _Darcy.''

Darcy widened her eyes at what he said, though she knew he could not do any kind of Merlin magic yet she knew he was capable of it when he was at full power. The way he said it and her name left shivers down her spine and made her more intrigued than ever and she felt herself leaning forward. The God of Mischief had maneuvered himself so he was now standing infront of her, her nose almost touching his shoulder.

''Lady Darcy, Loki I believe some agents from S.H.I.E.L.D are downstairs, shall I make them these pancakes as well?'' Thor's gruff voice said from the door outside thankfully he didn't open the door, Darcy suddenly felt the weight in her chest leave and she reaised Loki had just used magic on her. She didn't look up from Loki's gaze when she answered Thor.

''No it's okay Thor, I'll be down there in a sec.'' Darcy said frowning as she heard his footsteps retreat.

''Don't you ever use that on me again.'' Darcy said emotionlessly giving Loki a glare from underneath her glass's lens, turning and walking out of the room leaving.

* * *

''This is Agent's Romanov and Hawkeye or Agent Barton, whatever one you prefer. They are very well trained and will be staying around the perimeter of this house until the threat is removed and I was wondering Miss Lewis if you have any more information about the man or have you had any contact since the letter?'' Said Coulson curiously.

''Thanks but I don't want 007's assistants to get hurt, he has killed people, ya' know? And he hasn't talked to me since the note, he likes toying with people he probably won't be around here.'' Darcy said causing a small smirk from the two agents faces to appear.

''So have we kid.'' Hawkeye said causing the red head to look away a little shifting uncomfortably, Hawkeye had a long bow and arrow kit slung behind his back and they both wore tight leather clothes.

''So Katniss where do you get your clothes from?'' Darcy asked curiously looking at the man, he was handsome in a weird way, he wasn't Darcy's type but the red head beside obviously wanted him or him her. She let another smirk fall to her lips at Darcy's comment.

''Let's just say you can't get them from the stores.'' Romanov said just as Loki emerged from the stairs causing Agent Barton and Romanov to tense up.

''Bummer. I'd love to see _you_ in one of those, Mischief.'' Darcy said raising her eyebrows at the suit, not seeing the Agent's expressions. Loki returned their cold glares and flickered his eyes from Darcy to them, forgetting what she'd said. She remained quiet and looked between Loki and the Agents with amusement as a silence fell.

''It's not like he killed...well he probably did...but still he hasn't done anything to Earth for almost four months now, pretty good for an Asgardian martian man.'' Darcy said with realization had Loki killed people in Asgard apart from when he went in battles, she hadn't even thought about him killing a person before, he had ended someones life almost indefinitely before he came to Earth.

Loki watched the ticking work in her eyes as she thought over what he'd done, he felt his stomach drop and his heart race, he couldn't be another disappointment to someone he loved - Loki shook the thought right out of his head before he even questioned it, he did not think that way. He was Loki of Asgard.

The feeling still remained and he pursed his thin lips looking at her.

A human.

Misgardian.

Darcy Lewis was playing mind games again.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews, follows etc :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

''What are you doing, Lady Darcy?'' Thor asked questionably, looking at the Midgardian girl strangely. She was perched up in her seat looking out of the window, she had her glasses on and from the looks of her she looked clearly frustrated.

Loki sat on the longer couch watching her with almost anger, mostly frustration at something. He had pursed lips and his eyes looked glassier than usual.

''She has been sitting like that for a long time, I do believe she thinks she may spot Hawkeye and the Black Widow somehow. I have told her countless times she won't, at least not with her eyesight.'' Loki said his thin lips lifting into a smirk.

Unfortunately he had awoken earlier than usual to find she was already downstairs reading a book, she complained that it was nothing like she imagined not even close to ''Fifty Shades Of Gray'' whatever that had meant. She had told him it was corny and stupid, she soon began looking out the window and he had nothing else better to do than watch her.

At first it was memorable watching her, for she looked much more innocent than she so obviously claimed to be and looked as if nothing could harm her. Soon he became bored as she wouldn't speak back to him.

'' Actually I have, Mischief. I can see Hawkeye right now, he's on that roof all the way over there. You were the one who said I was good at observing, remember? ''

''Yes but it took you well over half an hour to spot him.'' Loki drawled sitting up in the couch uncomfortably, she turned around and looked at him wondering what had gone wrong in their conversation. He looked away and her eyes flashed with rememberance.

''Whoa what? Half an hour...I've gotta go. '' Darcy said getting up quickly just as Jane came down the stairs with a worried look, Loki flickered his eyes up to hers and frowned.

''Where is it you're going, human?'' Loki asked standing up.

''Um... I've kind of got a date thingy, I guess.'' Darcy said biting her lip, sidestepping past Thor but being stopped by Loki's tall form, Jane looked at her with wide eyes.

Loki felt all the calmness his body had held rush out of him to be replaced by bitter bitter anger and what was it jealousy. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, he felt his body shake horribly as he looked at her. A date with a human. Another man who no undoubtedly Loki already despised.

''Brother.'' Thor warned watching him cautiously though Darcy hadn't seen his stature as Jane had started talking to her.

''Relax. I mean it's only Zane from S.H.I.E.L.D I'm pretty sure we shouldn't worry about the dude who's working for the same place Hawkeye and Natasha.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes at the thought of the hot nerd being anything but sweet, she felt a little guilty not telling them but it was her business, right?

''But still, don't you think you should wait a bit until this all blows over. Look I'm sure he is a great guy but you don't know a thing about him!'' Jane reasoned walking to Thor's side who still looked at his shaking brother warily, he saw the craze in his eyes and soon so did Jane who parted her lips and looked at Darcy meaningfully.

Darcy looked up to meet Loki's furious broken eyes and she stepped back a little tilting her head frowning, what was up with him this time? She heard the couple leave leaving the god of mischief and herself in the same room inches apart.

''Sup Mischief?'' Darcy asked tucking her hair behind her ear and setting the book in her hands down, she looked up as she heard a half scoffing half laughing sound coming from Loki.

''Is that all you have to say for yourself?'' Loki hissed into her face, her eyes wandered down to his hands which were clenched and gulped. What would he end up doing? His hands fell flat to his side as he looked down himself and took a deep breathe.

''Look why are you all so worried? This is my life! I can date whoever the hell I want to!''

''You are putting yourself in danger, stupid girl.'' Loki yelled, it was probably the loudest Darcy had ever heard him yell and she was taken aback by it. She looked up at him and clenched her teeth together running her tongue along the back of them.

''I don't see how it's anymore dangerous than being around you.'' Darcy said coldly giving him a glare before sidestepping him and storming out the front door muttering things to herself.

Loki was left standing there staring out at nothingness, his teeth were clenched so harshly he wondered if they'd chipped. He felt the stupid tears that he got when he was on the edge of breaking start to form in his eyes and he fell back into the chair putting his head in his hands and running them over his face, placing them over his mouth frustratingly.

He shut his eyes as he heard the car leave in anger and sat back wishing away the silly realm behind him.

* * *

Darcy sat in the car by herself realizing how silent it was without anyone else there. She couldn't understand why it mattered that much if she wanted to go see someone, besides it was just coffee.

Coffee.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of Loki thinking she was in danger for doing this, stupid Gods. The sooner the both of them left the better. It was only seven more months and they'd be leaving, seven months.

She'd miss them sure, even the god of mischief was growing on her but after today she wondered what it would be like once she got back there.

She sighed pulling up the car in the parking lot near the diner and pulled her handbag out from the back and walked out. It was colder than the days before and she wore a zipped up long black jacket with grey pants and leather boots as well as a scarf which was wrapped tightly around her neck, breathing in she felt the cold air fill her lungs.

Zane was already in the diner and luckily it had a heater on, and he'd already ordered their coffee.

She slid into the booth opposite him and smiled at him, he wore a jacket and jeans and the coldness had left him with a cute flushed face and his black hair was slightly slicked back. For a second her heart dropped and she almost swore it looked like Loki and her smile faltered but she blinked and it was back to Zane, she shook her head at her thoughts and took a sip of the warm drink.

''Hope you don't mind me ordering them early.'' Zane said with a grin at her and she shook her head.

''Sorry for being late, drama problems.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes, she coughed frowning, the drink tasted syrupy and strange, like someone had added something extra to it.

''Do these taste right to you?'' She questioned looking around the place, her eyes caught on a flask that sat on Zane's booth and she connected the dots straight away.

Her heart was beating so quickly she could barely breathe though she looked up at him with a fake smile luckily he was looking down at his frowning, his eyes slid up to hers and he shook his head.

''No it's probably just the cold weather messing with your head.'' Zane said with a soft chortle of his, she felt physically sick either from the stuff he put in her drink or from him doing it she didn't no.

She brought up her phone and pressed the ringtone she'd set up and pretended to be on the phone.

''Oh my god, really?''

''Great. No! No don't worry, dude I'll be right there. Hold on.''

She said into her speaker to no one on the end, she turned her phone off and looked at Zane as apologetically as she could manage to someone who had just tried to poison her.

''I'm so sorry but I've got to go, Jane needs me because Thor and Loki are fighting and apparently I'm so special I'm the one that should deal with it. I'm really sorry.'' Darcy babbled on, she was a horrible, horrible liar and cursed Loki for his ability to lie easily.

Zane smiled and nodded.

''It's fine Darcy. Maybe we could re schedule later?'' He asked, and for a sick second it sounded like he was hopeful. Darcy swallowed whatever was in her throat and smiled, getting up and leaving walking to her car.

Once she was inside she turned her phone on and whimpered slightly, if someone in S.H.I.E.L.D was doing this God knows what people outide of it were doing.

* * *

She felt herself become more tired by the minute, her stomach was clenched up so badly she felt like she might vomit any second. As soon as she pulled up into the driveway her eyelids began to droop horribly and she barely pulled the keys out of the ignition. She felt the inability to move and her limbs felt so weak, she felt Thor's arms carry her inside and lay her on the couch.

She groaned sitting up slightly.

''...Jane...he _p-poisoned_ me. Blur-'' Darcy felt and tasted the iron like flavor of blood as it came out of her mouth without her consent wrenching her insides, she felt tears come out of her eyes and splash onto the floor below her and her whole mouth felt like copper and rust.

''What happened to her now?'' Loki's voice cleared her head from near the stairs though he was behind her, she could hear the faint worry in his words and she fought the urge to throw up on him.

''We...we aren't sure. She said something about poisoning. Look I really don't think that's..''

Darcy felt his cool hand on her forehead and the strange tingling feeling run through her body, almost instantly she began to stop throwing up. The exhausted feeling worsened however as he kept using the magic on her, she could barely stand up straight and everything around her was becoming a mess.

She felt his cool hand now on her back keeping her upright.

''Darcy, go to sleep.'' Loki murmured quietly feeling her body immediately go limp in his arms and he lay her down on the couch, his whole soul was filled with dread as he looked at her.

Her skin had grown paler than his and he didn't like it. He had the anger which he could easily use to kill Zane, though he'd much rather torture him till he couldn't fight it any longer and his body gave out, though Loki didn't think that was an option on earth, they had much better torturing devices in Asgard. He felt a feeling in his chest he'd never felt as he looked at the Midgardian women, it was a mixture of fear and resentment for her, he couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt let alone dead.

If only the little human had listened, of course she was in danger going on a ''date'' with that arrogant fool.

He swore to himself the next time he would see the man that hurt her would be the day he died.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews, faves and everything it means a lot. This wasn't the best chapter but i promise the next will be better :)**


	9. Chapter 9

''We should speak with Agent Coulson.'' Jane said to the two men who were both furious, they stood in the kitchen wondering what had happened to Darcy Jane couldn't find any of the poison Darcy was talking about.

''I wouldn't doubt half of that Midgardian company was ordering him to poison her. I suggest we don't speak of it to them.'' Loki sighed running a hand through his hair as he glanced over at the now empty couch with worry, he spun around to see Darcy pouring a glass of what they called ''water'' but it tasted more like petrified acid to him.

''I'm fine. I'm fine.''

Darcy said raising her arms in mock surrender rolling her eyes, her skin was still ghostly pale and he noticed something on her arm. He walked forwards and grabbed it finding himself placing his fingertips over the small finger shaped bruises that stained her pale arm with purple and yellow. His eyes looked up to hers but she was looking away pulling her arm back she crossed both of them over her chest and looked at him in the others.

''I told you I'm fine alright? Look maybe I imagined the flask...I just wanna watch TV and forget about it.'' Darcy sighed rolling her eyes and sitting down in the chair propping her legs up onto the bench.

''Loki, stay here with Lady Darcy, Jane and I will be going to Agent Coulson there is no other option.'' Thor said walking with Jane to the front door, Darcy sat up in the couch looking over it shaking her head.

''You don't have to do that.''

Darcy heard the front door shut behind them and she sat back down begrudgingly she mostly didn't want to spend time alone with Loki as it was awkward enough already though she had no idea why.

She felt his fingers trace the back of her couch as he walked behind her and around sitting in his usual seat. He watched Darcy who refused to meet his gaze and he felt his eyebrows knit together with frustration.

''Mischief, what was growing up like?'' Darcy questioned out of the blue, she tried to imagine him as a young innocent type of boy but she just couldn't though sometimes when he looked wary he almost looked innocent. His head snapped up to her and he smirked a little with his thin lips.

''Do you mean my bodily changes dear Darcy? I didn't know you liked learning about that sort of thing.'' Darcy threw her head back in agitation and he chuckled quietly at her response but he soon stopped and had a serious expression on his face.

''Would you like me to show you, human?''

Darcy bit her lip and tilted her head raising an eyebrow, magic. It was magic to see what had happened though and she wondered what it would feel like, she hesitantly nodded despite herself.

Loki knelt down so he was now sitting on the ground with his legs folded underneath him, Darcy did the same though she chose to cross her legs and stare at him.

He was fixated on his hands for some reason and his expression became frustrated for a moment but it passed and something strange flashed in his eyes, like he wasn't there for a moment. Darcy felt a strange vibration around the room and she frowned.

''I'm quite glad the allfather didn't get rid of all my powers, or I wouldn't even be able to show you this.'' Loki murmured as he touched her soft hand and closed his own around it.

Almost imediatly Darcy felt as though she could walk out of her body, walk away from everything. She felt the tingle of magic course through her and Loki's bodies as the room began to spin and shake forming into a different type of setting.

* * *

_It was some strange place, it looked almost like a garden though it didn't look exactly normal. It was in a large dome shaped thing which looked to be made of gold, there was an archway which looked like it was made of some silver ivory substance, there were strange white sparkles floating in the air and there were a million different types of flowers and fruits and Darcy knew none of them._

_Darcy was standing behind a bay of flowers though her hands looked transparent even to herself, Loki stood beside her his hand still on her soft one pursing his lips at the memory._

_A young Loki suddenly ran through the arch and the pavement with his cheeks flushed so badly, Darcy knew it was Loki it had to be, the boy was stick thin yet lean like he was normally and he had a chiseled jaw even at his twelve year old looking state, green eyes pierced there way into a large bush which he suddenly dove into hiding as other children came._

_Loki wore a strange green and white type clothing and he clutched at books that he held in his hand, his eyes were wide and his breathing was labored as he watched the children look for him._

_Darcy noticed a younger Thor walking behind the children quietly._

_''Let's leave him and go ride on our horses.'' Thor said quietly as the children continued looking for him, Loki let out a relieved sigh at his brother's comment, obviously he did not want to be found._

_''Nonsense. Oh wait I think I found him!" A blonde haired boy said pulling at the younger Loki's arms harshly causing him to fall to the ground infront of them all, his books had fallen onto the ground and he sighed._

_''Leave.'' Loki hissed angrily, standing up and looking at the moronic fools. Couldn't they tell he would much rather read quietly by himself than to be bothered around by idiotic people._

_''I said LEAVE!'' Loki yelled though the children only laughed until the younger Loki quirked his lips up at their chortles and flicked his hand causing three long snakes to slither out from the garden behind him chasing after the children who now ran away, Loki laughed to himself quietly as he picked up his books._

_''LOKI!'' Odin's booming voice called as he entered the garden, his tall presence unnerved Loki and he stepped back a bit at his fathers dissapointed and angry gaze._

_''Son, I told you not to do a thing like this again or I would take your knowledge of sorcery away for a week and now I am forced to.''_

_''LOOK AT ME SON!'' _

_Darcy gasped as Odin's hand grabbed Loki's shoulder roughly so he turned to look at him._

_She suddenly felt the strange tingle in her hand once again with a jolt she sat up._

* * *

Darcy gasped for air as her surroundings became the S.H.I.E.L.D house again and she stared into Loki's saddened eyes.

''That was what growing up was like, though sometimes it was enjoyable a lot of the time that happened often.'' Loki's lips curled into a sneer at something she hadn't seen, maybe Thor had fallen on his ass once, Darcy giggled to herself at the thought.

''Something funny?'' Loki questioned looking at her.

''Just wondering how funny it would be to see Thor fall off a horse.'' Darcy mused stretching her arms.

''...That was what I was recalling. Oh, I forgot-''

''Forgot what?!"' Darcy asked panicking, checking her body still wasn't ghost like. His eyes flickered up to hers hesitantly and he opened his mouth and than shut it again.

''When we...use magic like that on...certain humans, a bond can form and they may be able to sense things about the other, I am not sure why it is happening between us though.'' Loki said with confusion sitting back so his back was propped by the edge of the seat.

Darcy's heart raced and thudded at the thought, did she have his magic in her or did she have a magical bond with him. She swallowed thickly and glanced at him.

''Okay I've seen Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Supernatural to know there's something else you're not telling me.'' Darcy speculated looking at him scrutinizingly, if she turned into a frog she would kill him.

''It's nothing...really. It's just the bond is not supposed to happen unless the two are-''

''Lady Darcy, Loki we are back!''

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews and follows once again :)! x**_


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy was playing the x-box in the living room for the third time that day, after Jane and Thor had come back they'd told her that Agent Coulson was more than shocked to hear it as Zane had been a trusted employee and he'd taken him into questioning and would report back.

Darcy's stomach hurt worse than usual and she tried to rest on the couch but she couldn't sleep so she opted for a game of Dishonored, killing people was just what she needed. Loki was outside doing something she didn't even want to ask about, Thor and Jane were in there room doing God knows what. Loki didn't even bother finishing off when they came back, whatever he was about to say.

Great, this was just great. First a hunky God dropped out of the sky and got her mixed up in this mess, then his crazy brother tried to kill him and now he was living in the same house as her, she went on a date with Zane and he tried to poison her and now her stomach hurt. Darcy groaned and toggled the controller just as Loki slid the door open and shut it, she slashed the Guard's throat as harshly as she could in a game.

''Game over, bitch.'' She mumbled tossing the controller aside rubbing her fingers on her temples, glancing down at her arm she ran her fingers over the permanent marks with a sigh.

Loki remained in the kitchen warily watching her, he had no idea if she'd noticed he had come back inside. He glanced down at the kitchen's counter and frowned, some type of human medicine tablets lay there in a strange blue packet, though some were taken already. He glanced back over to see Darcy putting a hand to her forehead on the couch closing her eyes and he swore he could hear her weeping.

''What is this...medicine for?'' Loki said causing her to startle and look up at him from behind the couch, her elbows rested on the back of the chair and her head propped up.

''Nothing.'' She replied back in a monotone voice, perhaps she had heard him walk in.

''I doubt that. You do not take medicine especially here for no reason. Tell me!'' Loki pressed on, he walked up to her and stood behind the couch causing her to look up to his eyes which held eager curiosity and a little strange wave of an emotion she didn't know.

''It's nothing, like I said. I vomited blood again before so I..''

''Blood? Have you not told anyone? What did that bastard poison you with?!'' Loki exclaimed noticing the way her eyes hazed over with something that looked like sadness, though it was the kind of sadness that didn't leave once it started it was all that he could see.

She looked down biting her lip harshly, Loki sighed in frustration and ran a finger along his jaw scratching a red line on it. It was a habit he had had as a child to scratch his skin lightly when he got angry or nervous, though he hadn't done it lately. Loki's eyes flickered up to the TV with disdain and wonder, a person stood with a decapitated body onto the side of him.

''What is that?'' Loki asked curiously walked around the couch trailing his finger along the leather of it briefly touching Darcy's neck.

''A game. What were you doing outside?'' Darcy asked looking at him as he sat beside her, she folded her legs beneath her. She glanced at him again and felt the stupid butterflies in her stomach once again luckily not the ones she got when she was about to vomit, she saw a scar on the back of his hand and frowned, his slender yet lean frame looked huge and tall compared to her she almost felt a little nervous, his hair was slicked back and it showed off his amazing jawline.

''I was merely curious as to what Jane meant by 'butterflies in her stomach' when she was talking to you about Thor. I don't understand how one could have butterflies put into their stomach.'' Loki said pouting a little, Darcy felt that confusion inside of her though she laughed at his comment.

''It's a figure of speech, Sherlock. It means you get nervous and happy and anxious around someone your attracted to...or when you're about to die, either way.'' She said through laughing, he glared at her with annoyance shining in his eyes. Darcy picked up the water that was beside her and took a few sips of it raising an eyebrow.

''Ah. So do you not get them when you're around me?'' He asked and in the same second Darcy had spluttered and spit water out onto his face and shirt though surprisingly he had a satisfied smile on his face.

''I was merely joking, Darcy.'' Loki said chuckling a little and suddenly peeling his very human like shirt off causing Darcy's heart race. He wiped it along his face getting rid of the water.

She marveled at his pale very built chest and abs silently, and those ''butterflies'' went a little too far away from her stomach than she'd like them to. He wasn't as muscly as his brother, no, but he was however built and hot. She groaned internally at her thoughts and made her best effort to move away from him.

''Jesus, do you guys just like stripping in front of me or something?'' Darcy questioned him her mouth agape, his huge smile immediately faltered at her statement and she recoiled back as his eyes darkened. He swallowed audibly and looked at her with his jaw clenched.

''Thor and you as well?'' He asked with sick bile coming up his throat and he suddenly wanted the tablets that she owned.

''Oh dear god I wish. No I wanted to give him CPR but apparently noo, Jane was the first thing he saw.'' Darcy grumbled off, remembering when he'd slammed into the car with a small smile.

''CPR?'' Loki questioned at the strange word, frowning.

''Yeah it's when someone's drowned or something and you put your hands on their chest like this and keep doing it until their heart starts up or you can give them mouth to mouth as well.'' She said placing her hands on his firm chest where she could feel his heartbeat loudly thumping against his chest. He quirked an eyebrow at her sudden touch and leaned in slightly.

''Mouth to mouth?'' Loki asked cheekily again, Darcy rolled her eyes and shoved his chest away gently laughing, he chuckled with her causing the butterflies to come back. Damn the stupid God.

''DARCY!'' Jane shouted from behind them causing them to look around, Jane stood there with her hair amess and her clothes rumpled her eyes wide and her small hand over her mouth looking at them. Jane walked up to them tugging on Darcy's arm with a small glare at Loki, Darcy reluctantly followed Jane outside whilst Loki looked around them to see Thor's figure shadowed by the stairs and Thor walked towards him with silence.

''Finally done, brother?'' Loki hissed.

* * *

''It's not like that! I've told you before, Jane.'' Darcy said sighing pulling her hair up into a bun and tying it with a clear band, she barely had any eye makeup on and last nights was smudging.

''Right walking in on you two on the couch with his shirt off is obviously not what I think it is. Jesus Darcy! It's just like you to rebel and...''

''STOP. Why is it now you care? Loki's a freaking God who unfortunately has to stay here so may as well talk to the guy instead of ignore him, besides in a few months he and Thor will be on their way home and this stuff will all be over and Daddy issues and Hercules will have nothing to do with us and that's good. Just like when my fucking abusive boyfriend killed someone I loved and left. Besides as soon as they leave I'm going somewhere and probably never gonna see you again, I'm tired of trying to prove myself to you and getting nothing in return!'' Darcy yelled at the top of her lungs.

She turned towards the door only to be stopped by Loki standing by it with wide wary eyes and she slumped her shoulders brushing past his arm harshly in which he let her.

Loki turned to look at Jane who's hand was raked into her hair with stress, he heard Darcy's door slam against the frame and it shook the house. She wasn't meant to be left alone and he decided despite what she said he was going to get him to tell her everything, especially about this boyfriend of hers. He would like to see him decapitated like in that game of hers.

He knocked on the door in the same pattern she once had when they went to the dinner party, remembering it easily. He heard sobs coming from inside the room and things being thrown around.

''Darcy, please stop this.'' He said quietly, yelling at someone upset was never a good idea, he learnt from his parents mistakes after all. Darcy opened the door slightly to look at him, her face was red and her eyes were puffy with tears strolling down her face.

''Let me come inside, I do not think you want Thor and Jane hearing you cry like this.'' Loki said as she reluctantly let him in, closing the door behind him he looked at her mess of a room.

It was always messy but now she had tossed things onto the walls in anger and it had scraped along it, he glanced at her arm which was bleeding harshly and he grabbed it looking at it. The mirror that hung on her wall was now broken and smashed and a shard remained in her arm, Loki took it out quickly causing her to flinch but he put his cool hand against the cut and whispered nonsense to her, when he removed it her arm was healed perfectly and she felt no pain physically.

''Tell me about him.''

* * *

**I'm so happy at the amount of reviews i got thank you all so much :)! Hope you liked this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy could feel Loki's eyes on her as she sat down wincing as she looked at her room, she'd probably have to pay for it either way. She didn't like dwelling on the past and would rather be working than getting sympathy from strangers in a room that was considered ''therapy'' though it seemed more like an expensive judgement session.

Loki stood a few feet away from her and she looked up to see his green eyes blazing into her own, so many emotions were in them she wondered what he was thinking. His hair was slicked back and there was sweat building on the top of his brow as he watched her quietly, he was good at that.

''He was just a friend in the first place, from high school. One night we were drunk and well...'' Darcy swallowed nervously as Loki processed this information he admittedly felt that strange feeling swell inside his chest whenever he saw someone around her, though this time she speaking of her past which she rarely did. He could barely handle the thought of another male speaking with her let alone someone making love to her, he clenched his fists as she continued speaking about the filth.

''After that we started to date a lot, but after a while he changed, I don't know why but he would get angry at me for going anywhere without him or wearing dresses and clothes I liked. I got so sick of it that once I tried to run away since we were sharing an apartment but he caught me and he grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. And than the b-beating happened a-and after a while I thought I was gonna die but I met someone who helped me and I remember getting dinner with him and I'd hugged him not knowing my boyfriend was there.'' Darcy said biting her lip to keep from the tears falling from her face, her throat hurt already.

''The next day he wound up dead and my boyfriend was out of town, he had bloody clothes in the washing machine but he forgot to turn it on...stupid idiot.'' Darcy said laughing through tears of pain that strolled down her cheek as her cheeks flared, she glanced down at the floor.

She remembered the constant hit after hit and punch after punch, she remembered when he'd tied her to the bed, she remembered when he'd spat at her and yelled in her face for even going out. It was hell.

Loki was many things, he supposed. And many women were not as grateful for him as his brother but he would never beat a girl, he had not been brought up like an animal. He tried to picture it, with Frigga and Odin, they were so inlove he highly doubted Odin would be able to tell Frigga no to a new set of flowers let alone physically and mentally traumatize her.

He felt a shiver run down his back as he looked at Darcy. He supposed having little family and a boyfriend like him would have made her the way she was though Darcy had a heart. She was annoying, almost painfully so but she was Darcy. He realized in his chest it wasn't some feeling he could get rid of, he was a prince, royalty. But that title meant nothing to him now.

Darcy felt something weigh down on the bed just beside her and she felt her body move along with it and her shoulder brushed Loki's which had a new shirt back on, It was a faded loose green top that hung loosely on his body, she smirked a little at it for he looked so human in it.

''You did not deserve that, Darcy. You are annoying and irritating at times, though you have a kind heart.'' Loki said pursing his lips looking at her with wide eyes as she leaned on his shoulder running her tongue along her teeth, the broken girl's tears were gone now and stained her cheek.

''And you Mischief, are a perfect liar and an idiot, but you have a heart whether you realize it or not dude.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes and spinning her body around so she was now sitting cross legged facing Loki's side. He looked at her for a second though he glanced at something behind her on the wall above her pillows.

Loki maneuvered himself so he was almost ontop of her, his arms propped himself up as he looked past her shoulder looking at the drawing of a detailed rose hung up on the wall, he studied it carefully and almost purposely. Knowing he was the cause of her breathe hitching and her heart pounding he smirked a little as he looked down into her wide eyes, though she had a smirk on her face he could tell it was merely a cover.

He felt that feeling again in his chest and it tightened every muscle in his body, he could not stop looking at the beautiful woman beneath him. Damn her.

He watched the blood spread to her cheeks in a blush which made her seem far too innocent. He glanced back up at the drawing for a split second and looked down once again.

''You are quite good at that.'' He stated, Darcy felt the butterflies once more as she heard his ''husky'' voice for the first time, as if he had just woken up.

Darcy tilted her head with a toothy grin.

''It's all in the wrist'' Darcy said teasingly laughing at herself, Loki's thin lips lifted into a grin and he sat up from his hovering over her and sat like she had, mimicking her.

''I am sure it is. Thor mentioned your birthday is coming up in a few days, what are you planning to do?'' Loki questioned the Midgardian girl, he wondered what was custom on Midgard.

Darcy sat up again and shrugged with a small smile.

''Nothing, usually I don't even celebrate it. Probably just stay here. What do princes do on their birthday's?''

Loki frowned at her comment though he recalled what he would do on his birthdays, when they mattered to some people.

''When I was younger we would have a family outing throughout Asgard, I never fancied it very much but Thor and I would usually battle or train as well, though he took the credit for everything. Once I was older we merely did the same though I barely went to the outings, we would have a Royal dinner and I would receive gifts from people of Asgard and my...mother would give me books that I had wanted for centuries. I quite like Midgardian books, they are full of foolish ideas.'' Loki said rolling his eyes at the thought.

He glanced down at Darcy who's eyes were almost closed though she was listening, his lips quirked into a grin and he shook his head.

''Sleep, Human.''

''Whatever, Mischief.''

* * *

_''This human would look rather pretty with gashes along her thighs, don't you think Prince Loki?'' A seething voice came from behind him as he stood looking at Darcy whom's skin began to cut itself without anyone touching her, sorcery._

_''Leave her be!'' He yelled, the figure was of a Frost Giant and it was looking at Darcy with anger and amusement in his red eyes._

_''Interesting, you care for this mortal. I wonder what she would think when she saw your true form?'' The Frost giant hissed his red eyes blazing at Loki who swallowed with wide eyes his heart pounding._

_The frost giant's hand flicked and suddenly cold looking cuts formed on Darcy's cheek and she screamed out in pain blood dripping on the snow surrounding them._

_''Stop!'' Loki yelled advancing towards the Frost Giant but it flicked it's hand once more and he felt his whole appearance change. He could feel it. He watched as his pale skin slowly became a shade of blue and he knew his eyes had changed, he swallowed thickly as Darcy gasped still leaning in the snow with tears trickling down her face._

_''Monster.'' She said gasping at his appearance, he felt his stomach drop at the words and his vision become clouded just as the Frost giant raised his arm once more and a long thick slice was taken out of Darcy's neck as blood poured onto the snow like ink on parchment. _

_''NO!''_

* * *

Loki sat up in the bed gasping out harshly feeling sweat beaded on his forehead and lips, his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he got used to the sudden silence. A dream, only a dream.

He glanced beside himself to see Darcy sleeping peacefully her lips were twitched into a small smile as she dreamed of whatever it was she was dreaming about, he swallowed down the lump in his throat letting out a relieved sigh to see she was alright and that it had not been real.

He slowly stood up from the bed as not to disturb her and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, it was now nighttime and Jane and Thor were asleep, or so he hoped. He walked to the bathroom running the sink and splashing water over his face to cool himself down, he took off his shirt and threw it to the ground running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He was a monster. Though the dream wasn't real, he was and it haunted him to know he was born like that. He knew he could control his appearance if he wanted to and he decided to look at himself properly in the mirror.

He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly feeling himself change he opened his eyes to look at his blue form with markings over himself, his red eyes stared back at himself and he clenched his jaw.

''L-loki?"

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews, not so happy with this chapter but hope you like it :)!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy couldn't believe her eyes. The Asgardian Prince infront of her had changed his skin color and his eyes were red. She had never seen something so amazing in her life and as he spun around and looked at her with those eyes she noticed the strange markings on his blue tinted skin, her eyes growing wider at it.

''I won't kill you, Darcy.'' Loki said to her, it was still him ,still his voice, still his face. She raised an eyebrow.

''I thought we got passed that whole misunderstanding killing God thing.'' Darcy murmured rolling her eyes, Loki's expression became confused and his eyes narrowed.

''You aren't frightened?'' Loki questioned standing back a little, he didn't want to see his disgusting reflection in the mirror ever again. His chest tightened as he wondered if the dream was just a version of reality and she would call him a monster once again.

''Why would I be scared? Just because you're a walking Avatar doesn't change a thing about you, idiot.'' Darcy muttered rolling her eyes, she jumped up a little as Loki's hands banged on the wall beside him harshly, he turned to her laughing emptily and looked at her.

''Why should you be scared? Why should you be scared? Look at me Darcy, I highly doubt your precious planet would ever dream of something like me. I am a monster Asgardian's tell their children at night.'' He whispered angrily, his red eyes looked at her for a split second before looking away.

''Well they're stupid. I think I heard you in your sleep, you had a nightmare again. Is this why you flipped out on your brother?'' Darcy asked throwing her hands to his body and looking him up and down without hesitation.

''Well, yes but-''

''Look at yourself in the mirror, Mischief. Do it.'' Darcy muttered watching as he reluctantly turned around and cringed at himself.

''Red eyes huh? That's pretty awesome, blue skin even better and the marks are like something out of Mad Max. But it doesn't really matter because you are still you.'' Darcy said placing a hand on his shoulder smirking a little, she watched as his body became pale once more and his eyes became green again. She kept her hand there though winced and pulled it back once it started to burn her with the coldness.

''Not to mention you're a walking fridge.''

Darcy stood behind his now human like form and smirked, his green eyes pierced into her own with confusion. A silence fell over them before she laughed.

''I wish I could be like you.'' She said picking at her flaking nail polish quietly. She jumped as Loki's slender hands and muscly arms pinned her to the wall so she couldn't move, her heart pounded into her chest as if it wanted to break out.

''Never say that! You're a tiny human women who is barley passed the stage of being a girl! I doubt you want to be a monster! '' Loki shouted into her face accidentally louder than he had planned, he watched as Darcy flinched away with wide eyes and his expression softened quite a bit and he let one of his arms slide down to his side.

''No duh I don't want to be a monster but you aren't one. I'm going back to bed, by the way tomorrow Jane wants me to go shopping so you're coming with me whether you like it or not.'' Darcy drawled already half asleep at the word ''bed', Loki found himself rolling his eyes at her and feeling a sick feeling in his stomach at the mention of shopping.

It meant more idiotic Midgardian's to be around.

He usually had his clothes made for him by his personal tailor or his mother would fetch them, but now it was quite normal in Midgard to buy your own clothing and such. He watched her walk away from him getting a neck-full of her long hair as she went away, he sat down on the 'bath's' edge and sighed running a hand through his face, it was only a matter of time before she would come to her senses.

* * *

Thor was helping Jane prepare breakfast for Darcy and Loki like he once had, it was called ''Eggs and Bacon'' and the few tiems he had had it, he absolutely loved it. He was quite content helping Jane cook.

Loki watched his love struck brother from the living room with disgust, he stood in the middle of the living room with all human clothes on, another loose fitting green shirt was on himself with what they called ''jeans'' bu the had no idea what they had to do with biological things.

He heard Darcy's door open though he could also hear her mumbling to herself about something or other, he could even hear her music blasting in her room.

''Did you guys hear the planes last night?'' Her voice came from the top of the stairs, he saw her body whirl around the corner of them to show her face. He hummed quietly to himself, she was wearing dark long pants, those boots she was so fond of, a shirt with black and white on it and a short jacket, but what amused him was the strange hat that was on her head she had once called it a 'Beanie' and it was covering half of her head so that her eyes looked much bigger than usual making her look quite young and innocent.

''What planes?'' Jane asked refusing to look at her, ah, they were still fighting.

''What? How didn't you hear them they were so loud I thought my ear's were gonna burst.'' Darcy said walking down to stand near her couch fumbling with her boots as she leaned over to look at them, Loki raised an eyebrow at her statement but didn't say anything, it was what he did best.

''Right, well here's breakfast, Thor and I have already had ours so you two should hurry up so you can go shopping, Darcy.'' Jane said before walking up the stairs with Thor, Darcy rolled her eyes and stared at the food.

''I'M NOT HUNGRY!'' She shouted just as a door slammed and Darcy smirked with a satisfied look, Loki admitted he hadn't eaten properly in a while though the Midgardian food seemed to smell horrible he couldn't help wonder if he should eat it.

He walked forward to grab the plate closest to him but was stopped by a pair of hands snatching it out of the way, he glanced down to look at Darcy who's beanie had fallen past her eyes, he sighed wondering for the millionth time what she was doing and pulled it up out of her eyes and rested it on the top of her head firmly. She stuck her tongue out at him taking the plate.

''I thought you said you were not hungry.'' Loki stated rolling his eyes as he looked at her black covered eyelashes, she laughed.

''I'm not. Jane's gonna be pissed if I don't _eat_ it so I'm just going to feed it to the kitty I don't think she's been feeding it and either have you.'' Darcy said pointing a finger at him while walking backwards and putting it into the bowl for the stupid creature setting it down, she called it but it would not come.

''Perhaps it has finally died.'' Loki said darkly grabbing a plat and sitting down watching her as he bit into his food hesitantly, he chewed it and swallowed down the muck with a weak grimace.

* * *

''I shall wait in the car for you.'' Loki said passively sitting in the strange car watching the annoying Midgardian's walk past up what Darcy called an ''escalator'', Darcy turned to him gritting her teeth.

''You shall get your royal butt out of the car right now.'' Darcy corrected him walking out of the car with her hands on her hips, he noticed the way her clothes fit her purposely making her figure look beautiful and he gulped just as she walked by to his side and pulled the door which he looked. A puddle was on her feet and her boots slipped causing her to fall down on to her back harshly with a scream of pain.

Loki began to unlock the door when a man came jogging over and helped her up from the ground, his hand remained on her arm as she fixed her beanie up. Loki felt that jealousy begin to erupt inside himself and he all but tore the door of the stupid thing off and stood out. Darcy's cheeks were flooded with pink as she looked at the man who had gotten her up.

''You might wanna make sure she doesn't slip over her own feet.'' The man said to Loki who shot him a look, he looked like one of those men Darcy ''fangirled'' about, he had choppy black hair and he looked quite lanky. He also looked quite drunk out of his mine and began to stare at Darcy's breasts.

''I don't think_ you_ should be the one telling me what to do, she is not my possession.'' Loki hissed at the ''man's'' face who raised an eyebrow.

''I'm okay, thanks for asking. Loki can we just-''

''Loki!? What kind of name is that?'' The man asked in between laughs.

''It's a name, idiot.'' Darcy sighed rolling her eyes.

''You better keep this _whore_ of yours in line or I'll do it for you_-FUCK_!" The man shouted as Loki's fist collided with his jaw causing a crunching sound, Darcy froze and looked at Loki who's eyes were concentrating on the pile of filth who was clutching his jaw angrily, suddenly Loki lashed his arm out and twisted the human's arm so he was crying out in pain and Loki's mouth was just above the man's ear.

''Call her that again and it will be the last thing that comes out of your putrid mouth.'' Loki threatened with his voice so icy and cruel it made a shiver run down Darcy's back.

She tugged on his arm which caused him to reluctantly let go of the man and turn to her, her expression was frightened and his facial features softened into a small mischievous grin.

''Are you alright, Human?''

''I'm fine but if you don't get into the mall soon I doubt you'll be.''

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews hope this chapter wasn't too boring, please let me know, thanks to follows and faves also ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

''No...'' Darcy muttered as she tossed the grey shirt aside after she'd put it against Loki, shaking her head.

Where in Odin's name did this Midgardian find her ability to be so annoying, it was worse than sitting beside Thor on horses whilst battling. Loki was certain they were going shopping for her not for him and was becoming very mad at the girl who wouldn't shut her mouth up or stop throwing clothes onto him.

His eyes trailed to the woman at the counter who was looking at him hungrily, she was attractive for a Midgardian he assumed, considering her skin was covered in a strange orange tone and her hair looked like it was about to break off, she looked quite fake to him for all Asgardian women chose to wear make up that flattered them not turned them into some form of animal.

He glanced at Darcy who was stretching up to get some sort of wretched clothing, her skin was naturally flawless and fair which was treasured in Asgard. His lips formed into a smirk as he wandered what the people of Asgard would think if he brought back the human girl with him, oh how they would all stare interested in their Asgardian royal's gossip. He highly doubted Odin would be forgiving even after his punishment he would most likely be put in prison surrounded by guards and if Darcy was there she'd probably be requested by himself to join him.

''Stop smiling like that there's no kid's here.'' Darcy muttered rolling her eyes throwing the clothes onto a pile on the floor raking a hand through her long hair.

''Are you finished here?'' Loki asked standing up and stretching slightly, he rubbed his jaw and wondered how long they'd been there for.

''Yeah, let's go see John.''

Loki followed her raising his eyebrow at the persons name, the girl near the counter muttered something under her breathe once they walked past. Darcy walked to a small shop that had dark clothing and strange guitar music playing loudly, many Midgardian's with piercings and those inked markings stood looking at the clothes. He would much rather be battling Frost Giant's than go into this place, frankly the amount of looks he was getting was enough to set his teeth on edge.

''Hey Darce who's this?'' A male voice came from behind the counter, he was obviously someone whom Darcy would fall for. He wore a strange jacket with long dark pants that didn't quite fit though he seemed much kinder than most people he had encountered today. He had some strange piercing on his lips.

Darcy spun around pointing to Loki and pointing to John with a smirk.

''This is a pain in the butt. Pain in the butt meet John. Hey do you think you have anything that would suit him, his a bit of an idiot when it comes to clothing..and everything else.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes, she glanced down at the counter and found some strange candy that was put on a white stick, she began unwrapping it and putting it into her mouth it much looked like a small cigar apart from the fact no smoke was coming out.

''Hey man. Yeah, don't think much in here would suit him. We have a couple of leather jackets in the back, other than that doubt it.'' John said grinning a little, Loki felt Darcy's hand tug on his own and lead him to the back of the store whilst the pierced people stood looking at him quietly.

A small line of strange leather type things were piled on top of each other in a separate room where they stood, Darcy began to sift through it all the while tauntingly sucking and licking on that candy of hers he began to wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

She was leaning over once again to expose her breasts in which her hard to look away from, her incredibly silky hair was also annoying him as well as her full lips closing over the candy again and again.

''Here go try this on.'' Darcy said forcefully handing him a darker looking leather jacket and those strange jeans she was always talking of. Loki looked up to her in confusion as he held the clothing in his hand lightly. He noticed the way she sighed as if it were obvious where he should go.

''You see Loki, in_ Midgard_, we try our clothes on and then buy them. Not get professionals to get our clothes made for us, you just go through there and on the left it will have a picture of a man on the front and you go in there and try these on, walk out, show me, put them back off again and then we go buy them if they fit. And no I cannot go with you unless you want me to see you half naked.'' Darcy drawled with a wink and walking out of the room still with that smirk worn on her face.

* * *

After endless torturing hours of ''_shopping''_ Darcy was finally ready to go home and Loki was more than happy to oblige. He felt ill and weak and he knew it was not because of the shopping, something was wrong.

''Are you okay, Mischief? We'll be there in a couple of minutes.'' Darcy asked hesitantly looking at his skin which was paler than usual, he was almost clawing at his head as he began to sweat letting out groans of pain.

Darcy pulled into the driveway and got out, calling for Thor whom was already there opening his brother's door, he grabbed Loki's shoulder roughly and shook him.

_''Loki_! It's father! He needs us back there's been an attack from the Frost Giant's and someone else! There are far too many for he and our kingdom, he needs us brother!'' Thor yelled as Loki began to feel his magic come upon him, it was a relief to the pain but he was shocked by the news. How had Frost Giant's and whom ever the others were gotten into Asgard so easily?

''Yes Thor. Say goodbye to Jane before it is too late. If there is that many there who knows how long we will be gone.'' Loki murmured flickering his eyes to Darcy whom looked absolutely petrified, he heard Thor walk away speaking in hushed tones. He half turned to Darcy looking down, he could hear her sobbing quietly.

''Calm down, human. I will return safely with Thor and you can enjoy endlessly torturing me with your annoying presence'' Loki muttered rolling his eyes, though he very much doubted any of this would be safe. He widened his eyes as he felt her tug onto his new jacket and lean up pressing her lips to his forcefully, he wrapped his arm around her waist carefully and leant her against the door of the car holding her closely, it may have been the last time he would be able to.

He pulled away flicking his hand strangely onto his own palm to produce a necklace and a pendant, it was of an ''Iris'' one of the Midgardian flowers that Darcy admired so. He flicked his hand once again and it began to glow green looking as if there was water splashing inside of it, Darcy could hear the faint hum that sounded from it and wondered what it did.

''This was meant for tomorow but I fear I won't be here to celebrate it with you,'' He paused putting his hand onto her neck and conjuring a spell so the chain could not break even from the strongest of hands, he looked at the necklace now laying near her chest with a smile. ''It will keep harm from you for it is part of me, Darcy.''

Loki leaned in pressing his lips to her smooth forehead for a moment and rubbing his finger on her cheek for a few seconds before pulling away hiding his grimace from her. He did not want to leave the girl unprotected and though it was a stupid idea, he feared that the necklace may stop working.

''No! Wait, t-they don't have to go. Right Jane? You don't have to! P-please.'' Darcy screamed from behind him pulling off her beanie and shutting her eyes at Jane's helpless grimace, she wouldn't lose anyone she loved again.

''Thor and _Mischief_ will be back soon, Darcy.'' Loki murmured shutting his eyes and walking away to where Thor stood quietly unlike him usually. As he grabbed onto his brother's arm he felt anxiety and pain build up in himself which would hopefully help him in battle, God knows how many Frost Giants were there, but he was after all one of them.

''Good luck, brother.'' Was all he said as he took them to one of the pathways he knew about to Asgard, imagining what it would be like once he got there.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, hope it was okay, next ones going to be a lot longer and more interesting.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Loki watched Thor run off to the Warriors three and Lady Sif as soon as they got there, he was able to conjure his magic and spells to create their armor. He noticed Frost Giants on the poorer side of Asgard where some of Odin and Frigga's servants now lived, he used his magic to teleport there only to be instantly greeted with a kick to the stomach which sent him flying into a wall, this Frost Giant was particularly big and strong.

He stood up form the wall clenching his jaw as he looked up at the Frost Giant, to think this is what he looked like in other people's eyes once he showed himself truly disgusted him. It's red eyes stared down at him with a look of hatred and something else, it lashed out only to find that it's fist was not colliding with anything merely a strange version of Loki which disappeared into thin air. It's red eyes widened as something from behind him tugged onto it's neck until it went limp to the ground, its eyes no longer alive.

Loki smirked flicking his hand making sure his other self was not there again and turned to the trapped servants who were gasping and whispering in fear.

''Thank you, Prince Loki.'' An elderly man's voice said as he bowed slightly to Loki and continued to walk to a safer place earning followers and similar thanks to Loki, he had not been truly called a prince in a long time, he had not been thanked for even longer. He highly doubted this would change a single thing though.

''Loki! Come on fool! We have to fight quite a lot more to prove ourselves!'' Fandral's voice shouted from a rooftop, a grin in his voice. Loki shook his head at his brother's old friend, anything to impress the ladies.

Loki paced quickly towards the palace which was beginning to be under attack, he stopped his tracks and his body filled with dreads as he heard his mother's screams of fright. All the color in his face drained away to paleness as he looked at the entrance, a rather large Frost Giant had his mother held by her ear roughly throwing her onto the ground with a harsh laugh, Loki yelled out in anger.

''Stop this!'' He shouted at the Frost Giant who didn't pay him attention as he continued to laugh. ''Why are you fighting with us?!'' He questioned once again.

The Frost Giant ceased his cackling and looked at Loki with a hint of knowledge in his red orbs, all of a sudden Loki felt colder than usual like someone had poured a bucket of ice onto him which had happened regrettably numerous times when he was a child playing alongside Thor.

''You. We thought you exiled from here. You won't even be able to save her..'' The Frost Giant mused tauntingly, Loki stepped backwards frowning taken aback by his statement.

Every urge in his brain told him he needed to get back there, he needed to leave. But he couldn't, he couldn't abandon them once again.

''Do not even think about harming her!'' Loki shouted out angrily causing even the people in battle to stop for a moment. An ugly sneer climbed its way onto the monsters face as it laughed.

''Me? No. He has already harmed her...poisoned her even. You will watch her burn alongside everyone you claim to love. He has almost got her now, just wait and see.'' The blue creature said darkly, glancing out into Asgard.

It was a place of ruins now, frost was settling upon windows and streets, the palace looked dull and the bi frost was wavering. Children were screaming and crying and half of the adults were doing the same, the giants seemed to come out of nowhere like tiny ants out of burrows.

They were surrounded.

* * *

''How long now?'' Darcy asked once again causing Jane to give her a look of anger, almost hatred.

''I told you. I don't know.'' Jane bitterly said though her body was full of anxious waiting for Thor to arrive back she knew she must keep calm at least for Darcy whom wasn't told many stories of what could happen if Asgard was overtaken.

Darcy sunk back into the seat burying her head in her hands frustratingly, her heart began to pick up and then settle down. Worrying for someone who didn't worry for her, so stupid. She began playing and toying with her necklace that wouldn't come off her neck no matter what.

''Jane...what if they don't come back?'' Darcy said feeling the realization deep down in her stomach that it was a possibility.

''Don't say that! Look I think-'' Jane's bossy voice was cut off by the doorbell ringing causing both of them to jump, they returned each others glances worriedly.

Jane walked slowly up to the door peeking through the eyehole and letting out a relieved sigh, she turned to the brunette as she opened the door with a soft grin.

''Some seller.'' She said as she turned to the door, screaming as something painful and pointy jabbed into her neck like a needle. She began to see the room fading and the shadowed man in front of her become out of focus.

''Holy crap! Holy crap! _Holy crap_!'' Darcy yelled as she began to run up the staircase hearing the man's footsteps behind her becoming faster with each breathe. She made it to her room and slammed the door shut locking it and raking a hand through her hair, sweat poured out from her forehead and on her lip, the house suddenly became silent and there were no more sounds or footsteps.

She put her hand up to her mouth so she couldn't hear her own gasping and breathing. The window wouldn't open, she knew that much. Nothing got out from her room and nothing got in, at least from the window. She let out a squeal as the door suddenly broke open revealing him, the man she feared oh so much.

''NO. mmph.'' Darcy's voice became muffled as a hand covered her mouth as a painful jab to her side pierced through her skin she let out another muffled yelp and became limp, the world dissapeared from her eyes as they closed shut.

* * *

The Asgard prison owned many many cells which acted like a maze, it was built far away from the palace almost underground even. The cells were made of Frost Giant's bones and various metals which held even the strongest of people, it also had magic conjured onto it so sorcerer's were unable to break loose, Loki found himself as Darcy would say ''screwed''.

He himself was locked in a separate cage from everyone else, Frigga and Thor were locked in their very own somewhere farther down the hall, the servants and other Asgardian people were locked in one below and there was no sign of Odin.

It was dark inside and all Loki could see were the seemingly glowing red eyes of the Frost Giant whom was guarding his cell and also staring at Loki.

''Have you not seen a prince before.'' Loki spat at the thing which continued staring.

''You aren't a prince, you are merely a broken boy trying to be a man for a Midgardian girl who as far as I know won't make it the next few nights.'' The Frost Giant said with a sneer which struck a chord in Loki's chest, Loki walked up to the bars and banged his arms along the cell's bar's.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Loki asked but didn't get an answer as a familiar voice answered for him.

''What type of sick sex torture is this? I mean I get you guys like to be kinky but hey-''

''DARCY?!'' Loki shouted in shock.

Suddenly a light was flicked on a few meters away from him, Darcy was tied to a chair with her legs and arms bound, in any other circumstances he would be ecstatic to see her like that though now he knew this wasn't a game, this was dangerous.

Darcy looked up to him weakly, blood was dripping out of her grey shirt staining it a crimson-brown color, her head lolled to the side as she fought to stay awake seemingly disorientated. She still had her strange ''beanie'' on and it was odd seeing her in it especially in Asgard where everyone wore Asgardian clothing.

The light flickered as a man stepped beside her, which she seemed to flinch away from as he stroked his hand over her own almost lovingly. Loki felt his jealousy in the midst of his anger and fear, he wanted nothing more to tear the Frost Giant's and this ''man'' apart. He watched closely as he still stroked her hand strangely, her head began to loll back and she looked at him with the smirk that was always meant for Loki, not this pathetic scum.

A lightbulb went off in Loki's head as he raked his hand in his short black locks pursing his lips, shouting would get him no where, Thor had taught him that.

''Sorcerer.'' Loki murmured watching as Darcy uncharacteristically giggled at the man beside her who had a terrible toothy grin.

''Are you going to beat me in front of him again?'' Darcy asked as the sorcerer laughed, Darcy was merely under a simple compulsory spell but what she had said made Loki's blood boil.

It was him, the man Darcy had been with. He had beat her and beat her until she had little hope left, every single urge in his body told him to kill this man with all the strength in his body, he felt the rage he had in battle and when he had found out his true parentage, but this, this was something more. He wanted to kill him more than anyone in the world.

Loki lifted his head and gave him a sadistic grin.

''Place a finger on her and it will be the last thing you do.'' Loki said simply, the threat was laced in anger and ice and he wished he could snap the sorcerers neck in half.

''Oh, too late for that. _Prince_.'' The man's voice was rough and burly, not much unlike Thor's though Thor's would be considered kind compared to this incredibly so.

The sorcerer's hand removed itself from her own and almost instantly Darcy looked like herself again though a haunted look wouldn't escape her eyes. The man's magic was merely simple and minimum compared to what Loki could do, luckily.

Loki's eyesight must have been faultering for he couldn't see the man any longer, it was as if he were never there. Darcy's eyes widened as he looked at her in confusion and she almost lurched out of her seat despite the binding.

_''LOKI!'_' She shouted out louder than ever just as Loki felt a sharp pierce in the side of his back which brought pain like never before, it felt like he was on fire.

''Let's make this a bit more interesting''

* * *

_**Thanks soo much for the reviews and follows :)! I don't really like the way this chapter went but if you'll review and let me know how it is i'd really appreciate it. Don't worry they'll hopefully make it out of there ;).**_


	15. Chapter 15

Darcy had no idea where Jane was, she only woke up to basically see the Prince be stabbed by _him_. In all honesty she had never been this worried for someone in her life besides her mother, when her father had killed her in front of his own little daughter.

He'd fell down in the weird cell as soon as it happened yelling out with a little crack in his voice, as he did so his jaw looked stronger than ever and he sounded like the hurt little brother Thor would have known.

Anxiety started to build in her chest as he leant down making noises she'd never heard in her life.

She glanced up as he stood beside her with a toothy grin, she had never felt more disgusted in her life at anyone, including her father.

He had an echo of a beard on his face as he grinned at her, she stomached down her feelings and gave him a small grin back, though it didn't match her eyes.

''You still beating girls up? Hah, pathetic.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes, she was sure hot tears were falling from her eyes as she spoke though. She heard Loki sigh in...annoyance? At her sentence, he obviously didn't like being called a girl.

''Darcy that depends, darling. You interested?'' His words sent a chill down her spine and not the good kind, the kind you got when someone told you something you never wanted to hear in your life.

Loki shook her head in the background as he slowly stood up clutching at his back with one hand, he was warning her to bite back whatever comment she was going to make. At least the Prince was smart.

Darcy bit her tongue and looked around, flicking it in and out. Her hair fell down to her chest in messy spirals and blood splattered across her cheeks and arms, Loki watched her silently wandering what this sorcerer had done to her, Loki would kill him. Her eyes flickered to Loki's for a second and did a double take, Loki was already staring at her from behind the cell worriedly, the sorcerer stood silently watching the pair intently.

How incredibly innocent Darcy looked with that beanie of hers was beyond Loki's comprehension. She was merely a human girl, whom he had not intended to meet. He couldn't draw his gaze away from her though, she looked so frightened that it began to frighten him. She was never frightened, not even of those silly cars she drove around in. One stop of her heartbeat and she was dead, gone, forever. Her skin would be so soft for the sorcerer beside her to tear with a simple spell.

Though he didn't hurt her. Loki began to wonder what the man's intentions were. For any of this, really. If he was the one who let the Frost Giants in, how exactly had he struck a deal with them? So many questions and barely enough time to think. Loki noticed the way the sorcerer began to move around her once more and he pursed his lips, he had to get the attention off of her, despite the pain he was already in.

''What business do you have with the Frost Giants, or doing _this'' _Loki said looking up half heartedly, returning his gaze to the man. ''To Asgard no less.''

Loki watched as the man continued to walk around her, the anxiety in his chest wasn't doing him any good.

''You see, the problem with this and all other realms is that, it's improperly ruled.'' The man said to Loki, his voice was disgustingly deep. Loki raised an eyebrow at the statement, scoffing.

''I don't think you should be questioning Odin, the Allfather's ruling, you are not of royalty much less an Asgardian. Surely you would rather question the Frost Giant's ruling.'' Loki said remembering the books he had filled his mind up with daily, luckily ''How To Be A Convincing Liar'' seemed to be written into his brain from birth.

''Odin? No, no. You've got me so wrong, Prince. See you aren't a king either, _much less royalty._ I want to rule all realms, I think ruling her might be a little more fun.'' The man drawled putting his finger beneath Darcy's chin and tilting it up with a grin, Darcy leaned away from his touch.

Loki's jaw clenched as he made the movement, along with what he said with it. Clearly Loki's efforts to distract him were merely not working.

Loki tilted his head at the other things he said though.

Darcy rolled her eyes, she knew what Loki was up to. She had to admit he did look like a prince of some other world now, he wore strange armor that looked like something out of meet the Spartans.

''Don't go anywhere.'' The man said before walking out and to another chamber, the Frost Giant remained past Darcy and looking out probably to where he was headed.

A heavy silence passed between the pair as they locked eyes, Darcy's were frightened despite the smirk she wore across her face. Darcy would admit that she was almost intimidated by Loki now, along with the armor and being in a different world he did look like a God, king even.

''Your jail isn't _that_ good, Mischief.'' Darcy said tilting her head a little and sitting up slightly, her beanie fell down a little and covered her eyes she shook her head and it fell onto the ground.

Loki watched as it fell and looked at her trying to remain level headed.

''You would know, human. It seems we'll be stuck here for a while.'' Loki said walking backwards and sitting on the ledge they had made for the prisoners it was horribly uncomfortable compared to even the bed he slept on in Midgard.

He rubbed his wrists and groaned as he felt the place where the man had stabbed him, he felt so much anger towards him he was beginning to see red. Darcy groaned as if she were sobbing.

''I want my Ipod.'' A silence fell over them as they pondered what to say, Loki was concerned for many things, Darcy the top priority, but for his realm as well. What would become of it? He wasn't sure if being able to see Darcy was a miracle or a punishment.

* * *

''Sir, Zane dissapeared around the same time Darcy Lewis and Doctor Foster did.'' Hawkeye said with The Black Widow following him, they had no clue how they escaped their eyes.

''I believe it's time to use the portal, not before we assemble a team. Natasha I'll be needing you to meet a certain Bruce Banner and Hawkeye, track Captain America down. This is now a matter of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Fury said gazing out the window with his hands behind his back, his eye trailed the airplanes which were landing.

''Yes sir.'' They both said in unison and walked out of the room.

* * *

''-and what if he wants to take over earth, what if he does! Loki! What if we never make it out of here, or what about the kitten back home?! Who's going to feed it what if-''

''You need to calm down, I'm developing a headache.'' Loki interrupted rolling his eyes, trying his best not to wince from the pain of the wound.

''Well I'm sorry_, Loki._ You know we are literally captured by a murderer and a_ rapist_! uh!-'' Darcy's eyes widened as she let the word slip and she bit her tongue until it bled, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Crap.

_Crap. _

**_Crap._**

''_What_ did you just say?'' Loki asked, she felt shivers run down her back at the calmness of it, his words were laced in a threat. She glanced down to his hands which were now clenched in fists, she saw the tiniest droplet of blood drip down from them from his fingernails in his skin.

* * *

_**Sorry it's a little short, sorry for the late-ish update too. Please leave a review and let me know how it was :)! Thanks to all reviews for last chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16

''Oh yes. I guess that's what you'd call me, not that anyone would believe you though Darcy.'' The man said, appearing beside her once again.

Being confined in the enchanted prison was overwhelmingly frustrating, Loki looked at the man in disgust. He had run his hands along her body and placed his lips on her lips and raped her.

The fact that no one had been there to help her and this man who obviously claimed to love her had done that to Darcy, the human girl who was rather kind to Loki sometimes and saved Loki from doing something he may not have lived to regret made his body shake with anger and repulsion.

For all of this he was going to pay, he would make sure of it.

He would beg of Odin to torture the human sorcerer in every way possible, he would beg of him to let himself torture him over and over again with spells and enchantments and make him see things that no one could ever have nightmares of, make him sleepless and even more delusional. Loki's mind flooded with greed as he began to think of all the ways he would make him pay.

Loki's green eyes slanted to the sword which he had been holding before that was slung on the wall only a few feet away from where Darcy was.

''I may be mediocre at spells and enchantments compared to a _prince_ like you, but I think I have enough power for another compulsion spell, a longer, more permanent one at that. Come out of your cage so you can watch yourself torture_ my_ darling Darcy.'' The man said unlocking the cage with a wave of his hand, obviously he had worked out how to unlock them and how the magic worked on them, well mostly of it.

Loki walked out of the cell with his head held high and tried his best to ignore Darcy's worried, even frightened face as he walked by her. As the Sorcerer began to lock the prison's cell again Loki put his finger up to his lips at Darcy as he silently leant up and retrieved his sword feeling the weight of it in his hands.

''Mhmm, you forgot one more thing about the magic placed on the cells.'' Loki said watching as the man turned around, Loki's eyes locked with the man's cruel brown eyes and he felt that anger boil to it's hottest point.

''When you let someone out it usually gives them their powers back straight away, let's test that shall we?'' Loki said as he muttered a healing spell to himself and felt his back heal up easily and smirked wickedly at the man who now looked wary. Loki's figure stood still smirking at the man who only looked confused now.

''What are you do- _AHH_!'' The man yelled out in pain as Loki's projection disappeared and his real self stood behind him, his sword's tip was visible through the mans shoulder blade, Darcy gaped ducking her head down, Loki had thrust it all the way through the his shoulder.

Loki's face was evident of satisfaction and a small grin of triumph spread across his face as he walked backwards pulling the man into the cell and pulling out the sword kicking the man in the back as he did so so his body fell down in a spluttering heap.

Loki wasn't done just yet, he grabbed the man up by the collar and threw him into the hard stone walls and laughed with glee as a sickening crunch which had Darcy in flinches sounded from the man's body.

Loki was done with him, for now. He closed and locked the cell's door with a grin and spun around, his grin fading away as he looked at her. She looked frightened, not like before, not like she was frightened of what could happen to her or his reaction to what she had said, but she looked frightened of _him_.

He walked over quickly and un-tied her from the chair pulling her up and placing her close to him he kept his hand on her back as he bent down and retrieved her _''beanie'_' placing it on top of her head smirking slightly, he had doubted he'd be able to do that once he realised they were captured.

Her hair was a-mess and her curls fell this way and that, her lips were as full as ever despite a small amount of blood on them that filled in the small cracks of them, her eyes looked wider than usual even with the makeup she had kept on. He glanced down as she licked her lips nervously, taking away some of the blood. He wanted to remember everything about the Midgardian girl, everything.

Her lips were far too distracting for his liking though. Not yet, Loki, he told himself. He placed his lips on her cheek rubbing his thumb over it in a circle keeping his other hand on her back, not only to support her but because he liked the feeling of it, he liked the feeling of protecting her, he...he loved her.

He looked up quickly in surprise blinking as he thought of the idea, he loved her. A human girl, he loved Darcy Lewis. A grin spread across his face though he pulled her into an embrace and put his chin on hers to keep her from seeing, Odin knows what she'd say if she found out.

''_Mmh_ Loki, what is it?'' She asked, still sounding disoriented and tired especially being muffled by his armor.

''Nothing, I think it's just I feel those butterflies you were speaking of.'' Loki said with a little smirk as she looked up at him and he moved his chin, she frowned for a second in confusion before Loki gasped at something.

''What's wrong?!" She asked looking around, expecting some other person she hated till the ends of the earth to be standing there. But it was just them.

''Someone else is here on Asgard, I can feel them.'' Loki said causing Darcy to raise an eyebrow at his sentence, the way he said it made her want to laugh if it were the time for that.

* * *

''Oh yeah this is definitely normal.'' Bruce Banner said looking around, the whole of Asgard looked like a bomb had hit it. Natasha grinned silently and glanced at Steve Rogers quietly.

''You okay there Cap?'' She asked raising an eyebrow, he looked almost scared which was strange, usually he looked just confused.

''...Not exactly.'' He replied looking in the distance, something tall and blue stood in the middle of a street which they could see through an alleyway.

''I'm on it.'' Hawkeye said already running up to find somewhere to get onto the roof of one of the strange houses, he had enough bows and arrows to last a long time especially with his skills.

They watched him climb up onto the roof kneeling down, Natasha watched him carefully knowing a slip up could cost all of them their lives though she had known him for a long time now, it wasn't like him to make mistakes. He put his hand behind him grabbing a bow and arrow and pulling his elbow back with it, they watched as the arrow flew from their site and into the blue thing that they could see through the alleyway, it's body dropped down with a loud grunt.

They all eyed eachother warily and walked forward cautiously.

* * *

''It seems the Frost Giant's have gone elsewhere.'' Loki said tracing his finger along the fabric of Darcy's beanie subconsciously.

''Maybe they got scared of my knight in shining armor.'' Darcy said sarcastically rolling her eyes and eyeing the clothes he wore, she would admit they made him look very attractive. Loki remained silent as he stopped tracing the beanie and sighed running a hand through his hair.

''You should not be here Darcy.'' Loki murmured causing her to step away from him with hurt.

''No, I mean you should not have to be doing this. Especially with the Frost Giants, a Midgardian's life is endangered even on Midgard, imagine the danger you're in just being here.'' Loki said causing her to bite her lip shrugging.

''Well, I'm here now so, let's go find your brother and get the hell out of here. I'm _hungry_.'' She said pointedly, beginning to walk up the stairs to where the other cells were, Loki shook his head. Only Darcy would be hungry in a matter like this.

He followed her quickly using his speed to maneuver himself in front of her so he would be the first one to be attacked if there were a Frost Giant lurking about. He pulled the sword up in defense as he turned the corner to see his brother, The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif in the same cell.

''Brother! Who was that man?!'' Thor questioned loudly much to Loki's annoyance, he shook his head unlocking the cell as they walked out of it. Surprisingly Thor slung an arm around his brother's shoulder and Loki returned it in a pathetic attempt.

''Did you know that there's a human here with very human ears that hurt like a bitch when someone yells like that.'' Darcy's voice trailed up from behind Loki and she stuck her head from behind his shoulder and quickly moved her way to infront of him looking at the people in front of her.

''Oh...hey.'' Darcy said causing Loki to roll his eyes and tilt his head up.

''Loki! What have you done?!'' Thor asked angrily though nodding at Darcy. ''Lady Darcy''

''Loki you know bringing a human here is against Odin's law without permission. You are putting her in danger even being near her!'' Lady Sif said with disbelieving eyes at the younger Prince's actions once again.

''You think I chose to bring her here?!'' Loki asked incrediously at them.

Fandral meanwhile was glancing up and down Darcy's body which he hadn't really had a chance to in Midgard that day. He grinned at her charmingly and bowed with one hand behind his back and the other on his chest.

''Lady Darcy, well it's a pleasure to meet you dear. Thor and Loki were keeping you all to themselves.''

* * *

_**Thank you sooo much to the reviews you've done! This chapter was a tiny bit longer than usual and I'll probably update pretty quickly because I can't stop writing it haha :). **_


	17. Chapter 17

A silence fell over them as Darcy laughed causing Loki to bite back a grin.

''_They_ aren't allowed to keep me to themselves.'' Darcy said smirking her smirk that endlessly tortured Loki but now it was directed to Fandral, the heart breaker of the group. Many a time had Loki seen Fandral take women into his arms sometimes more than one and most had been relatively respected Asgardian women before they shared a night with the Warrior, they soon became people they had not been.

''Where is mother?'' Loki asked suddenly ignoring the two as he paced the room to the small window to look out, pursing his lips as he saw a few Frost Giant's outside, everything was beggining to look colder.

''We don't know Loki. We need to get Lady Darcy to safety before the Frost Giant's find her.'' Thor said earning a glance from the girl who put a hand up as if asking for permission for something, Thor nodded with confusion at her and she inhaled.

''What if I go out there?'' She asked looking out the window as well, wincing as she felt the stares from all of the Asgardian people.

''Oh, yes. Let us send the only Midgardian here outside on her own, whilst Frost Giant's roam the streets and Palace walls. Good idea, really.'' Loki said rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair sitting down on one of the ledges with a sigh. Oh, what to do.

Darcy scowled at him resisting the urge to flick the obnoxious prince on the head for good measure. She licked her lips and smacked them together to make a strange noise and turned back to the window.

''I meant, why don't I go out there and meet the other Midgardian people out there, wait is that Captain America?!'' Darcy exclaimed pressing her face up to the window, the others looked at eachother with confusion, if it were any other situiation Loki may have sneered at her face being so squashed up but their was no time for that.

''Who is this captain you speak of?'' Sif asked curiously watching the Midgardian girl warily, Darcy turned back to her admiring the girl's long black hair which she would literally kill to have and grinned.

''His, well, his so f-''

''I suggest we don't send you out there.'' Fandral said looking out the window cautiously even to him, these people were strange. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and Darcy resisted to roll her eyes, it was like being in a roomful of stupid Loki's. They all were concerned for the girl's well being and their whole kingdoms's.

Silence rung in the air for no one knew what to say and it became unbearable for Darcy to keep like that, instead while they began to speak again she tried to walk towards the stairs sneakily though her efforts were failing for Loki's arm snaked out and grabbed her wrist painfully pulling her back towards him and putting his mouth behind her ear, looking down at her with a frown.

''What do you think you're doing?'' He questioned, no one had even noticed Darcy's attempt and he loosened his grip as he looked at her pained face, the minimal pain which Midgardian's could endure was just another reason why she should not go out there alone, no less.

''I'm going out there. Obviously they're from S.H.I.E.L.D they can protect me and if Captain America is out there there is no way in hell I'm waiting here when I could be getting an autograph.'' Darcy said gleefully, Loki gave her a scowl shaking his head.

_''For the love of Odin_. Fine, but you are not going out there alone, come along human.'' Loki said walking down the steps quietly, sneakily even. Darcy followed him listening to the other conflict and hearing their voices become quieter and quieter. Once they were back down to where they started Darcy's ocean eyes flickered to the horrible man in the cell, feeling a shiver down her back as she looked at him.

Loki had turned back to look at her and felt his face soften at her expression though his feeling towards the man had not changed at all and even intensified at the frightened look that was placed on Darcy's face, that man would pay dearly.

He continued to walk hearing her follow until her footsteps stopped and a shriek came from her, Loki spun around to face her being held by a Frost Giant from behind, with it's arm around her neck almost lifting her off of the ground, it's eyes shone with amusement within the red of it. Loki noticed the way its fingers were digging into her skin causing her face to become blotched.

Loki exhaled slowly clenching his fists into balls and looking at the Frost Giant with a deadly calmness.

''I suggest you don't do that'' Loki said glancing at Darcy giving her a re assuring look. ''You won't want to live if you do.''

The Frost Giant looked at him with what appeared to be a smirk, though Loki could see the small faint trace of fear that shone in it's eyes.

''What are you to do, _lost prince._ He only wishes for you to suffer, so perhaps killing the only thing you hold precious to your heart that feels the same way will help with that suffering.'' The Frost Giant said and Loki felt his stomach drop and churn over at the thought of her being dead in a matter of seconds, she would be killed right in front of him.

Loki's eyes flickered to the tamed hair of Fandral's who was behind the Frost Giant and Loki breathed a sigh of relief as saw Fandral's sword plunge into the Frost Giant's back making it release Darcy who was shaking either from the cold or the shock of it all he couldn't tell.

''Hello?'' A Midgardian's voice came from the entrance, it echoed around the place and Loki noticed it was one of those American accents that stood out much more than Darcy's.

Darcy gaped as she saw Captain America come into view, she made it no secret she was travelling her eyes up and down his body and looking at his hair with fascination.

''Dude it's you, it's him!'' Darcy said excitedly all but bouncing on her feet, Loki's facial expression soured as the man walked closer to her with a funny grin on his face.

He cleared his throat looking around and to Fandral and Loki with a raised eyebrow, obviously this was the girl that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to take back, he wondered who on Earth was safe in this room.

''Excuse me ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers.'' Captain said causing Darcy to all but melt where she was, she would be lying if she wasn't a fangirl for him, all of those stories she would read.

''Úh- um I'm Darcy Lewis, did S.H.I.E.L.D send you guys here? These Frost Giants are trying to take over his place.'' Darcy said pointing a thumb at Loki who narrowed his eyes at both of them, Loki didn't miss the way she seemed so clumsy around this man either, the blush on her cheeks was meant to be for _him_ and him only.

''I do so believe that you will need to fight with us before you are able to take_ Darcy_ back.'' Loki spoke up icily saying her name, Darcy turned to him frowning running a hand through her hair. A realization hit her as she looked at him, after this, Loki might not be coming back home with her after all.

''You're...you're not coming back? But what about-''

''What about_ us_? Darcy don't_ fret_ I'm sure Rogers here will take care of that.'' Loki spat causing er eyes to widen and taking a step back she looked at him.

''I was going to say what about your punishment but okay, what ever floats your boat I guess.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes as she walked towards the entrance this time Loki's hand didn't stop her and she continued on almost being blinded by the sharp glare of the frost that was coming off of the houses and road, she shivered involuntarily as she felt the cold wrap around her.

Obviously Asgard wasn't what it normally was, she could see the other people from S.H.I.E.L.D outside though she only recognized The Black Widow and Hawkeye roaming the streets and rooftops, she couldn't see any of the other Frost Giant's there, yet.

Darcy bit her lip tightening her beanie around her head tightly, it was absolutely_ freezing_ and the cold air that blew on her wasn't helping that either. Darcy's mind sparked up as she turned around to meet the gaze of everyone, the ones from upstairs had walked down now even Thor. She glanced at all of their weapons with envy and she raised an eyebrow.

''Hey where's my sword?'' Darcy asked curiously looking at all the warrior's and Thor carefully avoiding Loki's gaze.

''Lady Darcy I do not think that is appropriate for a Midgardian wome-''

''Nonsense Thor, just because she is a women does not give her less rights than you men. And she'll need a sword for protection either way, come Darcy we shall find you one near our training area.'' Sif said rolling her eyes and swishing her long black ponytail behind her grinning at Darcy as they began to walk in a different direction.

Darcy was smiling slightly, she liked this Xena girl. The others followed closely behind and they began what they called ''lightly'' jogging which felt more like running to Darcy, she reasoned she was pretty unfit compared to them all.

They made their way to a giant stadium looking thing, except there were no chairs or anything and mats were placed on the floor, Darcy stared at it in awe as Sif went to go fetch one from somewhere behind it and Darcy felt Loki stand beside her, the coolness of him radiating off of himself.

They stood in silence until Sif returned with a small grin carrying 3 different types of swords. She handed one to Darcy warning her to be carefuly and Darcy felt the weight of it in her hand and caused her arm to hurt as soon as she was given it, it weighed her down too much.

Loki's hand snaked out and grabbed the smaller, thinner one with a sharper edged blade and handed it to her carefully, muttering something unintelligiable.

Darcy gaped at it and could actually hold it as she stepped out pretending she was in some movie where she would get to kill people.

''Let's go Mischief.'' Darcy said competitively as he held his own blade in his hand, he looked up at her slightly with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews and follows as always :D, sorry for the late chapter update once again. Please review and tell me what you think :)!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Loki smirked as Darcy flew to the ground again groaning he walked over and offered his hand which she didn't take and got up herself. This was the millionth time he'd defeated her and it was rather boring him.

''We need to be heading along soon and you can't even use a sword correctly.'' He stated rolling his eyes at her as she glared up at him, she smacked her lips together and held the sword stroking it slightly, Loki's eyes widened as he watched her fingers move up and down the metal and he gulped thickly not being able to look away from her fingers and that smirk of hers.

Suddenly she maneuvered herself so she was right in front of him and the tip of the blade was on his chest, she grinned as he looked surprised offering a small pout of wonder.

''Congratulations, you finally did it. Though I'm afraid doing that to the frost giant's won't work with them, attempting to seduce them won't work.'' Loki said watching her pull away her sword and look behind him, before returning to his gaze.

''We'll see, it worked on you, didn't it?'' Darcy questioned with a small grin before brushing past him, Loki ground his teeth and looked behind himself. There were horses just outside the training area, he recognized his black one and he assumed she'd be coming along with him though she was now patting his cooing at it.

Loki ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

''Are you going to just stand there patting it or are you going to allow me to help you onto it.'' Loki asked walking swiftly to her side, she continued patting it shaking her head. She half turned to look at him with a smirk.

''Oh I don't need helping onto it.'' Darcy said which caused Loki's blood to run in all different kinds of directions. Darcy walked over to the other smaller black horse which was beside his own. She hoisted herself up onto it's back and looked at Loki expectantly.

''I know how to ride a horse, prince.'' Darcy hissed holding the reins tightly, of course she knew how to ride one perfectly...when she was eight. Her stomach churned as she watched Loki settle onto his own larger horse and he had a ghost of a stupiud grin on his face.

Darcy pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Was he really staying in Asgard for good? She knew he hated Earth but she also knew he hated facing his family, his planet and all of the people on it. She was so used to people she trusted leaving without proper goodbye's one way or another and another one would probably push her over the edge. The truth is she never belonged. Not with her family, not with Jane and Thor, just absolutely no where. Darcy felt her whole body ache with emotional pain and she felt she could sleep for an eternity, if it wasn't for Loki interrupting her quietly.

''I suppose you are upset...''

''Thanks Captain obvious.'' Darcy said rather loudly making Captain America's eyes look towards her, she sighed as Loki leant back on the horse. She fought the urge to shove his proud ass off of it, he obviously was used to being on a giant horse.

Darcy looked around briefly at the beautiful place realizing she didn't want to stay here and she didn't want to go back home either. Asgard was too...perfect? And Earth was boring now that Darcy had been able to see what Asgard looked like, even with people trying to invade it or whatever they wanted.

''Do you wish to go back now?'' Loki questioned quizically, Darcy was like a puzzle he would never solve.

''No. Don't get your hopes up for me leaving soon, either.'' Darcy said a little more playfully letting a grin escape her lips. She looked at Loki who put his hand on his chest as if touching his heart he opened his mouth to speak.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' He said with a genuine smile which caused those god damned butterflies to erupt in her stomach again, she looked down letting her dark curls cover her blush and grin. This was so unlike her.

''Ah, you might want to tie that up. You never know who might grab it.'' Loki said with a double meaning in there as well as a warning, the Frost Giant's were a lot taller and stronger than her.

She grabbed a hair tie off of her wrist and tied it into a messy bun pouting as a few strands fell down the sides of her face.

They both looked up as they heard the sound of loud footsteps walking their way, Steve Rogers stood in front of them both looking at Darcy determinedly. God...was he hot, Darcy thought biting her cheek to keep from grinning.

''Ma'am you need to come with us.'' Steve said, his voice was cool but controlling. Before Darcy could answer him Loki grabbed hold of her horse's reigns causing it's head to rear up with confusion.

''No Darcy remains with _me.'_' Loki said darkly, almost possessively?

''No offense, sir. But you're in no position to call the orders here.'' The captain commented giving him a glare. Loki scoffed raising his eyebrow questioningly.

''Oh isn't it?_ Isn't it_? This is _my_ realm. I am Prince Loki of Asgard and you say I am in no position to give out orders. You are merely but a soldier. I am Prince Loki and you will address me as such.'' Loki said his green eyes flicking back and forth with emotions and Darcy had never had that many shivers run down her back besides being in bed with guys, but his voice was so commanding and so dominant it made her knees weak.

Loki let go of the reigns watching as Steve walked away shaking his head to report back to his friends. They were not welcome here, Loki decided. He felt immense jealousy and anger at the fact they were here to take Darcy back, she looked out of place...so out of place it almost hurt to look. She was staring after the man as Sif came walking towards them.

''The arrow man says there are only a few Frost Giants outside of the palace, if we can get there before it is too late we may be able to stay there for the night. It is getting dark and it's colder.'' Sif said to the both of them casting a meaningful glance at Darcy after looking at Loki who leaned back thoughtfully.

''Very well, Sif. We'll go there but Darcy will not fight unless necassary.'' Loki confirmed as Sif nodded her head returning to the Midgardian's they began to walk and so did Loki and Darcy's horses as they made them.

''That's no fair, Mischief. You know I could fight better than you.'' Darcy said he gave her a glance and noticed the small pout on her lips.

''Yes, like you so obviously showed me just now.'' Loki said and that was the end of it. Darcy hated silence usually, especially when he was there because it made it extra awkward.

As it became a long silence as they traveled to the beautiful palace she wondered what Jane was doing right now. Or her kitten, or Agent Coulson. She wanted her Ipod.

Sif was right, it was getting colder. Freezingly so and she began to see her breathe in the form of white breathe's in front of her face, it annoyed her that the others weren't even that cold compared to her and Loki began to notice the goosebumps along her pale skin and how she was pulling that beanie so far down her head he feared it would tear at the seams soon.

The palace wasn't too far ahead though for they had been riding for a while now as they had built the prison furthest away from the palace so that if anyone_ were_ to escape the palace would be the last place they would get to.

They came to a corner just before the palace all remained silent for they could see the strange blue markings of two Frost Giants right by them, Loki briefly heard the air catch in Darcy's throat as she looked at them. Loki got off of his horse and leant his arms up to Darcy to help her and she did so hesitantly, afraid she'd make a sound.

Loki noticed in the corner of his eye that Hawkeye had his arrow pointed at one of them seeing as no one else noticed except for Thor and Sif who were up the front Loki knew Darcy would startle when it hit the Frost Giant, he quickly pulled her into the front of him placing his hand over her mouth to muffle the cry that would come out of her mouth when it hit it. She tried to get away from him not realizing what he was doing, he could practically feel her heartbeat fasten in her chest.

'_'Hush._'' Loki whispered in her ear just as the arrow was sent flying into the Frost Giants chest which caused it's body to fly back into the wall with a sickening crunch, a loud whimper escaped Darcy's mouth and Loki thanked the realms he'd muffled it. As the second one went over to investigate what happened another one was sent flying into the back of it's head and this time instead of a sound a warm trickling thing fell onto Loki's fingers. Confused he glanced down to see that there was tears streaming down Darcy's face.

Loki was sick of her mind games always taunting his heart when things like this happened to her, he sometimes wondered if she had magic in her for he rarely felt that way about anyone. Even so, he turned her around letting go of her mouth and wrapping an arm around her waist as she cried silently into his collarbone. He did not really favor seeing the strong willed human like this, the amount of stress that day would have caused any Midgardian to break down.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reviews and follows :D! Starting the next chapter right now :).**


	19. Chapter 19

They moved quickly into the palace's entrance, strangely enough it appeared to be almost empty. Thor and Sif went ahead and searched for any and only came back with about five kills, where had they all gone? Luckily it was warmer in the palace than outside and Darcy immediately started cursing happily. They had all settled in after all it had been a long day for all of them even though for the most part they were used to things like this it was never as extreme.

They had all moved into the room the Warrior's three and Sif favored to lay and sit in when speaking. It was large and had long comfortable chairs and seats to sit on as well as a large window that out looked Asgard. A fire was made by Loki's magic for Darcy as she lay down on one of the longer chairs, Sif had given her blankets and such from her room and everyone sat in silence for a while until Darcy was asleep, they needn't worry her anymore than she already was.

All of the Midgardian's proffered to stay in the room opposite apparently not comfortable with being in the room with the Asgardian's and Loki. Thor, Sif, Darcy, Loki and the Warrior's Three were in the room though Darcy was in a deep sleep now.

''What do you propose we do about her brother? I know you care about her deeply. In Midgard I could tell then you wouldn't like things like this happening to her.'' Thor commented in the silence causing Loki's eyes to snap up from Darcy sleeping form. He sat on the small chair beside her, watching her face look mildly peaceful though it was pressed up against the seat's edge.

''She is not going back with_ them.'_' Loki spat knowing what Thor was thinking.

Fandral and Sif exchanged a glance and Fandral stood up looking out the window then back to the lost prince.

''Loki...I agree she is very beautiful but you simply cannot leave her to the danger of-''

''_What!?_'' Loki asked standing up himself looking at Fandral incrediously.''You think that is the reason I-I...''

''I do not wish to keep her in my company because I want a night of _pleasure_ with her and then tell her afterwards to get out of my bed you ignorant fool! I am not like you, _Fandral_.'' Loki yelled darkly, before Fandral could yell back in rage Darcy stirred in her sleep turning and rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

Loki kept his eyes on Fandral wishing nothing more than to yell some more at the fool. The others were just as confused as Fandral except for Thor, he knew what Loki felt and Loki had fell for the girl a long time ago, Thor believed since that day she stood up to him he had. Darcy was always the one who tried to put sense into him back at Midgard.

''Come along, Darcy We are going to my chambers so you can _sleep_ without fool's assuming things they know _nothing_ about.'' Loki said calmly still looking at Fandral, Darcy didn't question him. She could see the anger in his eyes deepen with each second, she stood up and followed him out offering everyone a small smile before the door shut behind them both.

She followed Loki around corners and stairs before they found their way to a corridor with just two double doors at the end of it, the paint on it was green with intricate details of vines engraved into the wood.

''Take me to your lair, Mischief.'' Darcy snickered as he opened the doors allowing her to step inside before closing them.

He watched her silently as she took his room in, though to her it really did look like a princes room. It was almost half the size of the house on Earth and that was just his room, it had soft carpet-like floors and the whole room was painted a dull green much like his eyes, the four posted bed had a silky black blankets and pillows that looked so comfy to Darcy's sleepy form, there was a small hallway which was his closet which had so many clothes and it opened up to a bathroom in which Darcy could see a long bath that she wanted so badly.

''_Mmm._'' She moaned wishing she could wake up to this everyday. Loki smirked at her.

''Would you like a bath, human?''He questioned noticing her eyes widen and a blush form up from her neck to her cheeks.

''Don't get any ideas, don't feed Fandral's desires.'' Loki said brushing past her noticing the eye roll she gave, he walked into the bathroom and she followed with her hands behind her back. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the bathroom, it was too perfect and beautiful to describe, her eyes glanced at the tub with glee.

''Well, Mischief, I don't really think he's that handsome. He's the man-whore right?'' She asked curiously, watching Loki turn the water on and testing the waters temperature until he felt it was warm enough for her, he quirked his lips into a grin and nodded turning towards her. She was still a great deal smaller than her and she looked up into his eyes.

''Hey...do you have any booze?"

''_Darcy.._.'' Loki chastised, never had he met a girl that acted this way. She gave him a pleading look and his eyes averted to her exposed arms and her neck that had bruises and he knew she had had a needle somewhere on her, he pursed his lips for a long moment feeling horrible and then nodded slowly trying to look at her without her noticing how worried he was for her. She probably was in so much pain.

''You have your bath and when you come out there will be Asgardian liquor waiting for you.'' Loki teased chuckling at her pout.

''But I want it in the bath.'' She whined like a little child, Loki bit his lip from smirking both at the way it had sounded and the way she said it.

''No, you'll pass out drunk or from tiredness. When you get out it'll be there.'' Loki said firmly giving her a small smile before tossing a towel at her and shutting the door behind himself.

He felt the weight of everything he had risked that day bare on his shoulders, he felt his heart drop to his stomach and he ran his hand over his face harshly trying to snap himself out of it. He hadn't felt exactly like this for a while, he hadn't cried since Odin had told him his true parentage. Crying was _so_ weak to him. He could have lost Darcy, he found out she'd been raped, beaten and harassed, Odin and Frigga were missing now, the Frost Giant's had taken over Asgard and the humans had come to take Darcy back to Midgard, take the only thing from him that made him feel like he belonged to someone and something.

He wanted to walk right back into that door and tell her but he knew he couldn't, he also wanted to harm Fandral and he also wished to leave all of these emotions behind. He knew how easy it was for Darcy's heart to just stop one day and soon enough he will have outlived her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out of his room and walked down to the kitchens which were unusually empty, he opened the cabinent and grabbed two bottles of what appeared to be wine, Loki rarely liked to drink. He'd seen what it did to his fool of a brother.

He wondered what it would do to Darcy in just one drink. He gathered two glasses and walked back to his room, as expected Darcy was still bathing and now he could hear her singing something quietly to herself. He smirked and opened a bottle pouring himself a drink, his body ached and he rested on his bed lazily, bringing the cup up to his mouth and drinking it all down. He relished the taste of it and poured another one.

The door finally opened and Darcy emerged, her hair was let out of its bun and it was wet and tumbled around her. Her lip stood out profusely just like her dark hair, she stood rubbing her bruised arm awkwardly watching him. There were no chairs or seats in his room and the only thing to sit on was the floor or the bed, what had gotten into her, why was Darcy Lewis being shy all of a sudden?

Loki looked incredibly hot leaning against the bed like that, it was almost impossible to look away.

''Like something you see?'' Loki asked pressing his thin lips together, a bit of the liquid dribbled off of his chin down his neck. Oh sweet jesus.

''Yeah, that drink in your hands.'' Darcy said quickly, her mind traveled back in time to when she had first stood up to him, if she had not done that where would she be now and more importantly where would he be?

Darcy eyed the bed warily, oh but it looked so comfortable.

Darcy was suddenly jealous of Loki, she had listened to him and knew he was a prince and all but to witness him lay there like that, she realized he really was one, he really went into battles and fought and he really was royalty. Her gaze flickered to his bedside table which held what looked like a silver photo frame, inside it was a picture of himself exactly like he was now, laying on the bed and doing the exact same thing. Darcy gasped as the picture moved along with him.

''It's not a photograph Darcy, nor a ''video'', the frame is enchanted to be chained to my mind and apparently so yours, strange, it must be because of the bond. Anyway, it transfers memories and images and thoughts in your mind when you think about them...if you let your mind slip.'' Loki said with a strange knowledgeable smirk that Darcy was suspicious of.

''Wait, wait! Show me a memory of yours.'' Darcy exclaimed walking over to his bedside and kneeling on her knees looking at the frame in awe. It was like a gif, yet it was too clear for one she thought. The image suddenly transfered and her heart raced at the image, it was of her and he wrapped and entangled in bed sheets with sweat both over their bare backs, Loki's arm lay over her waist while he was half turned to her, they were both asleep in the bed but it was obvious of Darcy's messy hair and their sweaty naked bodies that they had been doing anything but _sleeping. _

_''Loki!'' _Darcy exclaimed as the image finally transferred into one of a blue sky. Loki was chuckling to himself with his tongue out cheekily, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he looked at her.

''As I said, If you let your mind slip...'' He mused sitting up slightly to see the scarlet blush that had swept it's way onto her cheeks.

* * *

''You've had enough of that Darcy, that's enough_mhp.'_' Loki said getting int interrupted as her hand swept over his lips muffling his word.

He noticed how drunk she was, far too drunk. He had underestimated how the alcohol would affect her Midgardian standards, her eyes were glazed over and they held some sort of excitement that both enticed him and worried him deeply, he himself had only had a few sips before she had taken all of it. She was sitting cross legged on his silk sheet bed taking another swig of the second bottle of Asgardian drink, licking her lips and giggling drunkenly.

He let a quiet gasp escape his lips as he felt a weight ontop of himself, Darcy basically straddled him with a smirk. She dug her finger into his chest and then lightly trailed it all the way down to his stomach raising her eyebrow with a smirk. Her entangled hair was falling onto his cheeks as she brushed her chin along his neck blowing on his ear slightly before moving her lips.

''You know Lokiii, hah, I think that ''thought'' in that photo frame over there could turn into a _memory_.'' She whispered barely audibly, her words were slurred though and her breathe was plagued with the drink. Loki smirked glad he would remember this to show to her tomorrow.

''Loki.'' She sighed with lust, Loki pursed his lips harshly trying to contain himself. She was drunk, she was not thinking clearly. Thor had reminded him that people do not think straight when they were drunk...Thor had also demonstrated that on many occasions.

Loki glanced at her from a moment making sure he could show the memory to her tommorow for entertainment and grabbed both her arms in one wrist pulling her underneath him and leaning her hands up to the bed's board, she giggled obviously thinking differently than him...or maybe not so. He gently placed a kiss on her lips relishing the feeling of her lips on his for a brief moment before murmuring a small enchantment.

'_'Sleep,_ Darcy.'' He said just as she immediately went lack in his arms, he pursed his lips.

Why does she play these mind games with him?

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews/fave's/follows, hope you liked this one :).**_


	20. Chapter 20

Darcy woke up with a gasp as soft yet piercing glare suddenly flooded through her eyelids, erupting whatever dream she was having. She groaned as she felt the weight of a headache just underneath her forehead and turned from the light pulling the blanket over her head softly. Hell, what had even happened last night, what had she said to all of them and to Loki.

_**Loki.**_

Darcy's eyes widened and she threw the blanket back remembering where she was, she realized she had slept in Loki's room and in his bed. She turned her head to see that the bathroom was empty and so was the room, she sighed laying back down and turning spreading out her body onto the soft mattress of the bed, man she wished Earth had beds like these. She wondered what it was made out of just before she froze as she felt something cold and hard touch her skin as she moved her arm slightly.

Her heart stopped for a moment until she looked beside her and then her heart stopped a little more.

Loki, the Prince of Asgard and the royal pain in the butt was sleeping beside her.

She couldn't help but stare. His pale face was wiped away from any stress or anger and was replaced with a peaceful pout, his long nose was pointed slightly upright and a hand was underneath his cheek propping him, his eyelashes looked longer than ever and they hid his green eyes. His skin was in contrast to his messy black hair, he didn't look like Loki Prince of Asgard then, he just looked like a normal guy. Darcy could hear his breathe with each rise and fall of his chest which was mostly concealed underneath the blanket.

Darcy pursed and licked her lips, she wasn't really used to this. Not since ''he'' had screwed up things for her, she would have one night stands at first to try and regain her mind and old affection for someone, she would not normally wake up with someone beside her like that. She shook her head trying to shake out her thoughts, this wasn't even sex.

Darcy gasped in quietly. She clenched her fists praying to God they hadn't done it last night, that that drink didn't let her become like she used to, she didn't feel sore and she couldn't see any real evidence they had but the fact she was in his bed unnerved her.

'_'Mmph_.'' Loki sighed softly and incomprehensibly, his head tilted up for a moment and then fell back down suddenly his hand landed lazily on her waist pulling her into him, crap, now she was stuck with a tiny inch between his nose and her own.

She watched him fall into a peaceful slumber again and cursed in her mind. They were so close it almost hurt not to kiss his lips. At least fifteen minutes passed like this until she let out a long sigh.

''You think me asleep still?'' A deep husky voice came from beside her, her heart sped up and she opened her eyes to see Loki's own green eyes half open a ghost of a grin on his face.

''Screw you.'' Darcy muttered shoving his cold arm off of her and sitting up putting her knees to her chest. Loki glanced at her for a moment, her dark hair was entangled in this way and that and her lips were even fuller than usual, he pursed his lips.

''You would have last night, had I not been the incredibly humble gentlemen I am.'' Loki said putting a hand to his heart as he said it. Darcy's face fell into confusion as she frowned at him suspiciously.

''What do you mean?'' She questioned as he lent up gesturing at the enchanted frame.

He thought of last night and portrayed everything he saw, right down to details and he made sure she could hear what she had said too. Once it ended Darcy's mouth was wide agape and a blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Silence fell over them as Darcy didn't speak.

''What is this? Darcy Lewis the incredibly loud human doesn't know what to say, I should get you drunk more often.'' Loki said grinning with ease as she ducked her head.

''Is it me or is it really hot in here?'' Darcy asked still blushing violently.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Fandral standing there with a sly grin on his face. Loki cursed under his breathe which ran shivers down Darcy's body, he barely ever said things like that, she bet he thought he was too smart for that.

''Ahah! I knew it!'' Fandral shouted at them, Darcy started shaking her head but Fandral didn't spare her a glance.

''Is she a bit of fun?" Fandral asked Loki mockingly, Darcy watched Loki's gaze go dark and he clenched his teeth.

''Sorry, but I don't really like sharing, unlike you.'' Loki said icily and Fandral glared at him. He cleared his throat and looked at Darcy with a grin taking in her appearance. Loki let out an annoyed sound and he looked up returning his glare.

''Yes well, I'm here to tell you they found your mother. I'm sure she's dying to here of you two and your...adventures.'' Fandral said before shutting the door and leaving.

Loki's eyes lit up slightly at the mention of his mother and glanced at Darcy with a grin.

''Come along.'' He said obviously eager to see her, Darcy felt a small pang of pain as she wondered what it was like for moments like this with parents, she barely remembered what it was like to even see them.

''What? No. I'm not meeting her like this!" Darcy exclaimed, Loki looked agitated and walked around to her bedside and tugged on her arm causing her to stand up and be dragged by him. She started laughing at the hilarity of the situation it was like some cheesy romance comedy film. He paused staring at her.

''What is it?''

''Nothing, nothing.'' She said allowing him to take her out of the room, she supposed he wasn't up to arguing and he looked genuinely happy at the mention of his mother. She felt extremely under dressed especially since she was meeting a queen, she assumed she was kind though since Loki always liked to speak of her in a good way unlike his father or brother.

They made there way to two double doors which looked huge even compared to Loki's. The doors were painted in red and green (ironically) and were high enough to remind Darcy of Hogwarts, surprisingly Loki didn't even bother knocking and just pushed them open with one hand, as soon as they stepped in she realised it was the king's and queen's bedroom or like she would call it house.

It was even nicer than Loki's, it had a huge golden bed in the center of the room, with what she guessed were Asgardian crests on scrolls that were on the walls, there were many of those enchanted photo frames in the room which contained memories from she assumed the Queen and the King, one in particular perked her interest and she went over to it. A chubby green eyed toddler stood in green clothes along with who she assumed was Thor. She picked it up in her hands and looked at it waving it at Loki.

''Was this you? You were so adorable, so was Thor.'' Darcy said with a grin, putting it back down.

''Yes, they were.'' A kind female voice came from behind them, causing both of them to jump.

There stood Loki's well...mother. She was so beautiful, like one of those Queen's out of fairytales. She had caramel colored hair that went to her waist in a braid and a kind smile, she also wore an ankle long dress that flattered her. Darcy took one glance at her and attempted to curtsy as best she could, like she'd done with Thor. To her surprise a harmony of laughter came from both Loki and the Queen, she looked up confused and a little hurt but it melted as the Queen spoke.

''Loki, who is this? There's no need for that dear, not in times like these.'' The Queen asked with a small smile embracing her son causing a smile to lift on Loki's face, they let go and he turned to me clearing his throat.

''Mother, this is Darcy. She is from Midgard...I may need to talk to you privately soon.'' Loki said with the air of a prince, casting a look at Darcy.

''My word! Darcy you are very beautiful! My son is lucky to have you.'' The Queen said with a smile earning one back from Darcy, she liked her. Though Darcy began to shake her head about the Queen's last statement.

''Oh..I apologise, I assumed because of the necklace and her in your chambers that you-''

''Please, Fandral likes to spread lies. She merely was tired so I offered her my bed as I didn't feel comfortable with her not being protected.'' Loki said confidently though it lost some of its confidence as Frigga gave him a smile that said ''I know those are excuses, don't lie.''.

''Loki we will speak later. For now, I believe Darcy shall be dressed into something more appropriate here especially with these Frost Giant's around, she looks quite cold. Come, Darcy, I want to hear about Loki being on Midgard, it must have caused a lot of stress on you, I thank you for being there for him.'' Frigga said to Darcy walking along with her as Frigga watched Darcy begin to animatedly tell her about her son and what had happened, Loki watched after them and pursed his lips, he wanted to tell his mother about why exactly Darcy was here he highly doubted Darcy would be able to tell the truth about her past with anyone.

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews once again always appreciated :). In the next chapter there will be more fighting with the Frost Giants and possibly someone getting badly hurt, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter :D!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Loki decided to see Thor and the others about what they planned to do next. He wasn't used to really participating in conversations with most of them though, but considering Darcy was still there he would need to know everything. If he could have only known all of this were to happen back when it was still Thor's day to become king, he would have never allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard. Darcy did need to go back to Midgard for her own safety but who's to say the Frost Giants wouldn't just go there after they were done with Asgard?

''Loki...you must let her leave. That man with the bow and arrow has looked around and there are far too many of them to ensure her safety, they remain at the prison now.'' Sif said as he walked through walking up to him, he gave her a glance and then looked at the others. They all looked agitated and wary that Darcy was still here.

Of course she was the weakest being on all of Asgard right now and she didn't even have training. Loki had been taught how to fight in battle without magic since he was around eight years old and Darcy wasn't used to any of that, he imagined her with them as they faced all of the Frost Giants and he pursed his thin lips looking down slightly.

He would not be foolish enough to risk Asgard.

He would not be foolish enough to risk Darcy's life either.

Everyone looked up as the double doors opened to the room, revealing the Queen and someone trailing behind her. Loki let out a noise that was far beyond appropriate as he looked over Darcy, she looked even better than she did in that black dress of hers back on Midgard, she now wore a long green and gold embroidered dress that flew to her ankles gracefully, it outlined her admirable curves which many were envious of, it was a very low-cut dress considering it had been his mother who had chosen it for her. The backing of it was loose as Darcy half turned to them a grin on her lips as she looked at Loki, her hair was luckily not tied up and was out in its natural waves which were preferable by Loki. Her plump, full lips were in contrast to her dress and stood out unbelievably so. Loki's fantasies got the better of him and he could just imagine taking that silk dress off of her curvaceous body and doing whatever pleased her, and oh the things he would do.

A blush had formed its way onto Darcy as she looked around unusually quiet. All of the men were admiring her, probably some of them were even imagining the things Loki were, even Sif admitted to herself the witty Midgardian girl was beautiful, regardless of the dress.

Loki placed his hands together and intertwined his own fingers trying to drag his gaze away from her,clearing his throat.

''Mother, do you really think this is the necessary thing to be doing this considering there are Frost Giants roaming the streets, Darcy however doesn't really have the time to be playing dress up.'' Loki said more harshly than he meant to and instantly regretted it as he saw some of the happiness drift from Darcy's eyes.

''Loki! Don't be so rude and let those Frost Giants have their fun while we have ours. Your father has been waiting to meet Darcy after all and he would much like us to make the time we have today to do this and not sit and dread. Obviously we must wait until we hear something from that arrow man and the girl with the fiery hair.'' Frigga chastised, looking at Darcy with a re-assuring smile.

Loki clenched his jaw and sat on the stairs like he had with Thor once and lent down as Frigga excused herself and left Darcy with them.

The Warriors three and Sif all made excuses to leave the room leaving Loki, Thor and Darcy alone.

''Mischief?" Darcy asked walking over and sitting beside him on the step, unfortunately Thor had only just realised he should leave them alone and walked out without a word, muttering something under his breathe.

Loki felt so stressed he didn't answer, he didn't know how long it would be after this that he could see Darcy again. If he made it out alive that is. He shut his eyes and almost instantly he felt something on his mouth.

He opened his eyes widely to find Darcy leaning over and moving her lips against his, he darted his tongue into her mouth and molded into her lips, just as he moved his hand to her waist pulling her on top of him feeling the silk beneath his fingertips.

''I do so fear that if we continue this we may need more than a day until I fight the Frost Giants.'' Loki murmured against her mouth opening his eyes once again to see her basically straddling him and pulling back looking at him, lust covered her eyes yet she smiled with her swollen lips.

''That would be such a shame, wouldn't it _Mischief?_'' Darcy said with that smirk of hers bending back down to place a kiss on his cheek still smirking and stood up about to leave.

''Human, where are you going?'' Loki questioned still feeling where her lips had been moments ago, standing up and straightening his collar and armor. Darcy turned and gave a curtsey.

''Home with Cap', we have _unfinished_ business.'' Darcy said seriously wiggling her tongue in her mouth as she said it, about to turn away before Loki's hand snaked around her wrist his nails digging into her skin accidentally, forgetting how sensitive her skin was considering he was stronger than Midgardians.

''Ow! Relax, relax I'm joking! I'm joking. Loki!" Darcy yelped as his grip got tighter, though he thought he was only holding her not harming her. He looked down and threw her arm away groaning internally as he saw the marks he had left, could he not do anything right?

''Do not joke about that, Darcy, I don't like sharing what's_ mine._'' Loki said darkly, stepping over a very thin line. Darcy bit her lip, she knew there was obviously something between he and herself but she didn't know what it was, she had no idea why she had kissed him before but it had felt good. What he had just told her sent shivers down her back and she wished they had still been in his room.

Darcy let out a nervous laugh as his towering gaze locked with hers.

''Jealous type, much?'' Darcy asked biting her lip. She felt intimidated by him once again, especially since this was his home and he obviously was a real prince, with real royalty and probably girls lining up for him everywhere. Darcy's vision soured at this and she wondered just how many had fan-girled over him.

''Hmm.'' Loki let out a small sound as he began pacing. Darcy quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.

The doors opened to reveal Thor, in all of his armor and looking worried, sweat ran down his face and a long slit along his arm showed something was wrong. Loki walked towards him swiftly, taking a hold of Darcy's arm and prying her back, he quirked an eyebrow.

''What is it?" Loki asked calmly.

''They're here. Just outside the palace, I fear there are far too many of them brother.'' Thor said regrettably, looking at his friend, Darcy, then back up to his brother's calm, deadly face.

''Not backing out now, are we Thor. I do believe it was you who took us to Jotunheim and was willing to face and _slaughter_ _all_ of them.'' Loki snapped, Darcy could practically feel the anger wavering off of his cold frame. A quiet silence followed and Darcy heard shouts from far below, wincing.

Loki looked down at her for a second in that dress of hers and felt his lips twitch downwards, she was scared, now normally he would love to be in this oppurtinty but she wasn't scared of him, she was scared of everyone's fate after a good look at her, taking in every feature he could possibly imagine he swerved his gaze back to his unusually quiet brother.

''Now, Thor, just like old times then.'' Loki scoffed taking out his sword from its holster and grinning madly, he was in need of this. Thor gave him a look before nodding and leaving, closing the doors behind him.

Loki ran a finger and curled it into Darcy's hair smirking slightly before letting go beginning to follow after Thor. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a whimper escape Darcy's throat and that sound was like torture to him, my what had this woman done to him?

''...Darcy.'' Loki said hoarsely turning around to meet a tear stricken Darcy, who may have very well been in shock. Her body shook furiously, she had known how easy it was to lose someone in a second more than most people, sending him out into a field of Frost Giants would only increase it. If his heart ever stopped beating what would she do?

There was nothing left.

Anywhere.

Except _him._

* * *

**Thanks once again for reviews and follows :)! starting next chapter right now :D**


	22. Chapter 22

As Loki rushed and put a hand to her cheek she pouted, clenching her jaw making sure the tears wouldn't spill again.

''Mischief, if you die I'll kill you.'' Darcy confirmed squatting his palm away, his green eyes glinted with uneasiness though he smirked.

''Funny, Darcy. I'm the only one that can kill here. Stay here until I come back'' Loki stated, planting a kiss on her forehead looking her over once more with a smirk before walking out, shutting the door behind himself.

If you _do_ come back, Darcy thought worriedly.

* * *

Loki walked forward to his brother and Lady Sif they were conversing about something important for Sif's eyes shone in determination. Loki stood behind the corner listening in on their conversation like he always did, he was well aware Sif had once fancied him and possibly still did but what they were conversing about for once wasn't about them.

''...Loki, Loki doesn't_ love_ things, Thor! You must know that, not since he learnt of his true parentage. He may take a liking to Darcy and if he does as you say love her then it has already gotten out of hand! She is a _midgardian_, albeit she is quite the character and very beautiful he cannot keep her here! Once this is over she has to return, perhaps if Loki's punishment is still in order he will stay with her for a little while. But being around him is causing her dangers she doesn't even _know_ about.'' Sif's voice echoed into Loki's ears, his expression soured at their subject of conversation.

_Loki doesn't love things._

_She is a Midgardian._

_Dangers she doesn't even know about._

His stomach dropped at that, for they were quite right at least about one thing. She was a Midgardian and she was in danger but did Loki truly love her? He had no idea what love was. He stepped out from the shadows and cleared his throat looking at them placidly.

''Loki...'' Thor sighed hanging his head a little, Sif only gave him a slanted look before walking off attending to Fandral who called her over.

''I..I do not know if I truly love her as I have never been actually in love and I do not wish to express it like you do with Jane. She is like a little animal following your every steps, I prefer Darcy with her lovely insults and thoughts, I wish only to protect her and keep her safe but at the same time I want to yell at her...especially when she speaks to other...people.'' Loki spilled out to his brother, never had he had a moment like this since Odin telling him of his true parentage. He hadn't been the opening up type, he didn't tell Thor of how beautiful she was because anyone could see that, yes, but that wasn't all why he was attracted to her, she was smart, insulting and an observer.

Thor opened his mouth to say something about his brother's outburst but yelling and shouting from just outside the palace doors, Loki's face paled and inhaled.

''Let's go then.'' Loki breathed just as Sif opened the doors and locks to the front of the palace. Loki felt a shudder run through himself as flashes of blue ran past him. Frost Giants. His mouth turned down.

They all stepped out and as if a silent signal had been made hundreds of Frost Giant's were infront of them, red and blue mixed together. Loki glowered at them, his race. He could not believe he was one of them underneath his Asgaridan skin.

Sif went forward first, plunging a sword into whichever Frost Giant was closest, it let out a small scream before it perished. Loki used his magic to send a copy of himself to the back of it all, right behind a few younger looking Frost Giants who quite obviously hadn't been in a battle before. The real Loki charged forwards releasing all his strength onto them as he did so, beheading some as he strode past them grinning from ear to ear, this was_ just_ what he needed.

Screams didn't stop as they continued to battle with them, out of the corner of his eye Loki could see four strong Frost Giants advancing their way to Thor, Loki's heart stopped as he stared mouth wide as a Frost Giant plunged a strange looking thing into Thor's upper stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. Loki could see the consciousness fall from his eyes even when he began to fall down, his blue eyes always locked with Loki's. This was Thor, his brother. The one whom he had spent his entire life beside and all jealousy put aside now, a thick gaping hole made it's way into Loki's heart as he watched Thor drop to the ground.

A loud roar came from Loki as he ran towards them all, coming from behind he sliced the Frost Giant's throat that harmed Thor as the others killed the remaining ones which stood around him, all except one.

''Sif! Keep that one, for questioning, later.'' Loki ordered dropping to his knees beside his brother, blood pooled out from Thor's armor and onto Loki's pale hands as they hovered over Thor's body shakingly.

''Get Thor a healing stone, NOW!'' Loki shouted at everyone, Fandral nodded running to get one. Loki clenched his jaw at the injury that Thor had received, damn Frost Giants. He supposed if Darcy hadn't met him and he hadn't met her he would not be acting this way, like his brother had gotten injured, infact he would probably be gleeful.

Looking around Loki smirked a little at all the bodies that lay around him, good.

Fandral returned with the healing stones and Loki and Fandral helped Thor to his feet taking him to the room in which Darcy was in, it was a slow hurdle up the stairs. Once they reached the room Darcy immediately began to mutter incoherent things bouncing around Thor as they lay him down in the long chair, Thor was now coughing up blood.

Fandral hovered over Thor placing the healing stone just above of Thor's injury letting the magical traits do it's works as the wound cleared up. Loki let out a releaved sigh and spun on his heal to be face to face with Darcy Lewis.

Darcy's eyes seemed to dart back and forth to each one of his eyes with gratefullness, though he was not sure at what. Her ocean eyes soon fell to his arm with a wide mouthed gape.

''Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.'' Loki sighed irritably sitting down lazily on the smaller seat, the amount of stress was doing a number on his head. After a long silent pause his gaze slowly flickered back up to Darcy and he frowned to see her eyes filling with unshed tears, a look he especially hated at that moment, because he thought he was the cause of it. He quite liked the witty Darcy, not the hurt one.

''...Darcy.'' He muttered, she shook her head letting her hair bounce in curls, she still wore that damned dress and after that he would very much like to get rid of it privately.

''N-no you're hurt, look!" She exclaimed placing her hand on his tender shoulder which caused him to gasp in pain, frowning he tried moving it only to be in more pain. He sighed as Darcy began to cry, not so witty after all.

''It's fine, come here,'' Loki ordered shaking his head at her, turning fully to her on the chair as she didn't comply. ''I said come here.''

Darcy then had a flash of familiar emotion in her eyes and she walked over to him, forgetting everyone else was in the room. Loki wiped his hand against his shoulder and felt the wound heal.

''Right-out-of-battle look huh, not bad.'' Darcy said shakily, smirking a little. He did look different compared to what he wore back home, she admitted. Loki raised an eyebrow and allowed her to sit next to him, feeling the warmth of her surround him, even to himself it was chilly outside and his blood was colder than usual. Darcy lay her head against Loki's shoulder as she began to hum one of those nonsense songs she continued to listen to.

After ten minutes or so she began to get restless though Loki's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, he wasn't sleeping. He merely let the memory of her there whilst he still had the chance soak him up, he slowly opened his eyes to see Darcy herself had fallen asleep and was having a nightmare. Apparently during those minutes everyone had left yet neither of them had noticed, Darcy whimpered in her sleep and Loki looked down pursing his thin lips and sighing, laying hid head back against the chair.

He feared what would happen once Odin came back.

* * *

**Thanks so much to reviews and follows, please please please review this one so I have the motivation to update sooner haha, sorry if they're a little later than usual school's a bitch but holidays start in a couple of days :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Darcy awoke to half-blinding sunlight, still in the same ''chair'' she fell asleep in last night, except now a strange weight was beside her. She had fallen asleep at an awkward angle and considering the long couch was wide as well there was a space left, Loki was laying against her his face pressed up to the end of it beside her, his breath tickled her face lightly. His black hair tumbled over his face in short locks and his long nose was pressing against her own.

His arm and side was also laying on top of her own and she could barely move it, her whole arm had pins and needles and it was numb like never before. She tried to maneuver her hand from underneath him with her other and froze as she accidently touched his ''area'', snapping her head up to see his eyes widen and then flash with amusement and he threw his head back chuckling loudly.

''Good morning to you too.'' His sleepy, husky voice said through chuckles. Green eyes founds hers and she rolled her own, shoving him gently.

''Loki get off, it hurts.'' Darcy whined noisily, she still felt so drained and tired, she cursed herself as he thrusted his waist up so her arm could be free, show off. Darcy moved her arm around whimpering as she began to feel it once more, Loki's hand snaked up and grabbed her wrist then run his thumb along the edge of her hand lazily.

They lay there in silence for a moment and Darcy thought about how strange it was, she was on a whole other planet with a God. Shaking her head she let her eyelids flutter closed moments later Loki's space was empty and she fell to the back of the seat, opening her eyes she saw he was staring down and looking at her with mischief glinting in his eyes. If only she had been there from the beginning...

''Mortal women are usually the ones trying to get the men up, are they not?'' He asked his voice less sleepy and more lively, she rolled her eyes.

''Right yeah, well this ''mortal women'' wants her sleep.'' She answered back, turning her head away from him and into the seat's back grinning. Truthfully she was tired, either from plain sleep deprivation or stress she didn't know, of course Asgard was probably a whole lot different.

Cold hands wrapped around around her waist pulling her off of the chair easily making her stand up. Loki turned her and put two fingers to her chin with a growing smirk, lifting her chin up as he knelt down a little and placed his lips on her own softly. Darcy was still half asleep and barely registered what was happening, Loki eyed her as she seemed to sway slightly and took note of the dark circles underneath her eyes that weren't there a few days ago. Pursing his lips, he took it as yet another reminder that they weren't the same at all, and that she was always going to be vulnerable.

He gave her a gentle push and she lay on the couch her eyelids were fluttering open and shut, he ran a hand through her tangled locks.

''Sleep, Darcy.'' He murmured and just like that she fell asleep once again.

Luckily the others had left last night and were looking around Asgard, he shut the door behind himself and let her sleep heading towards his mother's room he heard a familiar, intimidating voice.

Odin.

So he had awakened from the Odinsleep He lingered outside the doors trying to listen into there conversation, he was worried what the outcome would be.

''Loki.'' His raspy voice said from inside as the doors opened to reveal him, pursing his lips he brought himself not to look into Frigga or Odin's eye and became particularly interested in the floor.

He remained silent, he never thought Odin would wake up, let alone see him do this. He worried if he would be punished for basically keeping Darcy here selfishly instead of sending her back home, as well as leaving Earth which was also his punishment for his treason.

''The girl must return home at once, as well as you.'' Odin spoke forcefully, Loki frowned his nose scrunched up as he looked at who he once assumed was his father.

''What?'' Loki asked sharply.

''This mortal women...you care deeply for her, perhaps more than Thor does Jane. Your punishment is still in order Loki.'' Odin said, Loki wasn't quite sure which he wanted, to stay in Asgard or go to Midgard, though he wouldn't be able to just forget about Darcy, especially when she was still in danger.

Loki still had hatred and resentment from the man in front of him but he nodded, catching the small smile that played it's way onto his mother's lips, so of course she had something to do with this she obviously took a liking to Darcy.

''Thor and the other Midgardian's have returned to Midgard already to check on Lady Jane, I suggest you leave with the woman now.'' Odin said and just like that he turned around and proceeded into his chambers shutting the door behind himself.

Glee ran through Loki's body, Darcy obviously wasn't taking to Asgard kindly as she was beginning to get ill, Frigga ran towards him and encaptured him in an embrace which he returned. Loki loved Frigga dearly and was still happy to call her his mother, she had been nothing but kind to him his whole life and didn't seem to pick favourites unlike Odin.

''Go along, Loki. Take care of her, she's good for you.'' Frigga whispered as she let him go and he gave her a smirk and left heading to the room.

He entered the room with a giant grin which instantly dropped as he saw who else was in there.

''Fandral.'' Loki snapped, waking towards him agressively, he was sitting beside Darcy who was now awake though she still looked tired. Of course Fandral had bedded many women even mortals before, he flirted his way with them and then had a night with them before leaving the morning after, Loki didn't like the thought of Darcy being alone in the same room as him at all.

The blonde man looked up with a grin as he laughed heartedly at whatever Darcy had been telling him.

''Lady Darcy was just telling me about her teenage years, how absurd, I was telling her about mine as well.'' Fandral said combing a hand through his blonde hair glancing at Darcy, his eyes lingering just a little too much on her chest area. Loki grit his teeth and shook his head.

''Yes, well, I'm sure the purpose of visiting her wasn't to just talk had I not walked in.'' Loki snapped eyeing Fandral, they were sitting too close and his legs were brushing against her own, jealousy would be the end of Loki. Darcy groaned and stood up stretching, Loki's eyes never left Fandral's which were skimming over Darcy's body in that dress of hers.

''Darcy, go change into your old clothes, we are going back to Midgard today, the others have left to Midgard already.'' Loki said watching her as she bit her lip before looking into his green eyes and nodding, leaving the room muttering something about ''boys''.

A thick silence fell over the room as Loki continued to stare Fandral down.

''Honestly Loki, afraid you're going to lose her to me?'' Fandral scoffed in a joke, rolling his blue eyes standing up to face Loki's tall frame. Loki gave him a sadistic smirk and narrowed his eyes.

''She doesn't prefer whorish scum like you.'' Loki growled, just about ready to pound his fist into the man's ''handsome'' face. Surprise ran through the other man's eyes and looked up at Loki raising an eyebrow, some secret he knew about.

''No? She has told you of her teenage years, has she not?" Fandral questioned just as the door opened again, Loki didn't bother turning around he was still looking at the knowledge that seemed to run in Fandral's eyes, teenage years...?

Fandral brushed past him extending a hand to Darcy and kissing the top of her's, smiling brightly and bowing.

''Best wishes to you, lovely Darcy.'' Fandral said as she awkwardly curtsied back with a smile as he left shutting the doors behind him smugly.

Darcy grinned as the door shut, as much as she liked being in that dress she liked her ''human'' clothes more. She couldn't wait to get back home and watch TV all day, how did they survive living like this? She thought Earth might be a little ugly considering she'd just been in what looked like heaven but she shrugged it off, plus she wanted to know if Jane was alright.

''Can we go now?'' Darcy whined from behind him, he spun around with a slightly distant look in his eyes but a grin escaped his lips.

He took her her arm and escorted her out of the palace much like he would escort any woman, except now he didn't want to let go at all as he looked at her, her trademark smirk placed on her lips as they walked, Loki knew of many passageways that entered Midgard and found his one right near the prison, finally. He led her behind it and pointed to the wall of it, muttering a few strange words Darcy couldn't comprehend and suddenly the wall began to dissolve and it was nothing but a black endless hole.

''This better not be like Alice in Wonderland.'' Darcy muttered but before Loki could ask what she was talking about she ran through it eagerly, grabbing his hand as they both stepped in and just like that the world darkened around them and they couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly light seemed to appear at the end of it beaming them forward and soon they found themselves falling and falling, Loki had done this several times though hadn't stayed in Midgard longer than a minute and he remembered the fall, how it hurt him even so and grabbed Darcy before they hit the end and pulled her into him his chin resting on her head.

'_'Ouff_.'' A strange sound came from Loki as they hit the harsh ground of Midgard, with his back first and Darcy ontop of him clinging onto him for dear life. He could see her faintly in the moon light and saw the change in her eyes as she looked around, turning back to him with an exasperated look.

''Really? You freaking dropped us into the middle of a field God knows where.'' She exclaimed getting off of him and standing up to look around worriedly, Loki had taken hold of her beanie when he had grabbed her and he returned it to her watching Darcy place it on her head firmly as if keeping safe from whatever she thought was out there. Rolling his eyes and standing up he sighed at her ignoarance, he was a great deal taller than her and could see passed the overgrown plants to a road and a lamplight.

He felt like a bit of Mischief and played his best afraid face to her which caused her pale face to drain even more so.

''I'm afraid we are in the middle of nowhere.'' He lied, keeping his eyes wide and his lips apart, watching her own eyes widen and goosebumps appear on her skin.

_''What?_! Are you freaking serious? We could be in some Hellhole and there could be creeps everywhere! And-'' Her rambling was cut off by Loki's hysterical laughing echoing around her, she gaped at him feeling her heart ease considerably both at his assurance and his laughing which made her melt inside.

''Just a bit of fun, really. Be glad the road is only over there.'' Loki said with a charming grin half looking at her, she groaned hanging her head in embarassment and tiredness.

Looking back at her Loki could tell being back on Midgard held a lot more fun to follow.

* * *

_**Thanks to reviews, follows and fave's :D, please do the same to this chapter and I hope I'm portraying Darcy's character alright :). **_


	24. Chapter 24

Luckily a kind old farmer had offered them a ride back to the house, which ended up only being an hours drive, it turned out ''the middle of nowhere'' wasn't exactly the right way to put it.

As soon as they arrived Darcy ran out of the car and into the unlocked house, finding Jane sitting with Thor in the kitchen chatting quietly. She'd never been so happy to see Jane and gave her a hug around the back like a clingy little sister.

''Darcy! I can't believe that bastard did that to you, he just left me here. Are you alright you're bleeding?'' Jane's voice said as Darcy sat down in the chair opposite her hearing Loki slip into the house shutting the door behind himself, he frowned looking at the blood that was trickling down her right arm and out of her sleeve he hadn't noticed it before, although to be fair Darcy would not stop talking to the ''kindly'' old man who he strongly disliked as he would stare at Darcy's breasts as she spoke almost driving the vehicle off of the rode. Sitting in the backseat by himself wasn't exactly fun.

''Did you get cut by something, human?'' He asked walking towards her and pushing up her sleeve to reveal a deep slit on her forearm.

''Maybe it was just travelling here or something, or a twig on the ground snapped when we landed on it, I'll just go put a bandage on it.'' Darcy said frowning as well, watching as Loki's knowing eyes watched her carefully, he knew she was lying. He noticed when she spoke she averred her eyes and babbled on suspiciously and watched her retreating figure go up the stairs.

Turning back to Thor and Jane he felt a string of jealousy (and disgust) hit him square in the chest as they smiled at each other lovingly and seemed to have a normal conversation. Somehow, he didn't think Darcy would ever be like that, he briefly wondered what it would be like if she worshiped him as much as anyone would a prince but it didn't seem normal to think of her like that, like some sort of fool.

He silently walked up the stairs as he could tell Thor and Jane were far beyond the means of flirtation, running his hand along the stairs cool ledge he looked down slowly, the weight of what had happened to Darcy was settling into his mind, how could anyone be so _cruel_ and horrid to their ''_lover_''? He had assumed at an early age that he would most likely find no one that really suited his fancy for marriage and in the end he would be betrothed to someone and be forced into a loveless marriage that was merely based on lust and a need to reproduce. Though he knew things were much different on Midgard, they were so controlled by emotions that they would do the unthinkable to get them to stop, he didn't like knowing the fact somebody whom Darcy had probably considered to marry had hurt her in every way possible for his own pride. _'You never treat a lady like_ that.' Frigga would say to him when he was younger, when she saw men slap around women and he had no intentions of it.

Shuddering that thought away he noticed the bathroom door was open and light flooded outward into the hallway, he peered in to see Darcy fixing those glasses of hers on her face trailed with tears. This would be the normal thing for anyone to do in this current situation, after all Midgardian's rarely faced this kind of stress. He lent against the door frame hearing Jane's giggling coming from their bedroom, hearing Darcy yawn he turned his head to hers and watched her silently. She hadn't seemed to notice him in the reflection of the mirror and if she had she didn't say a thing.

Turning around she didn't look surprised or even startled that he was there, she blinked behind her lenses and offered one of her smirks.

''What are you doing creeping up like that, Mischief? You know I could have tasered _you_.'' She drawled pouting slightly and sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he slowly sat beside her his eyes remaining on her. He inclined his head, frowning.

''Tasered?''

''Oh yeah. I tasered your brother, twice.'' She added, seeming proud at whatever she was speaking about. Loki still didn't understand and for a moment his blood ran colder than ice, he had briefly thought it was a Midgardian term for something dirty but forgot it when she laughed at his expression.

''It means I bzzed him with a taser, it's like...electricity or a pretty mean shock.'' She explained with a triumphant grin, running a hand through her hair.

Loki chuckled at her explanation.

''I wish I had been there, human.'' He said watching her with amusement, just another reason why he took a liking to her. Darcy's eyes suddenly widened and her lips broke out into a smile, running her tongue along her teeth excitedly she stood up pulling him up with her and running into her room a little down the hall. He followed her shutting the door behind him, watching as she lifted just about everything in her room to find her precious, precious item.

''Ipod!'' She exclaimed with a grin, turning the device on. He watched her for a moment longer, contemplating everything that had happened and gingerly took it out of her hands to her dissapointment. The only light that shone in the small room was the streetlight from outside her window, illuminating her features. She could see the seriousness in his green eyes and she raised an eyebrow as he loomed over her on the bed, wrapping one of her strands around his finger closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them with a tiny grin. At first Darcy thought to say some witty thing to him but she stopped herself as he placed his forehead to her own.

''Do you have any idea...'' He muttered his voice husky, Darcy felt his cool breathe against her nose as he did so. She frowned from beneath him waiting for him to continue but he pulled away rolling so that his back faced the wall, she poked him in his ribs giving him an annoyed look.

''This is _my_ bed.''

''Not anymore.'' He replied quietly, as she lay down he wrapped his arm around her, snaking his hand up her shirt and tapping them in a slow rhythm on her back. He felt her fall asleep against him once again and shut his own eyes listening to her soft breathe's. Strange was all he could think before him himself fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sunlight pierced the room earlier than either of them were expecting. Darcy woke up first though she nearly had a heart attack waking up next to him, slipping out of bed she walked to the bathroom with a new set of clothes shutting the door.

Her new outfit was a little different than usual, sort of. She now wore an accidentally revealing black singlet with a skull in the middle of it, with long skinny jeans, boots and a cropped leather jacket. Wearing black made her feel bad ass, but she wouldn't admit that. Darcy hadn't felt good about herself for a while now so she applied makeup and curled her hair a lot more than usual. She was in a good mood and she decided she wanted to go out, after all being stuck in Asgard was making her feel sick, not that it wasn't beautiful just under the circumstances.

She practically ran to the kitchen to see Jane already there.

''Darcy! Hey. Thor and I are going to the movies, do you wanna come?'' Jane asked, Darcy decided not to comment that she wouldn't even be inviting her if it wasn't for the fact Darcy had almost been killed a few days before.

''Yeah sure, what are we gonna' see?''

''Is Mr mysterious going to go as well? And I don't know, you pick.'' Jane said shrugging, she'd raised her eyebrows when she'd said ''mr mysterious.'' It always amused Darcy how Jane and Thor_ thought_ they were funny.

''Cool and I'll ask Loki when he wakes up.'' Darcy said, trying not to laugh at the fact that Loki was basically a real-life alien and was going to go to the cinemas to watch something around humans. He'd probably view it as some type of torture.

''Ask me what?'' Speak of the devil. Loki was at the top of the stairs, his hair set out in fifteen sorts of places and he had that morning after look which caused her to blush furiously. Ducking her head she grabbed the paper before he could take it and went to the section where they showed the movies on, sitting on a chair and propping her legs up by putting them on the table.

''Movie time for the Asgardian. We're gonna go to the cinema, want to join the club?" Darcy asked nonchalantly gluing her eyes to the paper instead of looking at him. She heard him sit beside her and tap his fingers on the glass.

''Yes, I suppose.'' Loki drawled stopping his tapping and suddenly taking away the paper from Darcy smirking slightly at her mouth agape, she crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

''I'm not watching another of those cheesy romance stories, let's go see Oblivion or something.'' Darcy muttered just as Thor walked out of the room, shirtless. As per usual Darcy couldn't help but stare just like any other straight girl couldn't. Not many men had figures remotely like _that _at least that Darcy had seen. Loki suddenly cleared his throat, glancing at Darcy hastily.

''I believe that show you like is on right now isn't it?'' He questioned remembering her talk about it considerably a lot. She looked at the time and nodded.

''Good thinking, prince.''

* * *

_**Not really happy with this chapter but I hope it was alright I promise the next to be a bit more ecitign and Loki getting into some awkward situiations, please review :)!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Darcy had fallen asleep listening to one of her bands on her Ipod completely forgetting about Supernatural being played on the TV. The house was much quieter without her awake and conscious and Loki found himself bored of watching Jane and Thor ogle each other like teenage lovestruck's. The yells and shouts from the TV made him wonder how Darcy was still asleep during it though he knew she had a slight obsession with the shows that played on that television, so she was most likely used to it.

The dreaded cat that he hated with a passion was curled up on the seat beside Darcy's where he would normally sit. He found himself rather missing Asgard despite his own race's change on it, once the thick polluted ridden air of Midgard started to catch up with himself he daydreamed of being in Asgard's fine garden's or ruins. After about half an hour of meaningless little conversation with anyone or anything he realized he was bored; in need of some mischief.

And what better than to do Mischief with taking Darcy along with him. Once Thor and Jane were once again in bed despite it being midday he made his way to behind the couch and glanced at Darcy for a bit, startled at how calm she looked. He lightly moved her arm in hopes of waking her up, he couldn't be too loud or Jane and Thor may come to investigate what they were doing. After around 20 seconds of waiting for Darcy to awaken he began to grow impatient.

''Wake up.'' Loki hissed loudly causing her to open her eyes widely and look at him with fright. Her mascara smeared lightly just underneath her eyes and her skin slightly paler than usual he wondered if it had been a good idea, her in a bad mood could never be good.

''Oh, God. What do you want? I was having an awesome dream where-''

''Hush. How do you feel about doing some mischief?'' He questioned realizing just how bored he was, she eyed him skeptically and sat up, he tried his best to ignore her very low singlet or they probably would do a lot more than mischief.

''Where?'' Darcy asked with a smirk, standing up seeing that Thor and Jane weren't thee, figures. He watched her hair fall over her left eye slightly, how the dark brown strands were in contrast to her pale smooth skin.

''Take us to someplace with lot's of Midgardian's, but not somewhere where it's too busy and small.'' He said, he pursed his lips a little as soon as he'd said it, it had sounded more like an order and a demand rather than a conversation. Darcy raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow up at him for a second before nodding slowly with a smirk.

''Okay the lake it is. By the way you might wanna tone down with the Prince-y stuff, It's kinda hot but kinda weird too. Oh and I'm bringing my Ipod!'' Darcy exclaimed with a grin before making her way up the stairs with her beloved Ipod and going into the bathroom.

Somehow the word ''hot'' meant attractive in Midgard terms, he remembered Darcy telling him that when they had passed a few posters of people, whilst Darcy called them hot. It didn't make sense to him, hot was just a temperature, but that was just another Midgardian saying he didn't comprehend.

Clenching his hands in front of himself, he could feel the magic within himself. It was still only limited, as Odin had taken his powers away silently as he'd seen him last, but it was enough to do a little mischief. Running a hand through his hair he pursed his lips, it was beginning to get longer than he would have liked, he quite liked it the length it was before he'd sent the Frost Giant's into Asgard on his brother's big day. Apparently hair grew quicker on Midgard.

Hearing Darcy's footsteps on the stairs he turned to her, his gaze softening, her eyes still held a haunted look in them.

''I believe I need a...what do you call them? Haircut? Usually I could use my magic, but well, it's limited as of now.'' Loki began to say looking pointedly at the floor as she made her way to the door muttering something about 'stupid alien' and entering the car. Loki took a deep breath in, he wondered how Darcy hadn't really spoken much about what had happened or even in her past, perhaps mortals liked to do those idiotic things. In Asgard, when something horrible happened they would celebrate that it was in the past and had giant feasts and dances, not that Loki liked to really participate in them.

He walked out to the car and entered it shutting the door harshly. He quietly glanced over and noticed the small trickles of tears that had dried against Darcy's skin like snake tracks, he also noticed she had changed her clothes into a silk green top and rather short pants, revealing her long slender legs. The green set off her alabaster skin much like the Asgardian dress she had worn.

''Buy more green clothes.'' He murmured as the car began to speed up, Darcy gave him an eyebrow raised.

''Yes, your highness.'' Darcy scoffed sarcastically.

Loki set back into the seat and rolled his eyes peering out the window for what seemed like centuries, he pondered what was happening on Asgard until the car abruptedly stopped. He noticed they were at a lake like Darcy had said and both got out of the car, the lake was in the middle of the complex and was surrounded by mini bridge rails and the cement pavement which went around it, there was one of those playground things little Midgardian children played on and was occupied, there were seats here and there and a few couples walked or sat eating and speaking. He narrowed his eyes, this was all so _human_.

''So...what'd you wanna do?'' Darcy asked, a smile had played it's way on her lips as she gazed at the lake. He was reminded of how young she really was, still full of optimistic dreams despite what happened to her. He reminded himself not to think of it, but she really didn't have that much longer left with him in every meaning of the word, he would most likely be heading back to Asgard sooner or later and if she did end up living for another 40 plus years, it still was such a short time in Loki's mind, he himself being centuries old already.

''...Loki?'' Her voice cut his thoughts off and he looked at her sharply, clenching his fists together for a moment.

''Mmm...how about this?'' He questioned, conjuring the magic within his fingers and using what was left of it at it's very limit and produce a large black snake and controlled it maneuvering it towards the infatuated couple which sat on the children's swings gazing at each other with pathetic ''love''. He watched as there eyes became filled with dread as it slithered it's way towards them, the girl screaming in fright tears spilling from her eyes, perhaps humans let there phobias in the way too.

''Stop it, Loki, stop!'' Darcy shouted grabbing his cold hand which was half pointed at the couple who seemed to frozen to move until Loki made it slither away back into the long grass which he would retrieve, Loki frowned at Darcy and watched her as she stared at him in disbelief.

''I didn't take Miss Darcy as much of a-''

''Shut up. Just shut up. Don't you realize how scared she is?! It almost bit her!'' Darcy shouted loudly, by now half of the lake's occupants had left out of fear of the giant snake trying to get their kids away from the danger.

He knew she was merely over-reacting, but why? He stood silently enduring her never-ending chastisizing and watched her as the anger seemed to build up in her ocean-color eyes. She through a hand roughly in her own hair and pulled on the strands harshly, most likely trying to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling. He assumed this was the shock of everything that had happened catching up. As he watched her, he felt his stomach churn and it was an unpleasant feeling, without a second thought he moved towards her quickly tugging her hand off of her hair and placing it in his own hand folding it into a fist inside of his own. He gently pushed her back against a tree behind them releasing her hand, a look of hopelessness seemed to wash its way onto Darcy's features and before he knew it she grabbed him in a fierce hug sobbing into his chest. He felt her warmth around him as she held him, he placed his head ontop of her own, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling to say the least.

He ran a hand through her soft curls and tangles, he wondered if that was what he had looked like when his father had finally told him what he was and how no one had been there to help him or enlighten him. A twinge of pain ran through him as he imagined if he had really stayed in Asgard leaving Darcy to be in this...state.

'' How romantic.'' A monotone voice said from behind them causing them to break apart instantly, Loki turned and peered at the man in front of them.

It was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, someone neither of them were up to dealing with that day.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to update I've been away for a while. This chapter was basically just trying to put more emotions in, especially Darcy's, the next chapters will be longer and more eventful. Thanks so much to reviews and btw I don't think I'll be finishing this too soon if I end up ending it, there will probably be a sequel :) Please review :)!**_


	26. Chapter 26

They both stared at the agent who looked at them with rather dead eyes, they were a strange silvery-grey, he was almost as tall as Loki and built almost like Thor but not as buff, he had dark brown short hair and a strong jaw, Darcy felt a wave of worry rush through her, he was only around his late twenties but he looked like he could do some serious damage to just about anyone. He wore the classic S.H.I.E.L.D dark outfit, looking out of place at the mildly happy lake place.

Darcy tried to ignore the fact she had broken down in front of someone who knew just about everything about her and had even hugged him. She reasoned she probably looked like some red faced monster at that point but decided to ignore it as she stood beside Loki feeling the tension between them, though she was fixated on the agent.

''S.H.I.E.L.D has sent me as a...bodyguard if you like for you, Miss Lewis.'' The man said, his voice was smooth and rich, but it also sounded intimidating and dominant. She gaped at his words and started shaking her head.

''No way...you're actually hired to protect me?'' Darcy asked wiping away the wetness on her face, too fixated in what was happening to care.

''No. I'm hired to protect anyone who S.H.I.E.L.D needs protecting, in this case it's you. I've already spoken with Miss Foster and Thor. I'll be staying at your home and I am not to let you out of my site unless necessary.''He said forcefully, keeping his body straight and unnervingly motionless.

Darcy stared at properly looked at him now and she saw the faint traces of scars that ran along the top of his eyebrow and down his left cheek and looked away quickly.

''Your job's going to be boring...'' Darcy mused licking her dry lips and trying to laugh but it came out as a small choking noise, she wanted something to drink. Not to her surprise the man only blinked back blankly and moved his eyes to Loki who admittedly was standing closer than an average friend would, however he had been hugging way to closely than any friend would and the man had already seen that.

''My name's Agent Taylor.'' He replied back about 30 seconds later, returning his glance to Darcy. She wanted to shrink away from his eyes as they held hers. What had happened to him?

''Oh, well, what's your first name? No offense I don't wanna' call you 'agent' and we are gonna' head home now so...'' Darcy trailed off glancing at Loki who looked like he was assessing Agent Taylor up, looking for danger which was ironic considering he probably was the danger to her.

''No, Miss Lewis. Just Agent Taylor is fine.'' Agent Taylor replied curtly. He obviously wasn't that happy to be there, although she couldn't really tell his emotions considering there were none on his face. Agent Taylor's silver-grey eyes glanced at Loki again with a little discomfort, apparently S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't used to dealing with God's of Mischief before, Darcy looked at both of them with a tiny grin on her face noticing the tense between them.

''I'll travel in my own car behind you.'' Agent Taylor said nodding and stepped out further into the sunlight revealing a few more light scars on his arms and legs as he turned and jogged to his car looking about for any kind of dangers, Darcy let out a long whistle and frowned.

''I wonder how he got those scars.'' Darcy mused to try and fill the silence she felt was coming. After all, what was she supposed to say after that breakdown of hers. She glanced up at Loki just as he slanted his green eyes towards her, a twitch of his mouth suggested he was fighting hard not to smile or grin at whatever he was thinking about but of course being Loki he tried to appear cold.

She shook her head and began to walk to her car feeling the headache that was beginning to appear as she had finished crying and now was in the sun, the strain. For some reason she felt a lot sicker than that though, ever since they'd been back she'd felt strange and light-headed and felt like she was about to vomit every 5 seconds, as if the effects of Asgard had left her body craving the air of it more. But that couldn't be it could it?

Darcy buckled up as Loki did as well.

''Loki?'' He turned to her almost immediately his eyes spinning with emotions, ''Did you...do you feel sick when you got here? And not from Midgardian's stupidness'' She said shaking her head, fixing her shirt so she could avert her eyes from him. When he looked at her like that, with wisdom she felt incredibly young and naive.

Loki raised a brow at her before shaking his head.

''No...not much. I only have been here a few times, but mostly I have just acted poorly to the air, it's polluted here beyond reason but visiting Asgard fixed me. Why?''

Darcy pursed her lips nodding cautiously before turning her attention to the rode driving out of the Lake's car space.

''Just wondering, Mischief.''

* * *

It wasn't long before they got back and when they had, Jane had taken Agent Taylor to the Guest Room to show him where he'd be sleeping. It was the last room down the long hallway where Darcy and Loki slept.

Loki and Darcy were sprawled out on the living room floor, Darcy was trying to teach him how to play the Wii. Apparently he thought it was one of the strangest things he'd ever encountered and said that it was pathetic but that was only because Darcy could play it better than him.

''NO! You have to shoot the zombies with the 2 button or they'll kill us!'' Darcy exclaimed hitting her Wii remote button violently, loud firing sounds came from the game just as Loki discarded the Wii remote into Darcy's lap with agitation shaking his head and leaning back against the front of the couch watching the screen. To his surprise Darcy had taken both remotes and was now playing for the both of them, ugly zombies seemed to disappear just as a title came up saying ''Won!''.

''Take that!" Darcy yelled with a wide smile laughing as she turned the Wii off.

''You humans think of many strange things for entertainment.'' Loki commented looking at the other games with strange looking cover's.

''Yeah well, what else are we supposed to come up with?'' Darcy asked pulling on her beanie that was laying on the couch, it was getting colder now. Loki stared at her and cursed himself, why did he like her so much in it? Perhaps because she looked more innocent than she was with it on. Loki leaned over the floor to put his lips near her neck.

''Oh, I could think of a few ideas.'' Loki purred and Darcy gasped at the feeling of his breathe on her neck, she felt Loki's lips place there way onto her neck and down to her collarbone in butterfly kisses as light as a feather. He brought his lips to her own and brought his hand up to caress her jaw, as Darcy opened her mouth wider he attacked her tongue with his own. Hearing Loki let out a small noise from the back of his throat made Darcy kiss him back urgently. She felt his long cool fingers dance there way on her waist while his other hand still caressed her jaw, as she slowly fell back against the floor feeling his long firm body against her only added to her lust until she heard the sound of Agent Taylor's voice coming from the hallway and near the stairs.

Darcy quickly slid out from underneath Loki to sit where he had been sitting allowing him to sit down where he was. Thor also made his way from outside looking at the dark television screen and peering at his brother and Darcy.

''Lady Darcy, brother! How did your game play?'' Thor asked with a friendly smile looking at them for an answer, Darcy was too flustered to answer as her skin was flushed bright red. Loki gave Darcy a glance and smirked classically.

''The best I've ever played, Thor.'' Loki answered much to Thor's surprise, Thor laughed loudly at that nodding and saying something under his breathe neither of them heard.

* * *

The ride to the cinema was fairly awkward and squishy, Thor and Jane sat in the front two seats with Jane driving (of course) and in the back Agent Taylor was seated right between Loki and Darcy as if he was some chaperon. Luckily Darcy had brought her Ipod and was perfectly happy listening to her rock songs while Loki sat in uncomfortable silence, she knew if he could he'd be glaring daggers at her. Darcy found herself staring at Agent Taylor's scars again and wincing, looking at them much more closely she realized they must have been pretty deep, especially the one that ran down from his jaw to his neck it looked as if a hook and been dragged underneath and out of his skin.

Once they arrived at the late showing of Warm Bodies, Loki got out of the car immediately so did Darcy. Loki had noticed Darcy's choice of dress and smirked. She was wearing a dark green and white knee-high dress with boots and her favorite beanie, which was also his favorite. They had forced Loki to change into a dark shirt which showed his toned arms but next to his brother to anyone he looked like the little gothic-type baby brother, at least Darcy made him out to be like that. He glared at all the people in the line with narrowed eyes because of his impatience.

Darcy knew it would be a_ long_ night.

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews & follows so much, please do the same for this chapter 3 :3**_


	27. Chapter 27

Being around all these humans was making Loki terribly uncomfortable. Especially when even the older women would stare at him with lust and surprisingly so did the younger teenage ones. He was glad once Thor was in the picture (for once) there infatuations went elsewhere, to Thor's muscle's especially. He kept a watchful eye on Darcy for there seemed to be a few drunkards looming around the place, the smell of the poor drinks wafting off of them made Loki gag constantly. He was glad when they had stepped out of the line and had retrieved their food and drink, not that he would call it that. Darcy called one thing ''popcorn'' which he rather liked because of the salt.

Darcy lingered closer to him as the drunken people stumbled their way closer to her shouting things that they could barely understand. They both watched as Agent Taylor stepped slightly infront of them both with his muscle's tense, though soon the security threw all the drunk 20 year old's out.

''I know them...'' Darcy muttered to her group or mostly herself crossly. Watching as they stumbled across the rode near the theatre. They all gave her concerned looks and Jane's eyebrow was raised.

''What exactly did you get up to in high-school Darcy?'' Jane asked shaking her head at the younger girl. To Loki's surprise a blush spread it's way onto her face though she shrugged and looked slyly at Jane. ''Nothing you didn't do, by the way your ex called me today on my phone but I didn't answer it, you know he's been saying he wants to get back with you for one more round if you know what I mean.''

Jane shot her a death glare as Thor seemed to straighten up at this looking angry as hell. In fact his glare was directed at Darcy instead this time which had rarely happened unless it was a friendly glare, but his blue sharp eyes told her otherwise and the fun teddy bear suddenly didn't seem so cuddly anymore, especially with those muscles. She stepped back a little into Loki's chest, knowing his head was right above her own and she also saw Agent Taylor watch them cautiously. Darcy saw Loki's hand move a little in a convincing manner.

_''Thor.._.'' He warned the blonde. ''Now, calm down...''

Loki's green stern eyes held Thor's own blue ones before Darcy's eyes she saw Thor turn into his old self and the glare from his eyes turn back to the (almost) friendly ones she knew, relaxing a little she realized something just as they were escorted to seats in the cinema up the back. Agent Taylor sat away from them and before Darcy could ask if he wanted to sit with them she felt Loki's hand pressing into her lower back guiding her into the seat next to the wall with him separating her from Thor who sat beside Jane and himself.

Darcy was considering laughing out loud already. This was so strange, hardly anyone would guess she was sitting with two God's from Asgard who had killed hundreds of people in battle and one of which was sentenced to stay with Jane and herself for punishment because he sent a destroyer out to kill his brother. The ad's began to start and the sound of people chewing popcorn faded as the voice over's took over. Darcy leaned against her seat looking at Loki accusingly, unfortunately his eyes were too wide looking at the huge screen and trailers within it to notice.

''You used magic on him, didn't you?'' Darcy whispered, keeping her eyes fixated on the screen while glancing back at Loki for his reaction. Surprisingly he swallowed thickly, glancing at her for a milisecond before rolling his eyes.

''Just a little compulsion magic. Not enough for trouble, not the _good_ kind anyway.'' Loki replied relaxing into his seat, Darcy tried to do the same but was too fascinated with the magic. If she were Loki, admittedly she would use it on anyone...especially hot guys and security guys at concerts and gigs, she thought hastily.

''I'd suggest keeping your thoughts to yourself.'' Loki said quietly never taking his eyes away from the screen. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, had she really said that out loud? Or had he used some sort of magic mojo to hear what she was thinking, either way she was embarrassed.

Turning back to the screen she joined in with the laughter that enveloped the room with everyone, she stole a quick glance at Loki and Thor who both looked confused and puzzled at the hot zombie movie. When it finally ended she was almost asleep, she hated it but ever since she was little she would get tired in movie theater's and barely got to see the ending, but this time she'd made it through, kind of. She felt a sharp finger poke her near her rib-cage awakening her half-awake half-asleep stage, Loki was staring at her with amusement and fascination. He looked strange in the dim-litted cinema. Licking her lips she sat up to realize they were the only two left and a young acne-prone teenage boy was shining a flashlight thing in their eye looking agitated. Loki turned to the boy with a smirk.

''We'll be out in a moment.'' Loki said airily, sounding much like a prince now, though she suspected she only thought that because of her tiredness. Once the boy left angrily Loki placed a finger on her arm stroking slightly, the coldness of his skin gave her goosebumps.

''Jane and Thor are waiting as well as the S.H.I.E.L.D agent...'' He said with pursed lips. She shrugged rolling her eyes and standing up with a yawn. She froze wideyed and stared at Loki.

''Do you hear that buzzing sound or is it just me?'' She asked clutching her ears and squinting her ocean eyes looking around for the source of the ''noise''. Loki gave her a strange look and shook his head, saying something with concern that she couldn't decipher along with the wretched noise that buzzed in her ears. Suddenly there was a 'pop' and everything went dark.

Loki dove forward catching Darcy before she fell, a strange sensation tightening his chest. What was wrong? What had happened?

''HELP, help!'' Loki yelled not knowing what to call the boy that was there before, he came rushing in along with what Loki assumed was his superior.

''We'll call an ambulance.'' The older one said rushing out with the boy in tow, Loki looked at Darcy's pale frame worriedly. This moment reminded him of when Odin had fallen into the odinsleep and how he couldn't help. Knowing Darcy was human and easy to manipulate made it all the more worse.

* * *

Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away and the ambulances arrived a few moments later. Loki watched as they put Darcy onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the vehicle, he had tried to follow but one of the people had shoved him away, lucky for them they shut the door before Loki snapped their necks. Thor and Jane watched, Jane had tearful eyes as she approached Loki with Thor and Agent Taylor.

They took the car to the Hospital and waited for the doctors to tell them what was going on, Agent Taylor had left to report it to S.H.I.E.L.D.

''Maybe she just fainted because of the food or something.'' Jane opted looking helplessly as she tightened her cardigan. Loki gave her a sharp look.

''She barely had any...'' He muttered bitterly. It was stupid that humans could even die because of the food they ate.

He began to grow agitated and he glared at the clock watching the minute hand tick away selflessly. At last, a grave looking older doctor walked towards them holding a clipboard. He nodded towards them and joined them. Noticing Loki and Thor looked quite out of place.

''How is she, will she be okay?'' Jane's worried voice peaked up causing the doctor to look at her with pursed lips.

''There's a slight problem. We cannot determine how or why she fainted, there's no sign of physical illness to be bleak, she's fine. She's still waking up just now and that's a worry but as far as we know there's nothing to worry about. We'll keep her here overnight just to be safe. Which one of you is her partner? She might be out of it but she said the name 'Loki'.'' The doctor asked looking at them all.

Loki was puzzled at the doctors explanation but blinked and stepped forward nodding his head keeping no expression on his face.

''Oh, well they're not together or anything like that...it's more of a companionship really. His Thor's brother.'' Jane edited in nervously, obviously she didn't like Loki all that much and he definitly did not like her. He gave her a chilling glare but the doctor just nodded awkardly.

''Right well...you both have strange names...'' The doctor mumbled.

''Where is Darcy?'' Loki questioned cutting in, the doctor looked at him for a moment and said ''Down the hall, first door on the left, don't try and upset her too much.''

Loki walked away from the little group to the room, glancing in the door's with windows seeing families being ripped apart by these illnesses their loved ones had. Pursing his lips he entered the room shutting the door behind himself. He stopped suddenly as he looked at Darcy was sitting upright in a weak fashion looking up at the ceiling strangely until she snapped her head to his. She looked ill...how could the doctor not see that?

''L-loki what the hell did you do to me?'' Darcy snapped barely having the strength to yell. Loki pursed his lips and put a hand to his chest, why would she assume he made her ill?

'_'I_ did nothing, it's your mortal bodies fault you fainted _human._'' Loki said rolling his eyes and seating himself in an uncomfortable chair. If only he had one from Asgard.

Darcy gave him a look that told him to shut up and he did, it was rather amusing how she tried to act tough despite her state.

''Then why did I hear..?''

Darcy was cut off by the sound of machine guns going off in the building, they were loud even muffled by the walls. Darcy stared wide eyed at the door, luckily hers was windowless. Loki stood up straight away himself shocked at the sudden noise and then all there was was screaming and screaming.

''Thor, Jane!" Darcy shouted just before Loki put his hand around her mouth. Mustering up all the power within himself he tried to teleport them and it only just worked, but he could feel himself draining before they even arrived at their destination.

* * *

_**Thanks to reviews follows etc, please review this chapter :)! I saw the Thor 2 trailer can't wait :D**_


	28. Chapter 28

A slow unbearingly annoying sound erupted around Darcy as Loki seemed to take them to wherever they were going. She could barely think but her heart was pounding from fear, what the hell had happened? Suddenly the sound and low humming stopped and she was roughly thrown onto the ground her knees scraping as she did so, fucking concrete. She stood up despite her bleeding knees and elbow and looked around with a whirling mind, she froze as she saw Loki lying on the ground knocked out cold. He was already paling and she could hear his shallow breathe like something was caught in his throat, sweat beaded off of his forehead and behind his lids his eyes moved rapidly.

Darcy covered her mouth making a strangled noise. What had happened? Thor and Jane...Loki. Tossing a hand through her long locks agitadely she cursed loudly and kneeled beside Loki pursing her lips. He looked exhausted even when unconscious. She combed his hair back away from his forehead and sighed.

''I'm sorry Loki.'' Darcy murmured before getting up and looking around.

Where the hell had he dropped them off? They were in a shady looking street and some of the buildings looked like they housed drug addicts and hoarders. Some of the windows were cracked or covered with tape. Walking a little way down the street leaving Loki to himself for a moment she came across a paint-pealed building that had a sign saying Vacancy. Well...it wouldn't be the first 1 star hotel she'd been in. Walking into the doorway she saw a man standing at the counter counting what looked to be like hundred dollar bills, he glanced up with alarm. He was around 45 and was bald with piercing grey eyes, he looked at Darcy for a moment and then decided she wasn't a threat. Tugging her dress awkwardly Darcy half-waved.

''Umm hi, I was wondering if I could get a room for me and my...boyfriend.'' Darcy added, heh what the hell, just incase this man was a rapist at least she could pretend that someone would love her enough to save her and make him sound all mean and tough despite the fact he was lying on the ground unconscious at that very moment.

The man eyed her off for a moment.

''Oh uh you know funny story, his actually passed out drunk down the street right now.'' Darcy added chewing her lips silently. Her heart thudded slowly with anticipation for she was ready to run.

''We have a room. Here's the key. I have business to attend to.'' The man said with a thick Russian accent placing the key on the desk walking straight passed her outside and walking the opposite way she had came. Talk about bad service...

Huffing she walked back outside coming to a hault when a soothingly familiar chuckle came from beside her.

''Boyfriend...'' Loki mused weakly, with a familiar smirk. He was leant against the wall near the door looking sicker than ever, sweat had dampened his hair greatly and his cheeks were flushed despite the paleness of his skin and dark circles had began to come beneath his eyes. His posture was slumped and looked like he was about to fall. Darcy was about to make some snide comment but kept it on her tongue and walked infront of him slinging an arm underneath his own and trying to hold the God's weight by herself, of course Asgardians were musclier and more heavier than Midgardians.

With hard efforts they managed to walk up the half-broken staircase to their room and managed to open it and shut the door behind her, they walked to the bedroom and Darcy let his body fall oh so ungracefully onto the dirty looking bed that seemed to have broken springs. Loki had a brief moment to look disgusted but began to cringe as he tried to get off of it.

''Wait there, Mischief, I'll get a cloth or something...'' Darcy muttered walking out and looking around the place for something she could use, finding surprisingly a linen closet she got two washcloths and walked into the ensuite turning the yellow looking tap with what seemed like normal water and dampening the cloth. Walking back in she saw Loki was fighting to keep his green eyes open, hardly moving.

She placed it folded on his forehead though he raised an eyebrow at the other cloth she'd gotten, giving him a look she brought one of the small armchairs near the bed and sat in it, leaning her head back and putting it on her forehead as well.

''One for me, one for you.'' She said lowly closing her eyes. She didn't bother looking for an answer from the God and felt her lips trembled as she remembered the gunfire outside of her hospital room and the screams, surely...surely none of them had been Thor or Jane's.

''Are they going to be okay?'' Darcy asked in the long-term silence they'd fallen into. She heard Loki move on the bed and she glanced at him to see he was holding her beanie out to her which was taken off at the hospital wing. A grin played it's way onto her lips as she took it placing it on her head and nodded appreciatively. The act made butterflies swarm in her stomach despite the situation.

''Son's of bitches better not have hurt Jane or Thor. I'll kill them.'' Darcy half-heartedly said, trying to make a joke of it all as she watched Loki's expression changed to a more amused one.

''The thought of you killing someone isn't hard to believe, my oaf of a brother will be fine apparently we are immortal to you humans.'' Loki said rolling his eyes and laying his head on the pillow lazily.

''Not if someone hurt Jane...'' Darcy trailed off and there was no answer.

They let themselves be captured by the silence and Loki soon drifted to sleep as did Darcy in the armchair with the beanie. For a while it was almost peaceful.

* * *

Jane and Thor knealed inside one of the hospital room's with the door locked glaring up at the sharply dressed men who had swat team looking people outside. The blood from the doctor who was tending Darcy seeped it's way onto Jane's hand from his body.

''What do you want?'' Jane spat moving her hand away, seeing Thor on the ground made him look incredibly helpless. The men had plain faces somehow like you wouldn't even notice them if they weren't wearing expensive suits and had guns blazing all over the place.

The ''leader'' of them was glancing at them both thoughtfully with purse lips, he sneered a little.

''Oh, miss Foster, you have no idea...'' He mused staying silent after that, Jane's heart was pounding into her chest and if they hadn't had guns she would have most likely slapped him. A thought occured to her and she looked up at him.

''What do you want with Darcy?'' Jane spat tucking her highlighted hair behind her ear praying that Darcy was okay. The man turned to her with a glint in his eyes and smirked cruelly placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it looking at them, he muttered something to the other two and they both nodded.

''See, S.H.I.E.L.D has no shortage of enemies and I'm the big one. We know from inside sources Darcy is one of their most top priorities since they even sent an agent to help them who's doing a pretty piss poor job at it so naturally we want Darcy, no matter what or who she keeps company.'' The man drawled coughing briefly still with the smirk, his eyes peered at Thor for a moment meaningfully before turning back to Jane.

Thor shook his head at the way these mortals spoke of his brother and Darcy. Some humans could be monsters despite their puny appearance.

''You mean Loki.''

''Yes the Asgardian, your ''_brother''. _I bet if he got hurt she'd be weak enough to probably join us willingly...'' The man said with a tight smile. He was interupted by Jane's harsh laughter.

''You obviously don't know Darcy.''

* * *

Darcy felt herself falling in her dream, falling falling until suddenly she hit the ground and woke up with a harsh beating heart. Opening her eyes she could see the underneath of the bed, flipping over she looked up to see Loki's alarmed green eyes turn into half-amused half-annoyed eyes.

''Shut up.'' Darcy said rolling her eyes at his expression. Pausing she looked underneath the bed and looked at the object that was hidden just where the bed's ridges were. Squinting she got on all fours and slid halfway underneath reaching her arm for whatever the thing was. She briefly heard Loki cough and mutter something along the lines of ''not ashamed to show me anything, are you?'' in reference to her wearing a dress while sticking her ass out trying to get the thing. Sighing she slid out with the heavy thing in her hand and stood up with awe ridden eyes.

In her hand was a handgun and boy did she love it. Grinning triumphantly she turned to Loki and pointed it at him.

''_FREEZE_'' Darcy shouted playfully trying to keep their current situiation stable. Loki was looking at her with his brows furrowed as if to wonder if she was sane or not, shaking his head. Darcy held it out infront of her face inspecting where the bullet would come out appreciativley. This gun was nice. Within a blink of an eye Loki was there snatching it from her as quick as a snake.

''Perhaps you shouldn't hold that...'' Loki said rolling his eyes inspecting the pathetic Midgardian weapon that could easily kill Darcy within a heartbeat. He watched the look of fake hurt cross her eyes as he looked up at her. Smirking slightly he lay the gun on the desk table and leaned down taking a hold of her jaw and bringing her plump lips to his, rubbing her burning cheek lightly. Leaning back shaking his head at Darcy's dazed expression he gave her a smirk with knowledge glinting in his eyes. ''Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't found you, you pathetic Midgardian.'' He joked pressing his lips to hers once again.

''I want my Ipod.''

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews and follows :)!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Darcy felt _scared._ She felt scared for just about everyone. What had even happened? She hadn't planned to wind up in some crappy hotel with the God of Mischief, but she had. Sitting on the ruined couch with numerous unknown stains she was barely keeping it together, she didn't even have music to keep her calm. Loki was remaining silent staring off into no-where leaning against the wall opposite her, he'd hidden the gun from her but she had no idea why, it wasn't like she didn't know how they worked. It was absolutely silent considering the fact they were the only ones in the motel besides the landlord that seemed to disappear every 15 minutes.

Darcy kept stealing glances up at Loki who still looked warn out and tired though he looked better, but his eyes were hard and quizzical.

''This is like the start of a really bad porno.'' Darcy commented trying to get some kind of conversation going, even if it was one-sided. Loki glanced up at her and blinked blankly before smirking widely giving her a quick wink that she wasn't sure even happened. Obviously she wasn't going to get a verbal response so she frowned laying back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling quietly. She suddenly felt a tickling urge in the back of her throat and it got more irritating by the second, she began to cough tasting and feeling the harsh rusty blood begin to come to her mouth sitting up she tried to cough it out but it seemed to keep coming, she faintly heard Loki's voice and felt his hand being placed on her back but the blood kept choking and choking her and she could see a small pile of it on the floor and suddenly she was somewhere else.

_She was in what looked to be New York, the streets were ruined with cars flipped and several bodies laying on the ground, strange alien things were flying in the sky and the sound of crashing was all that she could hear. It looked like Hell. What was happening? Suddenly somebody ran past her, wait was that Hawkeye?! Turning around she could see Loki standing there on the ground laughing and shouting, a crazed look in his new blue eyes. Where the hell was she-_

It began to feel suffocating and unbearable and she grabbed Loki's arm in desperation. Once she began to see dark spots in her eyes it suddenly stopped and she could breathe again. Shoving Loki's hand away Darcy ran to the bathroom washing out her mouth desperately trying to get the taste of blood out until she stopped trying. It felt disgusting, what she saw was disgusting. Loki would never do that...would he?

''Darcy?'' Speak of the Devil.

Darcy turned around tugging on her beanie trying to keep the shivers away when she looked at him, but it didn't help. He was staring at her with concerned eyes that were green, not blue. Throwing a hand to her mouth she gasped feeling hot tears spill down her cheeks, half-running to Loki and embracing him as tightly as she could.

''What is it? What's wrong? Tell me, Darcy.'' Loki said over her crying, he could hear her heart-beat against his chest and it was louder than drums and quicker than ever. Darcy took a breathe shuddering in and looking up with a smile.

''Nothing, absolutely nothing. I don't know why that happened...do you think i'm still sick from Asgard?" Darcy asked stepping away from his tall frame and crossing her arms against her chest, whatever she'd just seen she didn't want to tell him about it, she couldn't get those blue icy eyes out of her mind. Loki could tell she was lying, obviously, but he decided not to say anything and consider it. If someone had done this to her he would make them pay, one way or another.

''Perhaps. Why don't you lie down or-''

''No. I'm not going to just sleep while Jane and Thor could be dead right now! Lok-ki, I'm the reason they might be killed! It's my fault...'' Darcy cried out breaking off at the end, hopelessness covered her eyes and she collapsed to the ground holding her arms around herself, her teeth chattering. It was _always_ her fault.

''May-maybe we shouldn't have r-really met, it's been horrible for you to put up with me and this stupid place. You sh-should go home, you'll be happier there, Mischief.'' She continued closing her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Smacking her lips together she shook her head, how on earth had they both been caught up in this? Loki was almost done his punishment and he'd have to go back one day anyway, she was going to grow old and die if she was lucky, he was some God from another universe, it wasn't right. He probably felt sorry for her.

''Don't ever say that again.'' Came Loki's grave dark voice and it sounded almost exactly like the way he'd been laughing in her vision except he was being serious and there was nothing funny about the situation. And that was that. Loki left the bathroom and went to the bedroom closing the door behind him loudly and Darcy remained in the bathroom, her flushed skin liked the cold tiles of the bathroom.

Loki would never forgive her if Thor was dead, that's what she assumed. Jane was like her older sister and if she was dead so was Darcy. Darcy wished she had Loki's powers for she would use them to take her back to the hospital and sort things out. Things were so much simpler when both of them hadn't even learned of eachother's existence, but simpler was boring.

* * *

It had been hours and neither of them had even moved out of the room they were in. Loki, being someone who rarely could sleep when he was miserable lie ontop of the bed facing the ceiling thinking about everything and Darcy, someone who loved to sleep had been sleeping for almost an hour on the cold floor. Loki had his hands intertwined on his stomach, tapping his thumbs on his shirt.

_Stupid human._

He almost found it amusing thinking about what he would have been like if he hadn't met Darcy. Endless posibilities. He'd perhaps be so enraged he may end his life. Things may have gotten back to normal and his family would suit him with some terribly boring proper girl who had no sense of anything whatso-ever. He may have had to watch Thor be crowned King. He may have even killed everyone he loved out of anger. ''You should go home, you'll be happier there.'' Loki laughed half-heartedly at that, happier?

He slowly got off of the bed hearing the bed springs release as he did so and walked to the bathroom flipping on the dim litted switch and staring down at Darcy's sleeping form, a grin he couldn't quite keep off of his face appeared and he bent down and picked her up hearing her mutter something that he couldn't decipher. He shut the bedroom door behind himself and put her into the unfortunately grotty bed and put her underneath the covers, in returned he did the same thing to himself and stared at her. Her face was facing his own and he could see the curve of her lips with the moonlight of outside, unfortunately the curtains were horribly see-through. A strand of hair was covering half her face and he went to tuck it behind her ear when he stopped halfway there hearing her mutter something.

''Loki.._.mmh Loki._'' Darcy murmered, suddenly half-snorting half-giggling in her dreams which Loki found incredibly amusing. Though, knowing she was dreaming about him and no-one else sent an enormous amount of pleasure through his body._ Mine. _For once in my life, something important is_ mine_, Loki thought. Her pale skin was bare just near her collarbone in the moonlight and he placed his lips there gently kissing her up her jaw, not enough to wake her though. His hands lingered where he'd kissed her for a moment and trailed down to her collarbone with his index finger, watching the goosebumps appear on her skin and smirked.

''Mine.''

* * *

''We don't know where they are! We've told you! AHH!'' Jane's voice came from a new room, they had blindfolded Thor and Jane and taken there somewhere out of the hospital. Thor only let them because anything he'd do would reflect on Jane. But now watching the men slap her, it was getting unbearable.

''Stop this. Stop this. This is cruel! If I had any idea where my brother and Lady Darcy was I would have told you by now. Stop hurting her!'' Thor roared angrily, viciously thrashing in the seat he was bound to with special bonds. The man only laughed and rolled his eyes.

''Like hell. Don't worry once we find them, when we do, she is going to be much more hurt than you too, i assure you.'' The man said with a grin looking horribly at them both.

* * *

_**Thanks so much to reviews! :D Please follow and review this chapter :3!**_


End file.
